Bereft
by Scarlet.D
Summary: El triunfo de Poseidón sobre Athena deja a la humanidad condenada a 150 días de inundaciones, y a Kanon con la masiva carga de saberse culpable y la nula disposición de pertenecer a un mundo pos-apocalíptico sobre el que Hades ansía reinar. / *Radamanthys x Kanon* Yaoi.
1. Wyvern

¡Hola! Aquí con un nuevo proyecto, espero que les guste :)

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya es de gente que tiene mucho más dinero que yo...

**Agradecimientos**: a las chicas que me han ayudado a moldear esta idea: Kurai Neko, Sahel, Kea Langrey, Tuti Cherry, las quiero y las seguiré molestando xD

Estos primeros dos capítulos son como pequeños prólogos, uno para Radamanthys y uno para Kanon. Notas al final del 2do.

_**Bereft**: Desprovisto/despojado/carente._

* * *

**[ Bereft ]**

**X**

**01: Wyvern**

**X**

Las escandalosas alarmas inundaron los espacios de estudio, rebotando entre las paredes de la ilustre universidad. Los murmullos surgieron inéditos, y fueron aumentando en decibeles de manera vertiginosa conforme el alumnado buscaba caóticamente las salidas de emergencia.

Él caminó armándose de paciencia, tratando de no ser empujado ni de empujar a nadie. Su altura y corpulencia le permitían navegar con cierta seguridad entre la muchedumbre.

Al salir, una ventolera fría le golpeó el rostro y batió sus cortos cabellos rubios. Bajó los escalones de la entrada con movimientos pausados, mientras su incrédula mirada se perdía en el cielo revuelto y oscuro de lo que debía ser un mediodía medianamente nublado. Vio las primeras gotas caer de ese firmamento con torbellinos, y parpadeó cuando algunas golpearon su rostro; una, dos, tres…. y de pronto millones les seguían a aquellas tímidas primeras. La ropa se le encharcó en cuestión de un respiro, los cabellos se le pegaron al cráneo y la visibilidad fue reducida de manera importante.

A su alrededor, el pánico se intensificó. Volteó para ubicar gran cantidad de gente corriendo con expresiones horrorizadas en sus rostros. Algunos estudiantes se detenían a mandar textos con el celular o trataban de realizar llamadas. No todos lo conseguían; las líneas debían estar atiborradas o llanamente inservibles.

Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo del trance inicial, y emprendió el trote hasta el departamento que compartía con un par de amigos, ignorando el caos que lo circundaba. El tráfico estaba varado, sonidos penetrantes de cláxones le taladraban los tímpanos. Llantos y gritos se ocupaban de entumecer sus neuronas y generar punzones en su cabeza.

Llegó a su edificio y subió corriendo las escaleras, topándose con vecinos que salían arrastrando maletas y ni siquiera parecían percatarse de su presencia.

Encontró la puerta de su departamento entreabierta y se adentró para encontrar el lugar hecho un desastre. El ruido de la televisión captó su atención y dirigió sus ojos hacia la pantalla. Las imágenes que el programa de noticias proyectaba le dejaron congelado en su sitio. Parecían escenas de alguna película apocalíptica y no de la realidad como la conocía: costas arrasadas, monumentos hundidos, ríos desbordados, lluvias torrenciales y mares embravecidos con olas que se alzaban hasta los cielos y tragaban poblados enteros. La voz de la narradora dejaba entrever su temor, incluso si trataba de mantener un tono profesional y ecuánime, mientras informaba de los inexplicables eventos climatológicos de repentina aparición que azoraban al mundo entero.

—¡Qué haces ahí parado? ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Atendió al reclamo, volteó a ver al joven con quien compartía algunas clases, varios hobbies y la renta, y lo encontró con un par de maletas; una colgada a un hombro y otra más pequeña en mano. Había interrumpido su trayecto hacia la puerta para llamarlo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿A dónde más? Tierras altas… esto estará sumergido en menos de una hora. — El rubio lo miró de pies a cabeza, reparando en las alteradas facciones de su rostro y su aspecto desgarbado. Las gafas casi se le escurrían de la nariz. Probablemente él mismo luciría similar, con la ropa empapada y los cabellos despeinados.

—¿Las islas Fellows? — No podía pensar en otra cosa. Casi toda su familia se encontraba allá.

El otro chico apretó los labios sin atreverse a contestar de inmediato. Las islas fueron las primeras áreas invadidas por el océano… no había mucha esperanza para sus parientes.

—No lo sé… — Tomó un respiro para darse valor—El mar está cubriéndolo todo.

El más alto se quedó pensativo durante algunos momentos. La realidad no parecía asentarse del todo en su consciencia.

—¿Y Sylphid?

—No lo he visto, ya debe haberse marchado. — El mayor dudó de esto último, pero tampoco podía asegurar que aguardar por el aludido valdría la pena.

—¿No vienes?

—Estaré bien…

—Es una locura quedarse aquí.

—No me quedaré aquí, pero no tiene caso que te atrase. Adelántate.

Y así lo hizo. El instinto de preservación era más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento de amistad.

—Suerte.

Una vez solo, se asomó a la ventana. La visión le dejó helado; aun encontrándose a kilómetros de la costa, era capaz de divisar el océano que avanzaba sin freno, absorbiéndolo todo, y se preguntó cómo llamaría a _esto_ la humanidad, si es que algo de humanidad quedaba después que los cielos y los mares se aplacaran. El día de juicio final, quizás. La última venganza de la naturaleza que el hombre no supo valorar.

Recargó los brazos en el marco de la ventana y se preguntó si intentar huir —como dictaba la lógica— valdría la pena. La destrucción se anunciaba tan inmensa que dudaba de la utilidad de los escondites. Tal vez, simplemente, se encontraba en estado de shock, y cuando aquella ola gigantesca se levantara a engullir su edificio, entonces sí se pondría a pensar sobre las medidas que eligió no tomar, el escape que nunca llevó a cabo, por preferir retratar los mórbidos detalles de la catástrofe con sus retinas.

Se sintió adormilado, lo cual le pareció inexcusable. Debería estar bullendo de pánico, como el resto del mundo. Pero, en contra de convencionalismos, la sensación aumentó veloz y tan intensa que incluso llegó a considerar ir en busca de su cama, hasta que la insistente somnolencia se convirtió en un desagradable mareo que finalmente le preocupó. Se alejó de la ventana con un par de traspiés, y quedó balanceándose, estirando las manos para alcanzar a sujetarse del mueble más próximo. Sus párpados se unieron e intentó descubrir su mirada pero volvió a ser vencido por la inusitada extenuación.

Luchó contra su propio cuerpo, no quería desmayarse, quería verlo todo hasta el final. Sin embargo, no era su cuerpo lo que le traicionaba, sino una fuerza extrínseca, una gravedad envolvente que no se atenía a ninguna ley física.

Durmió, y supuso que debió golpear el suelo, pero no experimentó ningún malestar cuando se sintió capaz de abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Sus irises dorados chispearon desconfiados de su realidad. No podía ponerle nombre al lugar en donde estaba, no podía ni siquiera respirar. El aire era pesado y cargaba un agobiante hedor a azufre. Una oscuridad irrealmente tangible lo rodeaba; no alcanzaba a divisar ninguna cosa, y acabó deduciendo que había muerto, pero el instantáneo convencimiento de que eso no era correcto llegó a confundirlo aún más. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a revolverse con información extraña, conocimientos exóticos que, insólitamente, no le sorprendían.

Supo lo que era y a quién le debía servicio. Se sintió vulnerable ante la impactante verdad, pero la aceptó, porque había nacido para hacerlo.

—Wyvern…— Fue el nombre pronunciado por las sombras.

**(…)**


	2. Sea dragon

**X**

**02: Sea dragon**

**X**

A veces dormía, pero no se podía decir que descansara.

Si tenía suerte, el agotamiento llegaba a ser tal que sus neuronas se entumecían, y su mente quedaba en blanco por un rato. No obstante, lo habitual era el despiadado acosamiento por parte de recuerdos; algunos lejanos, de décadas atrás, otros recientes, de hacía apenas semanas; bloques que construyeron la actual realidad sombría que día a día debía afrontar.

Todavía no lograba medirla del todo. Enclaustrado en el fondo del mar, sólo le quedaba imaginar lo que debería estar sucediendo en la superficie. Podía hacerse una idea en base al retumbar de los maremotos que simulaban truenos submarinos, pero no se atrevía a retar las mareas y comprobar sus suposiciones. Las corrientes harían trizas su cuerpo, y es cierto que poco valía su vida a estas alturas, pero cada vez que intentaba darle fin, se descubría cobarde y buscaba la manera de salvarse a sí mismo en el último momento, o utilizaba medios poco contundentes, como justo en esos instantes.

Soltó la afilada pieza de coral y descansó los antebrazos a los lados de su cuerpo, dejando que los borbotones de sangre surgieran libremente y resbalaran hacia el rugoso piso de colores. El matiz del líquido consiguió hipnotizarlo rápidamente. Era de un rojo nítido y brillante, y emergía intermitentemente, al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Sangre arterial. Había cortado bien. Ahora sólo tenía que aguantar el instinto traidor que intentaba convencerlo de encender su cosmos y aliviar las heridas, y esperar un poco más.

Suspiró e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás. La formación rocosa que daba apoyo a su espalda resultaba bastante incómoda, pero era un buen escenario para morir; rodeado de piedras coloridas que le parecieron encantadoras desde que puso pie en el reino de Poseidón por primera vez.

Ladeó el rostro para inspeccionar el horizonte y ubicar un monumento distintivo que se erguía a cierta distancia.

El Pilar del Atlántico Norte aún yacía de pie, como muestra de un triunfo engañoso que le trajo la derrota más dolorosa.

Debería estarlo celebrando, pero sus ambiciones resultaron quebradizas. Fénix revivió su pasado y derrumbó su convicción, justo mientras la Diosa que le había salvado la vida perecía atrapada en el sostén principal. Sus protectores de bronce también se extinguieron en el intento por salvarla. Ninguno podía sobrevivirle, era parte de su deber.

Un deber que Kanon adoptó como propio cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando el corazón de la joven reencarnación de Athena latía por última vez.

De sus ojos escurrió gruesa calidez. El arrepentimiento nunca sería suficiente, la venganza era inútil e inalcanzable. El ente que era parte Julián Solo y parte Poseidón se presumía inmune y esperaba con impaciencia a que los ciento cincuenta días de diluvio e inundaciones llegaran a su fin, seguro en su templo y atendido por los escasos sirvientes que sobrevivieron a la guerra, guardado por el único General Marina que se mantenía fiel a él, de los dos que quedaban vivos.

Pronto sería sólo Siren. Y lo que pasara después, ya no le concernía. Su futuro se acortaba con cada superficial respiro, y contaba con la certeza de que el destino de su alma sería atroz, mas no se preocupaba por eso. En el infierno al fin recibiría los castigos que nadie había aplicado sobre él en vida. Poseidón lo resentía por haber pretendido manipularlo pero sabía que la peor tortura era la culpabilidad que lo corroía día a día, así que no se había decidido a ejecutarlo por su osadía.

Pensó en su hermano, y curvó débilmente sus labios al percatarse de que, si bien había intentado distinguirse de Saga y superarlo, a fin de cuentas estaba imitando su ejemplo una vez más. Saga había ocasionado su propio fallecimiento, y aquí estaba él abandonándose a la misma solución, por motivos abismalmente dispares a los que forzaron la mano de su gemelo. Kanon al menos se aferraba al consuelo de que, muriendo de esta manera, terminaría en el mismo círculo del infierno que contenía el alma de su hermano.

Cerró los ojos, y exhaló débilmente. Esta vez funcionaría, pensó esperanzado, infundado de confianza al sentir un escalofriante cambio en el ambiente, una presión oscura e incorpórea que se comunicaba con su cosmos sin decir nada. Lo interpretó como su alma despidiéndose de su cuerpo, el frío de la agonía, el último temor que opacaba sus sentidos… pero luego le pareció escuchar pasos metálicos, y un frágil olorcillo a whisky acarició su nariz. Sintiéndose desconcertado, frunció el ceño e hizo esfuerzos por abrir los ojos, pero las pestañas se quedaron estorbando, y de todas formas, su vista se había nublado considerablemente. Sólo atinó a percibir la imprecisa silueta de una criatura alada, purpúrea y siniestra, que se cernía sobre él y lo intimidaba con éxito, provocándole un vacío en el estómago.

Lo reconoció humano. Y cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca, distinguió una mirada con el color del sol.

—¿Dragón marino?— Fue el nombre pronunciado por el visitante.

**(…)**

* * *

**NOTAS/adelantos:**

-Me voy a tomar ciertas libertades con la personalidad de Radamanthys. En este fic voy a manejar el hecho de que los espectros son cuasiposeídos por su estrella/surplice, después de vivir vidas normales, y pienso explotarlo.

-Ya que las Islas Fellows son ficticias, cada que las mencione será basándome en las Islas Feroe, que probablemente fueron la inspiración de cualquier forma.

-Los primeros 7-8 capítulos no serán muy largos y tratarán exclusivamente de la relación entre R y K, hasta que las inundaciones acaben. Después, supongo que la cosa se pondrá más densa XD

-La elección de Sylphid como conocido de Rada previo a ser espectros fue totalmente arbitraria, simplemente me parece lindo XD

-*Cofcof* el rating irá subiendo. No quiero dar muchas advertencias o datos de parejas secundarias porque en este punto serían spoiler u_u


	3. Intruso

Muchas gracias a Tuti, Sahel, May y Lesty por los comentarios!

* * *

**X**

**03: Intruso**

**X**

Sospechó que estaba cometiendo un error desde el primer momento, pero lo supo con certeza cuando su cosmos actuó con vida propia, acoplándose a la agónica energía del pelilargo, recogiendo los desvalidos rastros de su poder estelar y fuerza de vida, para moldearlos y fortalecerlos.

Las heridas se cerraron, el corazón retomó su ritmo y los pulmones le siguieron el ejemplo. Todo era frágil, pero existente.

Wyvern se arrepintió de lo que acababa de crear. Esto no era parte de su deber. Ya había cumplido con su deber, y si bien los resultados habían dejado mucho que desear, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tendría que estar de vuelta en el Meikai reportándose con Pandora.

Y en lugar de eso, había sido vencido por la curiosidad, y ahora no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con los confusos efectos.

Llevó al griego al interior del Pilar, lo dejó en la cama, se alejó varios pasos de vuelta hacia la puerta, y se detuvo. Volteó sobre su hombro y analizó la marchita apariencia de aquél con una mirada difusa. Algo no estaba funcionando bien. Quería irse, pero su cosmos estaba batido con el del otro y ahora se sentía enraizado ahí.

Lo que le había conducido hasta él seguía llamándolo, sutil y latente.

Esperó.

**x-x-x**

Después de horas de haber estado sumido en un extraño remolino de pesadillas entrecortadas, Kanon comenzó a reanimarse. Había conseguido algunos minutos de genuino descanso, pero fueron escasos. Las imágenes disociadas volvieron constantemente a trastornarlo. No recordaba nada con claridad, sólo le quedaba la sensación sombría y enredada, la memoria sensorial de la energía intrusa que se ocupó de vigorizarle el corazón y atribularle durante la inconsciencia. Sin embargo, actualmente se sentía víctima de una debilidad asfixiante que le dificultaba la simple acción de abrir los ojos.

Maldijo internamente cuando fue capaz de hacerlo. Al parecer, aún no habría escape para él.

La luz natural era escasa. Madrugada, quizás. Reconoció sus alrededores instantáneamente. Llevaba más de una década tratando de asimilar que ese cuarto impersonal era su hogar. Su cama era de mesurado tamaño, e incómoda. Daba lo mismo dormir en el suelo. No había ventanas, sólo una puerta al exterior, y las paredes eran tan altas y blancas que siempre se sentía perturbado ahí dentro. La claustrofobia arraigada desde su época en Sunión lo orillaba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo afuera.

Escuchó las patas de la única silla siendo arrastradas. Inclinó levemente el rostro para reconocer al intruso a quien suponía que le debía la nueva extensión de su miserable vida. No lo había visto claramente la última vez pero lo reconoció por el curioso color de su aguda mirada.

Su lengua se sentía pesada así que no habló, aunque lo racional hubiera sido interrogar la presencia de aquel ser.

—Dragón Marino. — El llamado le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, y entonces se obligó a contestar aunque demandara demasiadas energías y su voz se escuchara anormal, reseca.

—No soy Dragón Marino…— Nunca debió pretender serlo.

—¿Y esto? — El rubio caminó hasta la Escama representativa de la bestia mitológica, que descansaba en una esquina de la habitación. Ya había tenido horas para estudiarla, y opinaba que lucía extrañamente inofensiva para tratarse de una armadura divina. Contrastaba mucho con el tenebroso dragón de Wyvern.

Kanon hizo caso omiso de la previa pregunta.

—¿Quién eres?

—Wyvern, Radamanthys.

Kanon alzó una ceja suspicazmente y evaluó de pies a cabeza al joven de pinta extranjera que se anunciaba como la nueva reencarnación de Wyvern, legendario Juez del Infierno. Podía hacer mil suposiciones sobre lo que su presencia allí significaba, pero prefirió no adelantarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esperaba encontrarme con tu Dios.

—Poseidón no es mi Dios.— Ya no tenía ninguno.

Radamanthys ignoró el comentario.

—Estaba por marcharme cuando tu cosmos llamó al mío.

—Yo no te llamé—espetó sin disfrazar su molestia.

—Llamabas a quien te pudiera escuchar.

Kanon enmudeció por algunos segundos. No creía lo que el Espectro estaba diciendo pero tampoco podía confiar al cien por ciento en su borrosa memoria. Desvió la vista con cierta discreción, primero hacia su antebrazo izquierdo, luego al derecho. Se alcanzaban a ver cicatrices pero pareciera que las heridas hubieran sido sufridas años atrás. El cosmos de Radamanthys las había sellado efectivamente.

La última memoria de la sangre invadiendo su visión resaltó para causarle un escalofrío. Y sus labios formaron una sonrisa satírica. ¿Entonces sí le asustaba morir?... Su nivel de patetismo iba en aumento y al parecer no hallaría un pronto tope.

Volvió su desconfiada mirada al Juez. Podría preguntarle. Podría averiguar exactamente qué sucedería con él si algún día de estos finalmente tenía éxito en acabar con su vida… pero significaría ridiculizarse todavía más frente a él.

—No debiste entrometerte.

Probablemente no, pero Radamanthys había escuchado la historia de Dragón Marino, y dejar a un personaje como tal morir de una forma tan penosa no hubiera dejado descansar a su conciencia. Sus acciones fueron terriblemente convenientes para el Emperador Hades. Alguien como él aún debía tener un papel que desempeñar. Radamanthys había tenido un buen tiempo para analizar la situación y se había convencido de que sus acciones habían sido acertadas, pese al raro estado en que había quedado su cosmos.

—Tu fama te precede.

—¿Por qué no te has ido?

Radamanthys sonrió con cierta incredulidad. No se había esperado tanto como un "gracias," pero esta hostilidad le parecía infundada. En verdad debía resentirlo por frustrar sus planes suicidas...

—¿Tienes algo de comer aquí?

—No estoy como para entretener visitantes…

Radamanthys lo tomó como un "no". Y, de hecho, ya había escudriñado cada rincón del Pilar en busca de alguna cosa con la que calmar su hambre. Se preguntó cómo habría estado sobreviviendo aquél, pero supo que, si indagaba, no hallaría respuesta.

—Volveré en algunos días— dijo, sin saber para qué, pues el otro no estaría interesado en la información. Kanon lo despidió con la misma mirada recelosa que no había parado de dirigirle, y Radamanthys se fue, tratando de conmemorar rumores para ver si entre ellos localizaba el verdadero nombre de Dragón Marino.

**x-x-x**

Caminó por los helados desiertos del Cocytos en busca de un alma en particular. Era perfectamente consciente de que esto sobrepasaba una simple curiosidad; claramente no se había desenganchado del todo. Una parte de Dragón Marino se infiltró en él, y se preguntó si aquél se había quedado con algún efecto similar. Ciertamente no lo había demostrado.

Confiaba en que pasaría; probablemente sólo debía mejorar el control sobre su recién descubierto cosmos.

Cuando Radamanthys encontró a la persona que buscaba, evaluó el abatido semblante con una mirada altiva. Sólo su cabeza sobresalía del ceniciento terreno, y lucía tan gris como sus alrededores. Sabía que Dragón Marino le había parecido familiar por algún motivo... Y sí, eran prácticamente idénticos.

Aquél alzó la vista y no ocultó su desconcierto. Esas áreas se mantenían en continua desolación, no más que ventiscas heladas lo visitaban. La presencia de espectros era esporádica; y la de un Juez del Hades, insólita.

Radamanthys fue directo al grano.

—Tengo algunas preguntas sobre Dragón Marino.—Divisó un leve chispeo de alarma en sus pupilas que le dejó intrigado.

La información acerca del mencionado se limitaba a las acciones relacionadas con Poseidón: el haberlo despertado y, hasta cierto punto, manipulado. Pero en esos relatos, Dragón Marino era simplemente "Dragón Marino". Incluso el poco colaborativo Siren no había dejado escapar su nombre ni por accidente; producto del resentimiento, quizás.

Sin embargo, el joven austriaco había mencionado el incidente del tridente y Cabo Sunión. Radamanthys sabía lo que tal lugar era, así como sabía muchas otras cosas que la estrella de la ferocidad le había susurrado. Y lo demás, estaba seguro de que este hombre se lo podía proveer.

—¿Por qué estuvo encerrado?

Sólo obtuvo la súbita evasión de un par de ojos apagados, pero eso le dijo bastante. Pese al corto rato que llevaba en el Meikai, se había habituado a leer la culpabilidad en las desesperanzadas miradas de los condenados.

Cabo Sunión se trataba de una cárcel para castigar a los criminales que atentaban contra Athena, así que el "por qué" estaba claro, pero hubiera ansiado pormenores. Podría pedir el libro de los pecados, leer las páginas de este sujeto y averiguar a detalle, pero eso generaría preguntas y complicaciones.

Por lo pronto, era evidente que Dragón Marino debió traicionar a Athena antes que a Poseidón. La reincidencia no resultaba tremendamente sorpresiva, pero se hubiera necesitado de una persona temeraria y ambiciosa para tales hazañas. No cuadraba con el desventurado ser que él conoció.

Le sonrió con ironía a su renuente informante, quien en vida hubiera sido un perfecto candidato para pudrirse en el infame Cabo Sunión. Y ya que no quería demorarse demasiado con esto, preguntó lo que verdaderamente le urgía saber. Esta vez no aceptaría silencio como respuesta.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

**x-x-x**

Kanon despertó sin querer hacerlo. De un rato para acá, siempre era así.

En cuanto se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte, abandonó el claustro del Pilar y vagabundeó sin propósito por los alrededores, acosado por los murmullos y retumbos del océano. Podía sentir las vibraciones de las olas a flor de piel, indicando el nacimiento de tsunamis y torbellinos que latiguearían a la indefensa humanidad. Llegó a sentirse tan enfermo que se dobló sobre sí mismo y estiró un brazo para apoyarse en los arbustos minerales que enmarcaban el sendero.

Tal vez era por lo maltrecho de su organismo, tal vez por la impresión psicológica de saberse el productor de una masacre desmedida; se le revolvieron las vísceras y el cerebro, y no escupió más que saliva y bilis al suelo porque no había absolutamente nada dentro de su estómago.

Se recostó de lado sobre su rocoso soporte, y no terminaba de apaciguar su respiración o deshacerse del sudor frío cuando su mirada fue atrapada por un foráneo color en el piso marino. Su sangre todavía teñía el escenario, ya completamente seca y despojada de brillo, extendida sobre el área donde había estado sentado cuando ansió despedirse de su vida. Pasó un trago amargo de saliva y parpadeó sintiendo a la fatiga resurgir con inclemencia.

No quería dormir, por las pesadillas; pero tampoco quería estar despierto, por la realidad.

Simplemente, no quería _estar_.

Durante los años que planeó su venganza, jamás consideró las consecuencias. Sólo el triunfo estaba en la mira, todo el poder para él, porque le tocaba, porque nunca había tenido nada, y la verdad era que se hubiera conformado con muy poco, pero nadie se molestó en ofrecer una pizca.

Ahora, calcular las dimensiones de su insensatez lo dejaba ensordecido.

¿Pero qué se podía esperar de él? Había sido un niño encandilado por el poder de su hermano que se creyó capaz de ser dueño del mundo. Había ignorado demasiado, había crecido en una burbuja de privación y la humanidad fue algo tan ajeno a él, casi un mito. Obviamente no se iba a detener a preocuparse por algo de dudosa existencia.

Incluso hoy en día, con el arrepentimiento carbonizándole las venas, aquellos instintos malignos le parecían entendibles. No es que hubiera podido aprender mucho con el aislamiento en el que tuvo que vivir; durante su formación, nadie le enseñó la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Saga personificaba el bien, eso decían todos, pero él sólo atisbó trizas de esa supuesta divinidad virtuosa que compartía su sangre. En las sombras de Géminis, Saga era mayormente cruel e indiferente, Kanon lo resintió siempre más de lo que lo quiso, y observó su progresiva descomposición con perversa fascinación, dejando que sus emociones negativas opacaran el cariño alguna vez profesado. Su único ejemplo del bien resultó una farsa. Entonces, ya que el bien no existía, para él quedó un solo camino.

Excusas infantiles, pero eran las únicas que tenía.

Y gracias a él, Athena, el bien encarnado, se había extinguido.

Mientras se hipnotizaba con el pútrido escarlata, Kanon se vio tentado por una idea recurrente. Si lo hacía de nuevo, nadie lo interrumpiría. El entrometido Espectro no estaba ahí. Sin embargo, eso no se sentía como una verdad entera… Había algo de él alrededor… _adentro_. Como si su oscura aura hubiese quedado flotando en el ambiente. Tal vez eso era lo que le había enfermado. Kanon frotó sus brazos en reflejo, intentando aplacar la inquietante sensación.

Fue en vano.

**(…)**


	4. Simbiosis

**04: Simbiosis**

**x-x-x**

—Kanon— lo llamó en su próxima visita. El aludido no preguntó de dónde había sacado su nombre; alguien de su status debía contar con recursos, incluso si tal información no estaba muy publicitada. O quizás Sorrento se lo dijo.

Kanon abrió los ojos un par de milímetros. Lo había reconocido por su voz, así que no era necesaria la confirmación visual. Sin embargo, sus pupilas disfrutaban de la escalofriante visión que producía el Surplice. Justificaba su rendición. Si los espectros podían andar de aquí para allá libremente, quería decir que, después de la hecatombe, al mundo le esperaba un deplorable abismo y él realmente ya no tenía nada que hacer.

— ¿Qué intentaste esta vez?—Radamanthys preguntó a la derrumbada figura. Se había comprobado difícil sacárselo de la cabeza. La vez pasada, después de detener el fluir de la sangre y cerrar los descuidados cortes, se dedicó un buen rato a revitalizarlo mediante el cosmos, y el proceso se le antojó extrañamente íntimo. Nunca había hecho algo así antes.

En realidad, sólo usaba su cosmos para transportarse y llamar a su armadura, no había escudriñado su propio potencial. Con Kanon, actuó por reflejo, y se mantuvo predadoramente alerta a cada detalle: el modo paulatino en que su rostro perdía la fúnebre palidez con que le había conocido, o el ritmo veloz en que sus lágrimas se secaron una vez que desmayó. El cosmos de Kanon había estado vivo, aunque éste ni siquiera lo había notado. Incluso mientras dormía absolutamente debilitado, había zumbado con extrema suavidad y timidez. Incitó al suyo, y se entremezclaron. Las últimas noches, Radamanthys había soñado con la surreal sensación. Había tragado el desconsuelo de Kanon a cubetas, pero en lugar de sentirse intoxicado o asqueado, se proclamó enganchado, curioso por el sabor, y ansioso por descubrir otros matices de la magnetizadora energía.

Pero siempre tuvo claro que tal vez no habría otra oportunidad. Llegó a sospechar que lo encontraría muerto la próxima vez que se apareciera por aquí, y ahora estaba comprobando que sus suposiciones no habían sido desacertadas. Kanon tenía que haberse hecho algo para estar en las actuales condiciones: desahuciado en el suelo marino, sin una pizca de brillo en los ojos y, claramente, imposibilitado de moverse.

—Nada…— Simplemente acabaría muriendo de inanición, pensó con ironía. El aislamiento de Atlantis al fin se había comprobado mortal. Poseidón gozaba de manjares en su Palacio, pero ni una migaja de pan estaba disponible para el exiliado Dragón Marino. Lamer algas pegadas a los corales le había dejado la lengua erosionada y ya no le sabían tan mal, pero habían comenzado a escasear. Encima, las fuentes de agua dulce eran contadas y distantes una de otra, manantiales secretos y apartados. El día de hoy no se había sentido con la voluntad de ir en busca de aquellos patéticos sustentos, y yacía tirado a las afueras de su Pilar, desmayándose a ratos, o estudiando el cielo azul enmarañado cuando la consciencia acudía a él.

Radamanthys decidió creerle, plantó una rodilla en el piso y se asomó sobre él.

—¿No lo sientes?—preguntó el rubio, agudizando sus sentidos para analizar minuciosamente el fenómeno que señalaba.

—¿Qué?

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

—¿_Qué_?— Kanon repitió, molesto. Intentó apoyarse en sus codos para levantarse de ahí, pero la gravedad reclamó su enflaquecido cuerpo de inmediato.

Radamanthys encendió levemente su cosmos para ilustrar sus palabras. Al instante, Kanon pudo sentirlo; aquella huella estremecedora que había quedado después de su última visita, y que muy lentamente había dejado de incomodarlo. Ahora regresaba con multiplicada intensidad.

—Deja de hacer eso—ordenó virando el perfil a un lado, como si ansiara sacudírselo de encima.

Radamanthys curvó los labios imperceptiblemente. A él no le importunaba esta curiosa estimulación a su cosmos, lo hacía sentirse diez veces más poderoso de lo que creía ser.

En vista de que el Espectro demoraba en acceder a su petición, Kanon solucionó el inconveniente por sus propios medios: apagó su cosmos, lo enterró muy profundo dentro de sí. No quería seguir experimentando tan vívidamente la carencia que lo afectaba. Sin embargo, la paz se pavoneaba fuera de alcance. No era sólo la accidental sincronía con el Kyoto lo que su cosmos reclamaba. Había sido despojado de todas las piezas que lo componían: su única familia, sus metas y creencias —por más erradas que hubieran sido—, su sentido de vida, su diosa —la diosa que aceptó y perdió en un mismo minuto—, su visión del futuro, su mundo y su propia persona; transformado en un irreparable desperdicio humano.

Radamanthys exhaló mortificado ante la falta de voluntad del otro y su renuencia a siquiera analizar lo que había sucedido entre sus cosmos. Decidió levantarlo de ahí. Pasó la mano derecha bajo la espalda de Kanon, y la izquierda —sin soltar la bolsa que traía— bajo sus piernas. Pese a que era alto, lo levantó sin problemas y se encaminó hacia el interior del pilar, ignorando los gruñidos de inconformidad.

—Espera— dijo Kanon al llegar a la puerta. Radamanthys se frenó y lo interrogó alzando la ceja.

—Nada—murmuró el mayor, antes de cerrar los ojos. No quería estar adentro pero no tenía ganas ni energías para explicarse, y de hecho, se sentía extrañamente bien saber que su destino no estaba en sus manos, aun si se tratara de algo tan insignificante como el próximo lugar donde pretendería descansar.

Radamanthys le permitió pisar el suelo al pie de la cama, y Kanon se arrastró sobre ésta desganadamente, hasta rendirse al llamado del tieso colchón. Se aseguró de quedar recostado de lado para poder encarar al misterioso visitante, y le dirigió una mirada similar a la que había usado para acosarlo la vez anterior, desbordante de hastío y desinterés.

Entonces notó la bolsa plástica que aquél traía consigo y que fue prontamente arrojada contra su pecho, provocándole un sobresalto.

—No tenías nada aquí la última vez— se explicó Radamanthys.

Kanon inspeccionó los contenidos, descubriendo bebidas embotelladas de distintos tipos y una pequeña variedad de alimentos en conserva y chucherías poco saludables. Kanon abrió una botella cuya etiqueta ni siquiera se ocupó en leer. Su garganta recibió un líquido frutal, un tanto ácido. No le pareció particularmente agradable. Luego leyó para ver que se trataba de una mezcla de cítricos. Volvió a beber sin preocuparse por el sabor, su estómago se lo demandaba.

—No te pedí nada…—dijo entre tragos— ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Radamanthys se encogió ligeramente de hombros antes de acudir a sentarse en el extremo de la cama. Si sus compañeros Kyotos lo vieran atendiendo a la excusa de ser humano en que Dragón Marino se había convertido, las burlas nunca cesarían.

Era un buen escape. Ser parte de la maquinaria del Meikai era tan fascinante como podía llegar a ser abrumador. Sus memorias no habían sido borradas, todavía recordaba lo que el mundo y la humanidad fueron, y ahora sólo se veía rodeado de muerte y desolación. Ayer, los contrastes entre su humanidad y su identidad espectral se encontraron en un choque particularmente fuerte, cuando, por azar, se topó con el alma de su hermana mayor; la hermana de la persona que había sido hasta hacía poco tiempo.

No había considerado la posibilidad de un encuentro como tal, entre el mar de espíritus innumerables que vagaban diariamente hacia sus prisiones. Pero la vio pasar; la sintió, más bien, y se acercó a llamarla, para no obtener respuesta. Sólo halló un par de ojos vacuos y un semblante desabrido; un ser inerte como muchos otros que instintivamente apagaban la conciencia al llegar a ese lugar de sombras. La curiosidad le llevó a seguirla hasta el tribunal. Una parte de sí mismo esperó ser reconocido, pero se convenció de que resultaba mejor así… Él ya no era la misma persona que había crecido con ella, que había prestado oído a sus soliloquios quejumbrosos que se podían extender por horas. De todas formas, escuchar el sonido del mazo de Lune llenar el templo del silencio con la sentencia, le causó un escalofrío.

Kanon parpadeó extrañado, y Radamanthys dio por terminado su ensimismamiento para contestar con simpleza:

—Este lugar me agrada.

Eso no aclaraba la duda de Kanon, pero enseguida se olvidó de ella. Su prioridad fue saciarse las entrañas con los productos que Radamanthys había traído, mientras éste lo observaba detenidamente. Kanon no se preocupó por las sustancias que escurrieron de su boca, los dedos embarrados, la ropa manchada, o el hecho de que Radamanthys alcanzara a divisar hasta su campanilla cada vez que abría las fauces para engullir algo.

El rubio cedió una vez más a sus recuerdos humanos para revivir la imagen de un pequeño gato que recogió de la calle cuando iba en preescolar. Era un gato feo, flaco y con el pelambre maltratado, e incorregiblemente arisco. Por más que lo cuidó, el animal nunca quiso convertirse en su mascota. Después de unos días tragando todo lo que le ofrecía, se sintió suficientemente fuerte y escapó para ser atropellado frente a la entrada de su casa. Nunca llegó a ponerle nombre.

No entendía muy bien por qué había adoptado la tarea de amansar a Dragón Marino, pero no iba a cuestionar sus instintos; constituían una parte de sí mismo que siempre había respetado. Y ya que este nuevo pasatiempo no se interponía con sus obligaciones como Juez, no veía la necesidad de cancelarlo.

Además, él le había imbuido de vida: ¿eso no lo hacía suyo, en parte?...

Le gustó la idea y se la injertó en el cerebro para nunca jamás olvidarla.

Dragón Marino terminó indigestado por comer tanto y tan rápido. Cerró los ojos, se encogió en posición fetal y se abrazó el estómago que se quejaba por la sobresaturación. Radamanthys disfrutaba de verlo, eso no intentaría negárselo. Poco a poco retrataba expresiones e iba aprendiendo el comportamiento de sus afilados rasgos.

Desde la ocasión anterior, después de pasar horas vigilando el retroceso de su agonía, los pormenores de su faz habían quedado memorizados indeleblemente en caprichosas secciones de su cerebro que no se cansaban de resaltarlo. Cada dos o tres pensamientos, y ahí estaba otra vez: mientras Pandora hablaba con su insoportable languidez, mientras los Esqueletos balbuceaban atropellados saludos al venerable Kyoto Wyvern, mientras Minos apelaba que a tal o cual sentencia le hacía falta severidad, mientras Aiacos contaba malos chistes de su país que no lograban sobrevivir a la traducción… Incluso cuando soltaba órdenes, podía sentir el nombre de Dragón Marino bullendo bajo su lengua. La idea de Kanon se superponía con su proceso mental rutinario, y hasta el momento no se había alarmado por ello porque constituía una buena distracción. Sin embargo, ahora que volvía a tenerlo enfrente, la invisible propulsión hacia él se magnificaba.

Kanon hizo un ruido extraño que interrumpió las reflexiones de Radamanthys, quien agudizó su mirada sobre él. Su rostro perdió color y se llenó de una angustia aletargada antes de que decidiera moverse con tremendo desatino en busca de la vasija decorada que adornaba una mesita al lado de la cama. Kanon aplastó la bolsa con las pocas cosas que habían sobrado y casi tiró la vasija cuando intentó sujetarla. Era más pesada de lo que recordaba y había olvidado la atrofia de sus músculos.

Radamanthys estuvo ahí para proveer suficiente sostén con una mano y empujar el objeto más cerca del mayor. Entonces Kanon se asomó al recipiente —que probablemente tenía milenios de edad— y sucumbió a los violentos espasmos estomacales hasta sentir que el mundo entero emergía desde lo más profundo de sí mismo cual marea súbitamente desatada. Volcó todo lo que acababa de ingerir con indebida prisa, escupiendo hasta quedar más vacío que nunca, pero ahora la idea de comer no le parecía atractiva en absoluto. No fue un lindo espectáculo, pero por el resoplido divertido que escuchó, supuso que el Espectro lo estaba disfrutando sádicamente.

Un débil ruido lastimero se quedó atorado en su garganta cuando su estómago le dio tregua. Kanon inclinó el rostro para limpiarse la boca en la manga de la playera antes de dejar la vasija en el piso, con la ayuda del inglés.

Radamanthys admitió mentalmente que tenía algo de culpa… debió prever que el atrabancado comer de aquél traería este tipo de consecuencias, pero se olvidó de su omisión cuando Kanon cerró los ojos y se desparramó con los brazos extendidos sobre la cama, entregándose a su extenuación sin preocuparse por la falta de privacidad. Antes había estado enfermizamente pálido, pero después del esfuerzo del vómito había quedado un agradable tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas, así como una leve capa de transpiración. Sus labios estaban abiertos dejando apenas una rendija para que el aire entrara y saliera trabajosamente, con cada inspiración su pecho se alzaba en movimientos gastados y el gesto desazonado en su rostro se remarcaba por instantes.

Wyvern entrecerró los ojos en suspicacia a las inusuales opiniones que revoloteaban dentro de su cabeza con poca nitidez. "Interesante", era la más clara de todas.

Sin pensarlo, se inclinó hasta colocar la mano sobre el tobillo del griego, apretó con suavidad, y movió sus dedos algunos centímetros hacia arriba y de regreso. En Kanon se despertó una extraña sensación de precaución… O tal vez semillas de anticipación. No supo qué fue lo que se revolvió en su interior, pero se sintió completamente aplastado por lo desconocido. Sin embargo, no lo demostró. Abrió un ojo, alzó la ceja, y torció los labios antes de hablar.

—No te debo tanto.

Radamanthys soltó una risa breve y ligera, casi inaudible. Admitió con ese gesto, y con nada más, que Kanon posiblemente tendría razón, y sus caritativas acciones pretendían comprarlo. No lo había planeado así, pero ya que aquél exponía su punto de vista de la realidad con franqueza, a él le quedaba aceptar que Dragón Marino era algo que quería —que no estaba seguro _por qué_ quería—, y que no sabía cómo obtener.

Dio por terminado el contacto y se puso de pie.

—Aún.

**(…)**


	5. Escama

Para **Ale** que no se logea XD (aunque logear aquí solía ser horrible, ahora que puedo enlazar con FB es un alivio!): Lo de la olla fue idea de una amiga, me alegra que te pareciera divertido xD Yo también tuve la imagen mental de la vasija de Athena, muwjaja. Muchas gracias por tus reviews :3

Espero que les guste este peke capi, Saludos a todos!

* * *

**X**

**05: Escama**

**X**

Al abrir los ojos, experimentó cansancio. Entre sueños era fácil distraerse y evocar nítidamente la vida que ya no le correspondía. Incluso, en ocasiones, se sorprendía despertándose sobresaltado por la instintiva preocupación de llegar tarde a la universidad.

No era agradable tener que recalibrarse cada oscura mañana, pero se sabía afortunado. Tenía un poder contestado por pocos, legiones de leales soldados a su disposición, trascendentales deberes se le eran confiados por Pandora; la máxima autoridad del Hades hasta que el Emperador despertara por completo.

Se levantó de un impulso y se preparó rápidamente para salir. Mientras se ocupaba de su ritual matutino, (aunque esas mañanas eran tan enrarecidas y oscuras que le daban ganas de seguir durmiendo), pensaba en Dragón Marino.

El griego de cabellera añil había llegado azarosamente a su vida para avivarle una curiosidad insospechada. No era la simple inclinación a conocer los misterios tras sus actos —actos tan admirables como temibles que sumieron al mundo en una nueva era—; se trataba de un arranque inusual que provenía de sus vísceras, y que le hacía pensar en Dragón Marino —en _Kanon_—, como nunca había pensado en ningún otro hombre.

Era bastante inquietante. Parecía que no acabaría de descubrir cosas nuevas acerca de sí mismo en ningún momento próximo…

Resopló aburrido de sus propias cavilaciones y se encaminó fuera de su residencia. Con un ligero llamado de su oscuro cosmos, el Surplice de Wyvern llegó a amoldarse a su anatomía, proveyéndole de un aura amenazante e imponente.

Le gustaba.

El poder había llegado a él de repente, sin ningún mérito más que el de haber nacido, pero rechazarlo jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza. _Tu destino_, le susurró su maligna estrella al traerlo aquí. El inerte poder de Hades que rellenaba cada resquicio del Meikai acarició sus sentidos y lo sedujo al instante, le otorgó confianza y le hizo sentir en casa, aun si su verdadero hogar se encontraba siendo tragado por los desquiciados mares en esos justos momentos.

Sin embargo, a veces cuestionaba su realidad. A veces, no se sentía tan _en casa,_ y pensaba en lo anterior, en lo que ya no debería de pensar.

Llegó a la boca del Yomotsu, donde los muertos arribaban, y se puso a trabajar de inmediato. Sus más cercanos colaboradores ya lo esperaban ahí y le dieron informes, le pasaron libros de registros y aguardaron órdenes. Todo dio inicio de la misma forma en que había sucedido desde el primer día que llegó ahí. Nadie lo enseñó a hacer esto, nadie lo presentó con los otros Jueces o Espectros. Supo todo lo que tenía que saber en cuanto las frías fauces de Wyvern se amoldaron a su rostro.

Las ánimas marchaban en multitud. Una incontable multitud. La mitad de ellas ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Sus muertes habían sido tan súbitas y violentas que no terminaban de procesarlo. Cada dos o tres minutos, alguno sucumbía a la demencia, y Radamanthys tendría que señalar hacia el sitio donde el tumulto comenzaba para que sus subordinados se encargaran del problemático espíritu en cuestión.

Las horas transcurrieron sintiéndose eternas, infestadas de monotonía. Había demasiado trabajo. Los apocalípticos eventos que azotaban la Tierra producían nuevas almas errantes al por mayor, que debían ser propiamente clasificadas y condenadas. Esto último podía llegar a ser un proceso agobiante si Minos andaba de un humor fastidioso, pues era quien se encargaba de aprobar las sentencias sugeridas por Aiacos y Radamanthys.

No era infrecuente que los Espectros hallaran formas de disminuir el tedio de la repetitiva labor. Lo más común eran las tontas competencias entre Esqueletos, quienes, entre risas macabras, usaban sus trinches y guadañas para pinchar a los muertos derribados y ver quien los arreaba más rápido hasta la fosa más cercana. Dichos entretenimientos normalmente le parecían un burdo desperdicio de tiempo, pero en esa ocasión le causó cierta fascinación ver los rostros demacrados y dolientes del par de víctimas abatidas que se arrastraban en contra de su voluntad. Realmente habían dejado de ser humanos para convertirse en criaturas insignificantes, menos que insectos…

Él podría reprender a los soldados por su inmadurez, y sería obedecido sin chistar, pero el ambiente lóbrego había ido erosionado poco a poco su capacidad de compasión… Ese día, en particular, el Surplice se sentía menos pesado sobre su cuerpo, un complemento natural. No sé dio cuenta de que sus labios se encontraban ligeramente curvados mientras contemplaba la tortura, hasta que el chispeo de su propio cosmos lo despabiló. Por reflejo miró al cielo de fúnebres tonos, pero si bien su estrella se observaba un poco más brillante de lo usual, la sensación le parecía ajena.

Volvió su atención a los alrededores con su concentración restaurada… _parcialmente_ restaurada, porque ahora la mitad de su consciencia se ocupaba de crear conjeturas sobre lo que Kanon estaría haciendo, asegurándolo como el culpable de la fugaz alteración que afectó su cosmoenergía.

No aguantó la incertidumbre por mucho tiempo. Apenas minutos después, resopló hastiado y ordenó a Basilisk, Alraune, Harpía y Minotauro que contuvieran las almas en las hondas fosas para el posterior enjuiciamiento. Necesitaba un descanso, y necesitaba averiguar por qué el cosmos de Kanon se había activado. Nada de esto era demasiado urgente, de cualquier forma.

Y "descansos" sólo podía costearse algunos. Las víctimas se generaban por millares minuto a minuto, y eso era bueno, alimentaban el poder de Hades, pero dejaban a sus Jueces exhaustos.

Radamanthys partió de allí.

El Santuario de Poseidón había resultado relajante para él, hasta el momento. La agitación por Kanon se disparaba, pero no era una sensación desagradable; era una bienvenida novedad para su nueva vida gris y mortuoria. Lo que le frustraba era percibir al aludido tan inaccesible.

Al aproximarse al Pilar del Atlántico Norte, los gritos de Kanon le dieron la bienvenida. Se encontraba afuera de su morada, vociferando insultos a Poseidón, a Saga, a Géminis, a sí mismo e incluso a Athena, por no haber sacudido su alma antes, cuando algo podría haber hecho para enmendar sus errores. Y mientras se embebía en su violento proceso de desahogo, hasta rasgarse la garganta, lanzaba descontrolados ataques contra la Escama de Dragón Marino, pero ésta se presumía resistente, y los desatinados golpes de Kanon sólo conseguían que algunas piezas volaran en diversas direcciones.

La mirada de Radamanthys se agudizó al medir el cosmos de Kanon: predeciblemente impresionante, pero cien por ciento carente de precisión. La primera vez que lo percibió sólo había sentido desconsuelo y cobardía; ahora expresaba una furia que, inevitablemente, le cautivó. Sin embargo, el arrebato de Kanon era demasiado ridículo, y si Radamanthys se reprimió de soltar la carcajada fue sólo porque aquél se rindió de rodillas en el piso y sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse revelando su repentino llanto.

Kanon agachó el rostro y su cuerpo se fue aflojando hasta que descansó todo su peso en sus piernas flexionadas. Su espalda encorvada reveló claramente los espasmos de sus silenciosos sollozos. No lloraba así desde que era un chiquillo, ni siquiera la muerte de Saga le generó ese nivel de impotencia, ni siquiera la muerte de Athena le inspiró una reacción así, sólo la infinita sensación de que caía al vacío. Hace poco, cuando pensó que moriría, un par de lágrimas lo vencieron, pero fueron tranquilas. Hoy se estaba rindiendo a sus impulsos más infantiles, pero la regresión que ansiaba jamás llegaría.

Radamanthys permaneció a distancia, estático, retratando el interesante espectáculo. Sentía que aprendía mucho de Kanon de esta manera, pero se fastidió más pronto de lo que hubiera previsto de verlo allí derrotado. Soltó una exhalación cansada y se dirigió hacia él. Kanon se hallaba demasiado enfocado en su propia miseria y no lo notó hasta que estuvo a dos pasos. Entonces, giró bruscamente y su posición se descompuso, dejándolo medio tirado en el piso. Clavó su acuosa mirada en el rubio, el rostro se le enrojeció y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo; la llegada del Kyoto había sido demasiado súbita. Se reprendió, porque no debería haber sido así, lo habría previsto si hubiera atendido mejor al desagradable lazo entre sus cosmos. Frunció las cejas y mostró los dientes en un gesto agresivo.

—¡Qué diablos quieres ahora?

Radamanthys respondió sujetándolo de un brazo para halarlo hacia arriba con extrema facilidad, y Kanon agradeció tirando un puñetazo que se estampó contra la dura pechera purpúrea. Gruñó disgustado cuando Radamanthys atrapó sus muñecas, evitando nuevas agresiones de su parte.

—¿Eres zurdo?— preguntó con naturalidad, mirando por instantes el puño contenido que había atentado insulsamente contra él.

Kanon parpadeó descolocado ante el inesperado señalamiento, luego volvió a mostrar un mohín colérico y forcejó para soltarse, mientras repetía su previa duda.

—¡Qué haces aquí otra vez?

—Lo mismo de antes— contestó lacónico, antes de soltarlo.

Kanon se enderezó y encogió ligeramente los hombros. Quitó la mirada del inexpresivo rostro del extranjero y la dejó divagando a un lado. No supo qué hacer con sus manos, y usó la izquierda para rascar el codo derecho. Este tipo, que se le quedaba viendo sin miramientos, acababa de encontrarlo en un momento horriblemente vergonzoso. Otra vez. Se estaba convirtiendo en una tendencia latosa.

—Las armaduras divinas merecen mayor respeto— Radamanthys comentó a la ligera, con una incipiente sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Kanon bufó exasperado y fue a sentarse en un escalón. Pasó las manos furiosamente sobre su rostro para secarse las mejillas, luego apoyó los codos en las rodillas y enterró las manos en su cabellera enmarañada. Los dedos de su pie izquierdo empujaban su talón, generando movimientos de arriba a abajo en su rodilla, rápidos y repetitivos. Sentía que iba a explotar. Estaba verdaderamente harto de la situación. No quedaba nada, _nada_, y se estaba asfixiando de pensar que _nunca_ habría _nada_ más.

Su estómago rugió, y se sintió aún más fracasado. Realmente tenía que pensar en una forma de terminar con todo, pero siempre se acobardaba al último instante; el pasado llegaba a golpearlo como vendaval para recordarle que no tenía derecho a una salida fácil.

Radamanthys lo ignoró. Caminó por ahí sin prisas, recogió una bota de la Escama que había quedado regada a varios metros de distancia, luego volvió por una hombrera, y las dejó al lado de Kanon para ir en busca del casco que había volado hasta detrás de unas grandes rocas. Kanon miró desinteresadamente las piezas recuperadas de la armadura, y luego lo que había quedado del esqueleto base, que todavía se mantenía más o menos en pie. Exhaló sin fuerzas y, después de algunos segundos de indecisión, recogió el par de piezas y se levantó con gran desánimo para ir a acomodarlas donde correspondía.

En su interior se revolvió una extraña mezcla de culpabilidad y añoranza. Dragón Marino le había dado la oportunidad de reinventarse y él la desperdició de una manera monumentalmente estúpida. Se quedó acuclillado frente a la Escama, enderezando lo que había desacomodado durante su rabieta, y luego sólo permaneció observándola con indisimulable melancolía.

Radamanthys llegó para colocar el casco con cuidado y firmeza. Usó un par de dedos para repasar la aleta superior detenidamente, estudiando los resplandores de los que se vestía el amarillento metal. Kanon elevó la mirada hacia él con cierta renuencia, y en su cara no había otra cosa más que incomprensión.

—No es mía…—musitó sin un verdadero motivo, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo o confesar sus crímenes. Nunca había podido hacer esto último. No había nadie que lo escuchara. Pero no _debería_ añorar a nadie.

—Ya me lo dijiste—Radamanthys contestó en voz baja, deslizando su mirada a la par que su mano acariciaba la cabeza del dragón lentamente—. No me parece que ella lo crea así.

La garganta de Kanon se anudó, y sus pupilas buscaron velozmente el suelo. Sabía que, si lo intentaba, sería capaz de portar a Dragón Marino. No entendía por qué, pero incluso el rechazo de Poseidón no había roto la conexión entre la Escama y su cosmos. Tampoco entendía por qué las palabras de Radamanthys le provocaron una inesperada sensación de consuelo. Se irritó por ello y su semblante se endureció, pero su voz no pudo hacer lo mismo y surgió en un murmullo:

—No tienes que venir.

—No—replicó rápidamente el menor, sin ningún tono en especial, pero penetró los oídos de Kanon con inesperada contundencia. Encogió los hombros sin darse cuenta y sus párpados cayeron un poco más. Luego dio un respingo, aún más visible, cuando el Espectro volvió a hablar.

—Pero quiero.

El resentimiento de Kanon se avivó. Sería preferible que el rubio se marchase tan pronto concluyera sus asuntos con Poseidón, en vez de pasar aquí a entretenerse con su infortunio, simplemente _porque quería. _Porque se le antojaba. Porque quién sabe qué clase de retorcida diversión le causaba verlo así.

—¿Cómo averiguaste mi nombre?—El malhumor engraveció su voz mientras se ponía de pie. Antes no había indagado en tal detalle, pero ahora era más consciente de su propia desconfianza.

—Se lo pregunté a los muertos.

Kanon empalideció. La frescura de su respuesta y la astucia en su mirada le aseguraron que este sujeto conocía mucho más sobre él de lo que dejaba ver. Parpadeó tratando de interpretar lo que había dicho… Sólo pudo pensar en Saga, pero el nombre le pareció impronunciable.

—¿Mi hermano?...

El débil eco de su voz cargaba tantas cosas indiscernibles, que Radamanthys sintió a su hambre desbocarse. Necesitaba conocer todo lo que se ocultaba tras la mirada ensombrecida, y lo haría, sin importar cuántas veces tuviera que regresar aquí.

— ¿Cómo… qué ha sucedido con él?...

—¿De qué te serviría saber?—Curvó mínimamente los labios con algo de sorna—. No puedes ir allá.

Kanon recobró la compostura y entornó la mirada, clavándola en Radamanthys por medio segundo antes de virar y encaminarse al pilar con zancadas furibundas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y la trancó. Pensando con lógica, algo así no era suficiente para parar a un Kyoto, pero dudaba que aquél fuera a tumbarla. No quería estar encerrado pero menos quería estar con él. Ya había hecho suficiente con mencionar a Saga, cavando raíces más profundas para su ansiedad.

Y esta vez, ni siquiera le había traído de comer.

**(...) **


	6. Exploración

Hola~

* * *

**X**

**06: Exploración**

**X**

Las visitas se repitieron. No todos sus viajes eran de carácter oficial, pero no había necesidad de que Kanon se enterara de eso.

Lo que comenzó como un interés frívolo fue subiendo de temperatura. Sin embargo, Radamanthys se sentía atado por la incertidumbre del futuro. No de su futuro, sino el futuro de Dragón Marino.

Hades continuaba debilitado, pero no faltaba mucho para que el sello se rompiera del todo y el Emperador fuera libre de despertar y ostentar su máximo poder. Hades quería proclamarse dueño del mundo que Poseidón había comenzado a limpiar. El Dios del Meikai se encargaría de profundizar el proceso de purificación una vez que la furia de los mares declinara.

Dragón Marino no contaba con el favor de ninguna deidad, y Radamanthys no estaba seguro de dónde yacían las lealtades de aquél. No era difícil determinar que se sentía arrepentido por las consecuencias de sus intrigas, pero no mostraba señales de querer enmendar sus errores. Carecía de la más mínima motivación para cualquier cosa que no fuera hundirse más en su propio hoyo depresivo.

Al menos, parecía aceptar su presencia cada vez mejor, incluso si Radamanthys no se molestaba en explicarse. La compañía no solicitada no le caía del todo mal al mayor, sobre todo porque el rubio ahora no fallaba en traer una u otra cosa para comer o beber.

Kanon podría ser malagradecido, pero no iba a desaprovechar lo que el otro ofrecía, aunque eso significara tener que alojarlo durante algunas horas en su Pilar.

Trató de llevarla en paz, en espera de un momento adecuado para volver a preguntar sobre Saga. Pronto comenzó a darse cuenta de que Radamanthys no le resultaba enteramente impertinente, incluso si poseía una mirada perspicaz y ambiciosa que lo buscaba de manera ininterrumpida, y se clavaba sobre él con insistencia, como si quisiera ver bajo la ropa, bajo la piel. Juzgar su alma, quizás, como era su trabajo.

Kanon se resistía a mostrarse intimidado, pero gradualmente sus defensas se fragilizaban, porque ese tipo de atención era algo demasiado nuevo y raro para él, quien había vivido casi como un ermitaño desde su penosa niñez. Primero, relegado a ser la sombra de Saga, negar su existencia y escurrirse por rincones, acumulando odio hacia todo lo que constituía ese mundo al que no tenía acceso. Después, aislado en la más atroz de las mazmorras y condenado a una muerte lenta y segura por su propio hermano, siendo latigueado inclementemente por las olas y enfrentando agonías diarias, sintiendo cómo las últimas pizcas de humanidad y esperanzas infantiles se hundían en el océano. Y finalmente, años de impaciente espera en el fondo marino, virulentas intenciones hirviendo en su interior mientras, una vez más, mantenía su identidad encubierta.

Había sido un prisionero toda su vida, aun si las rejas que lo contuvieron no siempre fueron visibles. Recordaba miradas decepcionadas de Saga, miradas llenas de temeroso respeto por parte de las Marinas, los ojos de Fénix acogiendo lástima por él.

Era lógico que las pupilas de Radamanthys lo hicieran sentir fuera de lugar, pero él nunca estaba en un buen "lugar" consigo mismo, así que el efecto acababa siendo conveniente.

En ocasiones, el Espectro preguntaba cosas inadecuadas. Cosas sobre el pasado que Kanon quería borrarse de la memoria.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?— dijo un día, queriendo sacarle la historia de su infamia. Radamanthys parecía profesarle cierta admiración por haber sido el hombre que manipulara a un dios. Radamanthys no entendía que Kanon había sido la principal víctima de sus propias maquinaciones. Claro, muchos habían muerto, miles morían día a día, y la cuenta no se detendría próximamente, pero a él le quedaba vivir con esa cruel matemática en mente.

Aquella pregunta no mereció respuesta.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?— indagó en otra ocasión. Entonces, Kanon le miró con una cualidad despectiva, como si no conociera nada del mundo. Esbozó una media sonrisa cansada, y dijo:

—¿A dónde más iría?

No es que estuviese atrapado. Temía a la cara actual de la Tierra, pero si quisiera conocerla, podría hacerlo sin siquiera tener que atravesar los espeluznantes mares. Era un maestro de las dimensiones, después de todo.

Un día, fue Kanon quien comenzó a hacer preguntas.

Se encontraban afuera de su morada, el mayor sentado en las últimas escalinatas; el otro unos metros detrás, con la espalda apoyada en el Pilar, dormitando. El Surplice de Wyvern reposaba cerca de ahí, pero lucía incompleto. Kanon sostenía el casco entre las manos y lo estudiaba lleno de curiosidad, repasando las yemas de sus dedos delicadamente sobre las irregularidades de los cuernos, luego contorneando los ojos grabados del dragón y los colmillos que sobresalían y se encargaban de enmarcar la cara de Radamanthys cuando portaba dicho artificio. No lo había visto sin la vestidura sagrada hasta el día de hoy, que se quedó más rato de lo usual y decidió echar la siesta. Kanon descubrió la abundante y revuelta melena dorada de la que sólo había vislumbrado algunos mechones.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda pero no volteó. Los detalles de la armadura eran impresionantes, Kanon no se cansaba de admirarla. Radamanthys tomó asiento a su lado, se cubrió un bostezo con la mano y fijó la mirada en la bóveda celeste del reino submarino.

—¿De qué hablaste con Poseidón?

Al rubio le sorprendió el súbito interés, pero contestó despreocupadamente.

—No he hablado con él.

Radamanthys le explicó que Poseidón había estado negándose a recibirlo. Según el General de Siren, el Dios de los Mares no tenía nada que hablar con un enviado del Meikai si el Emperador del mismo aún dormía. De cierta forma tenía razón, no estaba ahí por órdenes directas de Hades, sino de la señora Pandora.

En ese caso, Kanon tendría que preguntar qué era lo que planeaba discutir con Poseidón, cuando finalmente se encontrara con él, pero no estaba seguro de si en realidad quería enterarse de pormenores. Balanceó levemente una rodilla y apreció de reojo que el otro no había dejado de observar las falsas nubes.

—¿Qué tanto miras?

—Parece un poco como el de allá arriba.

Kanon no lo recordaba. Alzó la mirada para intentar hacerse una idea. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los remolinos verdemares de ese cielo, que le costaba mucho trabajo dibujar en su imaginación al firmamento que conoció de pequeño.

—¿Cómo es, abajo?

—Negruzco, a veces púrpura… las nubes son rojizas.

Radamanthys añoraba la versión original con la que había crecido: el voluble azul, las nubes de lluvia, el tímido sol. No hacía mucho tiempo que tuvo que despedir su previa identidad, y todavía no se acostumbraba a ser Wyvern, a ratos sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría del extraño sueño. Pero el sueño había sido lo de antes, sus veintitrés años como humano común y corriente, viviendo dormido hasta que fue despertado y la conciencia de Wyvern se le fue heredada. Desvió la vista al piso, sintiéndose súbitamente malhumorado. Kanon lo notó.

—¿Todo el tiempo?

—Sí.

Fue un panorama del que se cansó pronto. El primer día todo le causó emoción, pero conforme la sensación de novedad se aplacó, la lúgubre realidad comenzó a generarle un desagradable frío interno, y ya no se pudo seguir maravillando de los fuegos fatuos ni la atmósfera mortuoria. Y sabía que no era muy prometedor, pero se estaba aficionando de más al descanso que proveía el contrastante Santuario Marino; no había eterna oscuridad, no había llantos de las almas, ni hedor a muerte.

Y estaba Kanon.

—Así que has estado allá arriba— comentó el gemelo, curioso al percatarse de lo poco que conocía de él.

—Durante veintitrés años, hasta que _esto_ comenzó.

Kanon alzó las cejas y parpadeó sorprendido. Le había calculado más edad. Radamanthys interpretó acertadamente su reacción.

—¿Creíste que era mayor? Tal vez por el Surplice.

No tanto, pensó Kanon. Era la actitud, la mirada, su complexión. O quizás sólo su milenario cosmos.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Islas Fellows.

La expresión despistada de Kanon le arrancó una sonrisa al rubio.

—Cerca de Reino Unido. Montañas verdes, viento, muchas ovejas…—Volvió a mirar para arriba y se encogió de hombros—. Ya no deben existir.

Kanon pasó saliva, sus dedos se tensaron sobre la pulida superficie del casco.

**—**¿No deberías querer matarme?

Hubo un segundo cargado de incertidumbre.

—Tal vez.

Su familia había perecido. Por culpa de Kanon. Sin embargo, tenía que dejar de aferrarse a los vestigios de aquella vida y acoplarse a lo que la estrella de la Ferocidad había planeado para él**. **Contradiciendo dicha resolución, a ratos se desentendía de todo para venir acá y regodearse en la extrañeza que Kanon causaba.

Kanon le hacía sentir menos "Wyvern".

—¿Y qué hacías, antes de esto? —Kanon frunció el ceño, extrañado ante el tono manso de su propia voz. ¿Y por qué estaba hablando tanto con el Espectro? Era la mayor cantidad de palabras que intercambiaban desde que comenzó a venir.

—Estaba a punto de graduarme—informó con una mueca irónica—.No tiene importancia. ¿Y tú?

Kanon se sintió intimidado. Radamanthys, pese a ser menor, conocía mucho más del mundo que él; había estudiado, había vivido como un ser humano común, relacionándose con la gente normalmente. Se sintió bastante inmaduro a su lado, rebasado en el aspecto social e intelectual, y se preguntó qué cosa podría sacar aquél de estar aquí con él.

—Ya has oído la historia.

—La historia no relata trece años… ¿Qué hacías cuando te aburrías?

Eran casi catorce, pensó Kanon. Y no es que en algún momento el aburrimiento lo dejara, siempre estaba ahí, sólo cambiaba de intensidad.

—Explorar.

Kanon se puso de pie, avanzó algunos escalones, giró con una mirada astuta y aventó con suavidad el casco para que su dueño lo atrapara. Terminó de dar la vuelta para continuar el descenso.

—¿Vienes?—dijo con inusual ánimo.

Radamanthys dejó el casco en el suelo y fue tras él.

Anduvieron por largo rato investigando el relieve oceánico. Kanon conocía hasta el más pequeño recoveco, y conducía al menor con un aire presuntuoso, señalando aquí y allá, sin hablar mucho, dejando que el paisaje contara por sí solo su historia. Recorrieron incansablemente las llanuras abisales, encontraron fosas aparentemente sin fondo, levantamientos de roca porosa que casi tocaban el cielo, parajes paradisiacos y desérticos colindando en una visión de ensueño.

En cierto momento, Kanon se hartó del paseo, y volteó para revisar el humor de su acompañante. Radamanthys era mínimamente más alto que él, nada notable, podía mirarlo a los ojos con sólo girar el perfil. Lo descubrió enfrascado en la toma de fotografías mentales de sus alrededores, y supuso que podían retrasar el regreso unos minutos más.

—¿Qué hay por aquí?

El Espectro se asomó a una gran grieta entre las rocas. No se divisaba nada más que un largo túnel pétreo, pero a su nariz llegaba un olor fresco y difícil de identificar.

—Una cueva de agua dulce… Volvamos.

—Todavía no.

Y se adentró a la penumbra. Kanon masculló maldiciones y lo siguió. Caminaron a ciegas en el pedregoso y resbaloso sendero, iniciando un descenso incierto.

—Déjame ir primero, conozco este lugar— dijo Kanon, y Radamanthys se frenó y se pegó a la pared para que Kanon pasara y pudiera guiar el camino. Sin embargo, parte del sedimento cedió bajo sus zapatos y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Los rápidos reflejos del menor le evitaron de tocar el suelo.

Radamanthys no lo dejó ir enseguida. Kanon arqueó una ceja cuando sintió que el otro le empujaba contra las piedras. Todavía sujetaba firmemente sus brazos y lo podía sentir muy cerca aunque no consiguiera delinear su rostro en la oscuridad. Radamanthys, por otra parte, podía ver con perfecta nitidez; sus pupilas se habían entrenado a ambientes opacos.

—Ya puedes soltarme— anunció Kanon, frunciendo el ceño ante la aparente sordera del otro.

—Wyv…— planeaba insistir cuando una repentina caricia sobre su mejilla le distrajo. Parpadeó y agudizó la mirada, pudo apreciar chispeos que le sirvieron para ubicar el par de ojos vecinos. La mano que lo tocaba con extraña intensidad se amoldó a su cuello. Cuando Kanon separó sus labios para volver a expresar su inconformidad con la situación, fue sorprendido por una presión no invitada que dejó a los ininteligibles sonidos atrapados dentro de su boca. Cuidadosas succiones, el roce demorado de una lengua, un saboreo comedido que hizo a sus párpados temblar, a sus dedos flexionarse indecisos y a sus pulmones enchicarse y parar sus funciones temporalmente. El cabello sobre su nuca recibía caricias apacibles, mientras uno de sus brazos continuaba siendo asido con fuerza.

Sus papilas gustativas fueron golpeadas por el aliento tibio de Radamanthys cuando éste impuso algunos milímetros de distancia. Sus perfiles podían volver a encajar en cualquier momento. Wyvern ciertamente sentía impulsos de buscar los labios de Kanon otra vez, pero primero quiso enterarse del tipo de impresión que había causado. Kanon trató de clavar la mirada en los ojos de Espectro, descifrarlo aunque a duras penas pudiera verlo. Tragó grueso antes de hablar.

—Esto no se repetirá.

Radamanthys resopló incrédulamente, casi riendo. Entonces, a Kanon de verdad le pareció joven, incluso más de lo que había dicho que era. Su reciente impulsividad inspiró dicha impresión, y el descaro de su siguiente pregunta terminó de asentarla.

—¿Por qué?

Porque carecía de lógica o justificación. Porque él no lo había pedido. Porque no llevaría a ninguna parte. Kanon no dio voz a ninguno de sus motivos, lo apartó con un empujón corto y retomó el espinoso trayecto a un ritmo presuroso. A Radamanthys no le gustó darse con este tope, pero lo siguió en silencio, y rumió su desagrado pensando de qué manera sortearlo.

El pasillo poco a poco se fue abriendo hasta revelar el estómago de la caverna, amplio y escasamente iluminado por frágiles haces de luz que se colaban a través de fisuras en la montaña. Al menos Kanon ya podía ver más allá de sus narices. Había numerosas estalactitas en el techo, y el piso y las paredes estaban forrados de roca calcárea.

—Listo, aquí estamos, no es nada del otro mundo…— dijo, nervioso —. Regresemos.

—¿Nada del otro mundo?— preguntó el menor con una media sonrisa, adelantándose hasta el estanque de agua dulce que constituía la parte central de esa gruta. El agua se colaba por las paredes, creando un escandaloso crujir, como pequeñas cascadas que alimentaban al depósito subterráneo. Nunca había posado los ojos en un lugar como este. Un extraño edén formado en las virginales entrañas de la tierra. Pisado por nadie antes, excepto Kanon. Y éste no parecía darle su debida importancia.

Radamanthys se quitó el calzado, luego la playera, y dejó que la gravedad reclamara todo.

—¿Qué haces?

El clavado con el que entró al agua fue una respuesta clara. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que nadó, y ahora contaba con la oportunidad perfecta.

El chapoteo hizo eco. Kanon se asomó cautelosamente justo cuando la cabeza rubia emergió a la superficie y salpicó agua por doquier. Pasó saliva cuando aquél, predeciblemente, volteó hacia él.

—Ven.

—No.

—No te haré nada— sonrió burlón.

—No _podrías_ hacerme nada—señaló juntando las cejas. El comentario del otro había sido ligero pero le atizó un chispazo de orgullo. No se habían medido en batalla, pero sus cosmos ya se conocían suficientemente bien como para certificar el poder latente del otro. Radamanthys parecía olvidarlo, aunque quizás él tenía la culpa de eso gracias a sus patéticos episodios—. Y estoy bien aquí. Apresúrate. — Se sentó en el suelo para enfatizar su determinación.

Radamanthys le dirigió una mirada intrigada. La actitud caprichuda de Kanon le decepcionó, pero decidió no preocuparse por ello y disfrutar el tiempo que pudiera de su vivificante pasatiempo acuático.

Kanon suspiró aliviado cuando el otro finalmente eligió ignorarlo. No le temía a él, para nada. Su renuencia tenía origen en algo más simple y vergonzoso. Cavernas como tales eran su fuente de líquido vital, pero no de entretención. Las aparentemente inofensivas albercas eran demasiado profundas, el fondo no se alcanzaba a distinguir. El agua estaba quieta, pero en sus recuerdos el agua _nunca_ se quedaba quieta por mucho tiempo. Jamás admitiría este tipo de temores a nadie, prefería que aquél lo creyera malhumorado por el imprevisto beso.

Lo observó mientras nadaba. Contó los segundos durante los cuales se sumergía, intentó imaginarse lo que sentía, qué clase de gusto sacaba. Y pensó en lo que vendría. Tarde o temprano su presencia traería consecuencias, pero el futuro se divisaba tan turbio… Kanon no quería pensar en él.

—Me adelantaré— dijo de repente, y se puso de pie. Radamanthys le miró con tremendo hastío, pero fue tras él un par de minutos después, admitiendo para sí mismo que "ir tras él" definía la mayor parte de su tiempo últimamente.

Suspiró intranquilo, recordándose de algo importante.

Tenía que resolver estos rodeos antes de que la Tierra resurgiera.

**(…)**


	7. Dulce

Gracias Ale, Lesty y los fantasmas *W* lol, aquí dejo otro capi xD

* * *

**X**

**07: Dulce**

**X**

La extraña actitud de Kanon en la gruta y el beso compartido le impidieron a Radamanthys concentrarse en su trabajo durante los días subsecuentes. Sylphid, su subordinado más cercano, no falló en notarlo.

Para esos dos, fue insólito encontrarse de nuevo en el Inframundo como versiones ligeramente alteradas de sí mismos después de haberse conocido en la Tierra. Les confirmó que todo aquello vivido no había sido un espejismo, que habían dejado familias atrás, sueños enterrados. Dotó al ambiente exótico de una mínima familiaridad. Continuaban siendo amigos pero las cosas habían cambiado. Además de que sus estrellas los moldeaban progresivamente en Basilisk y Wyvern, la diferencia entre rangos les obligaba a imponer cierta formalidad a sus intercambios, al menos frente a terceros.

Cuando se hallaban solos, podían pretender que seguían siendo el par de muchachos que cooperaban para la renta e iban todos los viernes al pub de la esquina. Únicamente tenían un año de conocerse, desde que Sylphid entró como estudiante de intercambio a la universidad que Radamanthys asistía, y no hubieran cruzado caminos si éste aún no debiera el proyecto final de investigación.

—Falta poco— comentó Sylphid, adelantándose para caminar un paso tras Radamanthys, quien andaba raudo, destilando fastidio. Acababa de salir de una reunión con Pandora, y Sylphid estaba ahí para transmitir las futuras órdenes al resto de los Espectros bajo el mando del Kyoto.

Radamanthys gruñó en respuesta y quiso dejar de pensar en lo que el belga profetizaba. Prefirió pensar en Kanon, y se le ocurrió que quizás podría hallar algo de iluminación en su acompañante.

—Sylphid.

El aludido se adelantó para quedar hombro a hombro y le interrogó con la mirada.

—¿Recuerdas a aquel sujeto… el hijo del dueño del pub?

Sylphid inclinó levemente la frente en un vano intento de ocultar su sonrisa burlona.

—¿El irlandés que se te iba encima siempre que te pasabas de copas?

Radamanthys asintió, y se detuvo a considerar que no era propio hablar de esto con su subordinado, pero confiaba en Sylphid, y la influencia del Surplice no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para curarlo del engatusamiento causado por Kanon. Al menos, no todavía.

—¿Qué con él?—preguntó Sylphid.

—Nunca me interesó.

—Eso no es noticia—resopló conmemorando los hilarantes episodios, y tratando de hallarle sentido a esta súbita y extraña conversación. Wyvern parecía menos Kyoto que nunca, divagando sobre un tema tan inesperado y tan _humano_; no estaba seguro de si debía preocuparse o hallarlo divertido y tomarlo sólo como un lapso de juicio. Repentinamente, su rostro cambió de expresión, alzó una ceja y sus ojos chispearon suspicaces, mientras sus labios contenían una sonrisa intrigada —. No me digas que estás pensando en cambiarte de equipo.

El tenso silencio de Radamanthys le permitió darle rienda suelta a su teoría.

—Es cierto que nuestras opciones están limitadas aquí pero…— Sylphid se interrumpió a sí mismo— Ah, ¿Queen te dijo algo, cierto?

—¿Queen? No, ¿por qué?

—No tiene importancia…— suspiró divertido. Radamanthys había andado especialmente distraído de un tiempo para acá, pero al parecer no tenía nada que ver con las miradas sugerentes del joven Alraune.

—Hay un sujeto, en el Santuario de Poseidón.

—¿Un General?

Radamanthys asintió.

—Me preguntaba por qué ibas tanto para allá...

—Es difícil.

—¿Qué cosa?

Al sentir que diría el nombre de Kanon, supo que no podía seguir hablando.

—Nada, olvídalo.

Él. Era condenadamente difícil.

**x-x-x**

Balanceó suavemente su vaso, haciendo que los hielos chocaran entre sí y provocaran un débil repique. Lo alzó y bebió las últimas gotas, disfrutando del efecto cálido que acariciaba su garganta, y anhelando más. Últimamente se la vivía en anhelos. Al menos este lo podía satisfacer. Alcanzó la botella y se sirvió un poco más.

La situación era problemática. Le agradaban los retos pero este no se podía solucionar mediante estrategias lógicas. Kanon era una criatura compleja. A ratos le parecía entenderlo, vislumbrar cierta vulnerabilidad que le incentivaba, pero luego aquél se escudaba tras la indiferencia, acurrucándose solo con sus remordimientos y temores. Y Radamanthys estaba considerando si en realidad valdría la pena escudriñar más profundo, hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad tan tremenda como Kanon.

El recuerdo de su mirada esmeralda azotó su mente para tambalear sus razonamientos. Sus entrañas clamaban por Kanon, en contra de toda sensatez. Le trasmitía un caos humano irresistible, contraste extremo al orden tenebroso que lo rodeaba. Y una humanidad como tal era, en estos tiempos, cualidad en peligro de extinción. Kanon era el atormentado agente de destrucción, el último remanente de lo mismo que había exterminado.

Dejó a Sylphid a cargo de Caína y viajó al Santuario Marino una vez más, en busca de aquello que anhelaba.

Se adentró al Pilar con sigilo —el mayor sigilo que el Surplice le permitía—. Kanon no atendió a su cosmos, no despertó cuando se coló por la puerta. Radamanthys se acercó hasta su cama y lo observó mientras discutía mediante balbuceos con personajes de su sueño. Pesadilla, más bien, por los espasmos agobiados de sus facciones.

No estuvo seguro de si quería despertarlo. Ansiaba descubrir más de él, tenerlo por completo destapado para luego devorarlo. Si pudiera ver en sus pesadillas, con toda certeza hallaría herramientas para conseguir su meta. Quería que Kanon se sintiera tan impulsado hacia él como era el caso opuesto.

Dejó la bolsa que cargaba consigo sobre la cama y estiró una mano hasta rozar su frente. Empujó con delicadeza algunos mechones azulados del flequillo, y luego deslizó los dedos sobre su mejilla. Se sorprendió al notar que Kanon se inclinaba inconscientemente en busca de la caricia, su expresión relajándose de un segundo a otro. Sonrió satisfecho. Esto era lo que necesitaba conseguir, una dependencia a la que el otro no pudiera resistirse.

Tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama y continuó explorando el rostro del griego con sutiles toques de sus dedos, contorneando el pómulo y la mandíbula, hasta que Kanon suspiró y dejó sus labios abiertos un milímetro. Radamanthys no lo pensó dos veces y visitó dichas carnosidades con su pulgar. Presionó suavemente, tiró del inferior para aumentar otro milímetro de la tentadora abertura, y pasó saliva cuando el aliento entibió sus dedos. Kanon frunció el ceño, relamió sus labios, rozando el curioso pulgar de Radamanthys con su lengua. Éste retiró su mano cuando el pelilargo giró sobre un costado. Se tomó unos momentos para analizar los efectos que su propio cuerpo sufría: el ritmo cardíaco acelerado, el ansioso hormigueo de su piel, la naciente flama interna.

Notó el pequeño espacio visible del abdomen de Kanon, expuesto cuando la playera se le recogió por el movimiento. Su mano se movilizó de nuevo, con mucha mayor confianza esta vez. Fue del hueso que resaltaba en su cadera hacia su abdomen, incitando débiles contracciones en la piel que visitaba. Jugó un poco con su ombligo, y escuchó algunos gemidos en protesta, pero no quiso detenerse. Siguió acariciando exploratoriamente la zona, y se aficionó de inmediato a los vellitos iniciadores de un atrayente camino hacia abajo que era interrumpido por su pantalón.

Una voz adormilada cortó con su entretención.

—¿Qué haces?—Kanon se movió hasta sentarse y batió un brazo para alejar la molestosa mano del Espectro—. No fastidies—ordenó con un gesto mortificado. Parpadeó varias veces y pasó la mano sobre su rostro, tratando de despabilarse. Cuando su mirada adquirió nitidez, atravesó al rubio con ella, transmitiendo una montaña de hostilidad.

Radamanthys alcanzó la bolsa que había traído consigo y la alzó, agitándola en el aire para distraerlo.

—Dulces—anunció. El ceño de Kanon continuó fruncido, pero el resplandor de sus ojos se suavizó. Radamanthys reprimió una sonrisa. La visible confusión del otro le divertía desmedidamente. Le entregó la bolsa de dulces y estudió cada una de sus desconfiadas acciones, desde que la abrió hasta que sacó un caramelo de su envoltura y lo llevó a su boca.

Kanon leyó las envolturas de los diversos dulces mientras saboreaba y paseaba dentro de su boca al primer elegido, tratando de decidir cuál le seguiría. Comenzó a desenvolver uno de menta, temporalmente olvidado del inglés que lo observaba sin perderse un detalle. Radamanthys retrataba los movimientos de su nuez de Adán al pasar saliva, la forma del dulce cuando lo empujaba contra su mejilla, los ruiditos al chocar contra los dientes, los crujidos cuando lo empezó a morder, la novedosa curiosidad de aires pueriles que se agolpó en su mirada mientras evaluaba el resto de las golosinas.

Las ganas de besarlo y robar el sabor azucarado de sus labios fueron inmensas. La mandíbula se le atoró tratando de contenerse, sus manos formaron puños llenos de impaciencia.

—¿Te gustan?

Kanon se encogió de hombros y engulló el óvalo rojiblanco.

—Son dulces, ¿a quién no le gustan?

—A mí.

Kanon viró los ojos hacia arriba.

—Claro, Juez del infierno y eso…—comentó de buen humor, dejando ver una efímera sonrisa. Era raro, pero se sentía extrañamente… _bien_—. No comía de estos desde que tenía ocho. Solía robarlos de las tiendas de Rodorio…

Hasta que Saga lo descubrió y le prohibió terminantemente volver a hacerlo.

—¿Rodorio?

—Un pueblo cerca del Santuario. —Enarcó una ceja y miró al otro con suspicacia—¿De dónde consigues todo esto?

—Giudecca. Hay bodegas llenas de todo tipo de cosas. Los espectros también comen, ¿sabes?…

Kanon no replicó. Era una mala costumbre, ésa que tenía, de dejarlo hablando solo en ocasiones.

—Deberías guardar algunos para después.—Le retiró la bolsa y la dejó al pie de la cama. Kanon mostró una expresión inconforme pero no dijo nada. Ya se los comería cuando el Espectro se fuera. Se preguntó a qué había venido esta vez.

—¿Poseidón te recibió?

—No.

En realidad ni siquiera se molestó en buscarlo. El Dios de los Mares había dejado claro que no le interesaba otorgarle una audiencia hasta que el castigo de la Tierra finalizara. Sin embargo, no se le antojaba hacerle saber a Kanon que sólo venía por la oportunidad de verlo.

Fue su turno de encauzar la conversación.

—¿Con qué soñabas?

—Grecia.—Los labios de Kanon se tensaron en cuanto escupieron la respuesta. Había sido un descuido, no podía hablar de cosas tan personales con el Kyoto.

—¿Eso es todo?

Kanon demoró su reacción pero definitivamente no planeaba decirle más. Se recostó y guardó silencio durante algunos minutos, mirando al otro y preguntándose si aquél no se cansaba de mirarlo. Kanon quería que se fuera. Tenerlo alrededor era confuso y frustrante. A veces se tomaba demasiadas libertades… el beso de la gruta, esa manera de despertarlo hoy, el simplemente estar aquí y analizarlo sin discreción. ¿Quizás él incentivaba tales atrevimientos? Tal vez no se había esforzado lo suficiente en ahuyentarlo.

—¿Qué más quieres?—Y ahora le hacía innecesarias preguntas para retenerlo. Algo no funcionaba bien en su cabeza.

—Pensé que ya te había quedado claro.

Estaba mal alimentado, mal aseado, su piel preocupantemente deslucida, sus cabellos llenos de visibles marañas. Pese a todo aquello, la fuerza que lo compelía no se debilitaba. ¿Sería esto parte de Wyvern? ¿Dos dragones destinados a chocar de una u otra manera? No debía ser así, se dijo. Sólo servir como Juez tendría que interesarle. Pero Kanon era un oasis, y él venía de las tinieblas. Era imposible resistirse.

Kanon se pasó una mano por el cabello y rascó distraídamente su estómago.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

Radamanthys esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sutil cambio de tema—señaló antes de contestar—: viernes.

Kanon suspiró y enfocó la mirada en el techo. La sensación de encerramiento se desarrolló rápidamente. La llegada de Radamanthys había retrasado su salida del Pilar. Y lo continuaba haciendo, aprovechando su silencio para hablar de trivialidades, como si a él le interesara conocerlo. Quizás sí le interesaba un poco, por algo sus oídos no se perdían de ninguna palabra, pero Kanon se recordaba a cada segundo que no debía dejarse influenciar. Aunque a veces le cayera bien su compañía, no tenía caso acostumbrarse a algo que terminaría antes de empezar.

Radamanthys le contó lo que solía hacer en días como estos; los viernes de pub con sus amigos —sus "mates", dijo en inglés—. Luego, en vista de que la mirada de Kanon se centró en él y chispeó curiosa durante un instante, se animó a alargar la historia de aquel personaje que el Surplice de Wyvern había absorbido. Describió los ordinarios eventos que comúnmente caracterizaban su semana: la universidad, su trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca, los miércoles en el club de natación, y los domingos de bádminton con su controladora hermana. Por un largo rato no paró de narrar detalles de su antigua vida, que añoraba más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Y mientras mantenía esa conversación de una vía con Kanon, pensaba en lo extravagante de la situación, recordando a una ex-novia que lo botó porque "no se podía hablar con él". Quién lo viera ahora…

Aunque le generaba fascinación enterarse de cosas tan ajenas para él, Kanon no podía simpatizar; él aborrecía lo que su propia existencia había sido. Aun así, siguió prestando atención, sin demostrarlo demasiado.

Y Radamanthys continuó hablando de cosas al azar; del gato callejero que ahora siempre se llamaría "Kanon" en su mente, de los frescos veranos en las Islas Fellows y los inviernos helados de Leeds. Kanon sólo escuchaba, y es que, ¿con qué tipo de información podría reciprocar?... ¿La inclemente vida en el Santuario, el aislamiento que marcó su infancia, la agonía de Sunión? En definitiva, era mejor escuchar.

Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba hacerlo. Su voz tenía un ritmo elegante, y era profunda, se le infiltraba en los poros y le evocaba la idea de una caricia aterciopelada. Le provocaba una inusual sensación de seguridad… _incierta _seguridad. Se sintió estimulado por el sonido. Más que eso, por todo lo que la presencia del Espectro traía: la mirada enganchadora, el carácter esotérico de su cosmos, la osada invasión a su guarida y a su espacio personal, la actitud variante —a ratos determinada e impulsiva, y luego casual e inofensiva—, y la admirable capacidad de transmitirle su ambición sin hacerlo sentir amenazado. El intenso conjunto removía las raíces de su curiosidad.

Y sería fácil rendirse a los reclamos de su ser. Después de todo, aunque odiara pensar en ello, se sentía solo. No era nada nuevo, su existencia siempre había sido marcada por la ausencia de los demás, pero la melancólica sensación se había intensificado por culpa de Radamanthys, que venía y se largaba a su antojo, subrayándole esa realidad.

Era especialmente tentador porque presentía que, de entregarse a sus impulsos, la experiencia sería arrasadora. Lo sabía por el fuego contenido que ardía en los ojos ocres del otro. En el pasado, tomó prestada la identidad de su hermano para conseguir la atención que su cuerpo adolescente necesitaba. Y Dragón Marino tuvo a muchos sirvientes disponibles, pero todos sus episodios de desahogo carnal se vieron marcados por el frío; actos mecánicos sin consecuencias. En el hipotético caso de que algo sucediera con Radamanthys, sería distinto, porque las consecuencias se habían adelantado al hecho, y ya lo tenían atrapado, fomentando un deseo cancerígeno.

Sin embargo, Kanon no podía permitirse flaquear. Su única penitencia —la soledad— era demasiado blanda de por sí. Al menos debía aceptarla disciplinadamente.

—Será mejor que te vayas—fingió un tono adormilado, volvió a girar sobre un costado para darle la espalda, y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en medir su respiración para que pareciera calma. Tuvo que mantener el teatro en pie durante un par de minutos. Se sobresaltó con el portazo y soltó una exhalación entrecortada.

**x-x-x**

El Surplice quedó hecho añicos. El Espectro rogó por su vida, escupiendo borbotones de sangre con cada sílaba atorada. No fue escuchado. El verdugo ignoró sus agonizantes tartamudeos, y lo arrastró hacia el infierno más cercano.

Se trataba de un Espectro de bajo rango que nadie extrañaría, pero su pecado era imperdonable.

Traición.

Se negaba a desempeñar su deber, resistiéndose a la influencia de su estrella. Incluso había intentado escapar para continuar siendo humano.

Una locura. Una deshonra.

¿Cómo era posible que prefiriera un mundo destrozado e inhabitable a la segura oscuridad del Meikai?...

No había necesidad de seguir los procedimientos y enjuiciarlo. Decidió proclamar y ejecutar la sentencia en cuanto lo localizó. Formaba parte de su batallón y le concernía reafirmar su autoridad. Este desgraciado sería un ejemplo adecuado para el resto. Ningún otro subordinado tendría aspiraciones infames como tales.

Llegaron a la laguna de sangre ardiente y lo arrojó en ella, para dejar que se hirviera por siempre.

El fuego danzante quedó impreso en las impasibles pupilas de Wyvern. Era la primera vida que arrebataba, pero los clamores desgarrados de la víctima que se cocía en temperaturas inhumanas no le movieron una fibra de su ser.

Si escudriñaba un poco dentro de su conciencia, podría deducir que él era parcialmente culpable de caer en tentaciones de su lado humano. Por ello se comportó inmisericorde, desahogando el coraje hacia sí mismo, y hacia Kanon…

Wyvern era alguien poderoso, alguien importante, y el griego tenía la insolencia de pretender que su presencia le incordiaba, cuando la realidad era visible en su mirada falseada y perceptible en su medroso cosmos.

Kanon se sentía _tan_ parte de él que no tenerlo le parecía absurdo. Y estaba cansándose de buscar, atender y esperar; de ser obsequioso y paciente.

Estaba cansándose de ser él.

** (…)**


	8. Fobia

X

**08: Fobia**

X

El mar invadía sus sueños. Había nacido rodeado de él, después de todo. El magnetismo era inevitable, el confort de la familiaridad lo llamaba.

Todavía recordaba con perfecta claridad el primer verano que atestiguó la caza de ballenas en las Islas Fellows. Al final de ese día, decidió que el año siguiente se quedaría en casa. Ver a las majestuosas criaturas expuestas sin vida en la playa chocó fuertemente con la admiración que el océano le provocaba. Cada verano, el ritual de masacre se repetía. Siempre había abundancia de comida después de la caza, y todo mundo parecía satisfecho, así que comenzó a resentir su propia indignación. Cuando creció, tuvo que ayudar. Entonces pudo acercarse más al océano, ver a los cetáceos jugar entre las olas antes de ser cruelmente capturados. La frustración creció. ¿No había otra manera? Debía de haberla. En cuanto juntó suficiente dinero, dejó las islas y se enroló a estudiar biología marina en la ciudad de Leeds.

Era gracioso pensar que cosas como aquellas solían importarle. Ahora todo parecía tan irrelevante. Todo menos Kanon y su envidiable hábitat marítimo. El mismo Kanon evocaba en su imaginación la visión del inmenso azul, con sus mareas cambiantes, la esporádica rebeldía, la relajante calma que no duraba mucho. Sus ojos poseían el color de los oleajes de litoral, y su cabellera era una cascada proveniente de las profundidades del mar abierto.

Estaba completamente aturdido.

La próxima vez que acudió al Santuario Marino, no encontró a Kanon en su Pilar ni en los alrededores. Radamanthys recurrió al cosmos para ubicarlo y enseguida emprendió el camino hacia la dirección trazada. Un camino familiar por el que anduvo la última vez, y el destino también era uno conocido. Se adentró a la caverna, frenando en seco cuando llegó al centro de ésta y descubrió una visión inesperada.

Kanon se encontraba sentado en la orilla, con las piernas dentro del agua, y se inclinaba constantemente a recoger líquido en sus manos para untarlo sobre su cuerpo desnudo, lavándose a prisas. La gran cantidad de piel apiñonada al descubierto enajenó momentáneamente al menor, calentándole la sangre al instante.

"Ten cuidado con las sirenas," le había aconsejado Sylphid antes de su primera visita al reino submarino. El problema no habían sido las sirenas, el problema era este hombre que ostentaba un tremendo poder sobre su organismo.

Radamanthys parpadeó, sorprendido de que aquél no lo notase, ni siquiera con el despliegue de energía que había usado para llegar ahí. Kanon tenía la mirada enfocada en el fondo azul negruzco, pero no parecía estar observando nada, y sus manos se movían automáticamente para terminar lo más pronto posible con su tarea, mientras memorias espinosas ataban a sus pensamientos, abstrayéndolo de su entorno.

Era irónico que su más grande temor —acabar en el fondo del océano— se hubiera materializado. No estaba precisamente atrapado ahí, pero nada le esperaba allá arriba, o en ninguna otra parte.

Creyó que Cabo Sunión había sido la antesala del infierno, pero dicho infierno continuaba eludiéndolo hasta el día de hoy, relegándolo así a una realidad áspera de la cual estaba exhausto. El fondo indistinguible de esa charca subterránea lo alteraba con sus secretos… era extrañamente magnético, como todo aquello que representaba peligro. Incluso si estaba rodeado de mar, la última vez que sintió a las olas fue durante su agonía tras las rejas. El agua que reposaba aquí no imitaba el salvajismo de aquellas, pero sí el color y el aroma, y la molestosa adherencia sobre su piel que todavía lo sacudía en las noches con la irreal sensación de hallarse sumergido.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, giró el perfil bruscamente. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de procesar la presencia de Radamanthys y fijarse en sus anubarrados ojos dorados, antes de que el aludido se inclinara y multiplicara su desconcierto con un ávido beso que partió sus labios y demandó la exposición de su lengua. Un par de manos se anclaron imperiosas sobre su cuerpo, asegurando su posición. Kanon intentó virar y empujarlo, pero el otro hizo esto mismo e insistió por escudriñar vorazmente dentro de su boca. Un nudo ató la garganta de Kanon cuando se sintió caer al agua, seguido por el Espectro, sujetado siempre por él, incluso cuando comenzó a hundirse… y el contacto no paró ni un segundo de los muchos que fue poseído por una peculiar inercia, fruto de la incredulidad ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cerró los ojos cuando el agua lo rodeó por completo. Aspiró un poco de ella, tuvo que recordarse de desactivar sus fosas nasales. No escuchó sonidos, ningún otro además del zumbido del pánico. Sintió una sonrisa gustosa contra sus labios, y su falta de reacción se alargó. Se hubiera ido al fondo sino fuera por los ambiciosos brazos que lo apresaban. Se hizo consciente de los retumbos alojados en sus oídos, provenientes de su descolocado corazón, y la carrera a mil por hora de su sangre. Aun así, el descontrol interno no desbarató su petrificación.

Las caricias que lo recorrían destilaban confianza, codicia, y al mismo tiempo presumían un extraño carácter alabador, tal como los labios que reclamaban al mismo tiempo que ofrecían; un intercambio equivalente en el que Kanon participaba con absoluta pasividad.

Radamanthys conseguía entretención de la experiencia, y la ductilidad que Kanon presentaba bajo el agua, si bien sorprendente, le satisfacía en desmedida. Se sumergió lentamente con Kanon, alimentándose de sus labios, extinguiendo el aire guardado en los pulmones de ambos, retando la resistencia física y abandonándose a las excitantes sensaciones que el agua centuplicaba. Su cuerpo buscó acomodo contra el del mayor, entre aquellas largas piernas que no parecían pesar nada. Sus manos recorrieron los costados de Kanon, sintieron las costillas, apresaron su espalda y se deslizaron hasta sus caderas. Tiró de él hasta pegar ansiosamente pelvis contra pelvis. Su ropa no le evitaba sentir a Kanon plenamente, y estaba seguro de que éste podía enterarse de lo tanto que unas cuantas fricciones lo habían alterado.

Lo que Kanon pudiera sentir no importaba, porque todo estaba embotado por el instintivo terror al imaginar que se perdía entre las profundidades; sus cabellos batiéndose contra su rostro —como las algas en las que solía atorarse cuando se cansaba de nadar en la prisión inundada—, y el agua completamente apoderada de él…

No, no completamente. Radamanthys era el dueño parcial de ese cuerpo sin voluntad, el verdadero culpable de su actual angustia. Kanon se reanimó con un chispazo de odio: emoción bien practicada que había sido un combustible confiable durante casi toda su vida. Lo empujó, lo golpeó, dio fin al insoportable beso que pretendía matarlo…

Su salvaje resistencia descolocó al menor, quien lo dejó libre y subió a la superficie.

Emergieron al mismo tiempo. Radamanthys rellenó sus pulmones con una honda inhalación, mientras Kanon batalló contra las bocanadas que su garganta demandaba y que sólo parecían querer ahogarlo más. Su desesperación le guió a la orilla, donde se sujetó con afán, pegando su frente a la roca salpicada mientras trataba de retomar un ritmo respiratorio normal. Sus ojos, bien abiertos y alarmados, se fijaban en el vacío mientras hacía esfuerzos por apaciguar a su mente traicionera.

Radamanthys, absolutamente confundido, lo miró sin decir nada. Sin hacer nada tampoco, hasta que las inspiraciones de Kanon dejaron de ser silbantes y sus temblores se apaciguaron. Sus acciones fueron arrebatadas, pero lo disfrutó tanto que no le cabía en la cabeza que Kanon se pusiera así por ello.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?— preguntó bastante enfadado, un poco preocupado, y excesivamente frustrado. Pensó en acercarse pero, antes de que se moviera un milímetro, Kanon lo traspasó con una mirada acuchilladora que lo clavó en su sitio.

— ¿_Mi_ problema? ¡¿Quién demonios te crees?!

Los ojos esmeraldas contenían un caótico resplandor, emociones arremolinadas. Sin embargo, aun si no se atinaba a leer nada concreto en ellos, la disposición enérgica de sus cejas, la tensión en su mandíbula, los dientes apretados, la postura evasiva… todo reflejaba aversión.

Radamanthys se sintió contrariado, y supo que había tenido suficiente del incomprensible gemelo por un día. Ni siquiera entendía de lo que estaba hablando, sólo lo había besado, no imaginaba qué tan perjudicial podía ser eso. A Kanon ni siquiera pareció disgustarle en un primer momento, la oposición fue tardía y sorpresiva.

Ése era el problema. No imaginaba más allá de lo que él mismo quería. En esos momentos, lo que no quiso fue lidiar con un Kanon que no comprendía, así que chasqueó la lengua expresando su molestia y se marchó escurriendo agua a cada paso, mientras el otro lo miraba con reluctancia, sin animarse a arrastrarse a tierra hasta que aquella alta silueta dejó de verse.

**x-x-x**

En el Hades siempre había noche. Uno se dormía con el cielo oscuro y despertaba al mismo paisaje. Lo único que indicaba el paso de las horas era la cambiante disposición de las falsas estrellas.

Radamanthys abrió los ojos de golpe, soltó un gruñido afectado y se impulsó fuera de la cama. Caminó a través de la recámara atestada de decoraciones que él no había elegido hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Se quitó la ropa interior y se metió a la pequeña alberca, una especie de jacuzzi pero más amplio que cualquiera que hubiera visto en la Tierra.

Sentado ahí, el agua le llegaba a la mitad del pecho. Se deslizó hacia abajo para empaparse por completo, y volvió a emerger después de estar algunos segundos sumergido. Relajó su espalda sobre el borde y flexionó las piernas, apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas. Los mechones en su cabeza lucían de un color distinto, más oscuro, como la miel, y su disposición era cien por ciento anárquica. El agua escurría hacia su frente, por su nuca, tras las orejas, confundiéndose con la transpiración que no había parado de surgir de sus poros.

Había despertado encharcado en sudor, después de una tortura inconsciente que no le permitió descansar. La última visita a Kanon se había convertido en agridulce fantasía para sus sentidos, su mente se había aferrado a ella neciamente, y se la mostraba con surreal nitidez cada vez que cerraba los ojos. La manera en que se despidieron fue frustrante, y día a día dicha frustración se reproducía invadiendo cada célula, llenándolo de un deseo obsesivo que ya le tenía harto.

Radamanthys le proporcionó salida a su actual necesidad, deslizando la mano alrededor de su miembro con cierta irreprimible furia. Esto era humillante, porque estaba seguro de que Kanon no se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, no parecía compartir el mismo tipo de interés. Toleraba su presencia pero había dejado claro que no quería otra cosa, que de hecho no quería nada con él.

Era inevitable resentir a Kanon por originarle esta fijación sin precedentes. Durante su vida en la superficie nadie le había sacudido el mundo de esta manera. Quizás sólo era curiosidad desbordada que podría aplacar con un poco de contacto humano…

Ese día miró a Queen. No sólo dirigió su austera mirada a través de él como si no existiera. Lo observó, y notó eso que Sylphid había insinuado, una invitación osada en los astutos ojos color malva. Por primera vez no fue ciego a las aspiraciones de su subordinado, y éste sólo requirió de un mínimo incentivo, una mirada discreta pero diferente que apreció su silueta en detalle.

No dejó de comportarse como Wyvern; mientras la esencia del Inframundo alcanzara a sus sentidos, no podía despojarse de la actitud que el Surplice le infundió desde el día uno. Sólo Kanon en su exótico paraíso era capaz de transformarlo en lo que había sido antes. Nadie, además de Sylphid, conocía a la persona que visitaba a Kanon periódicamente.

Queen no hubiera esperado otra cosa. La ferocidad de Wyvern era precisamente lo que había estado deseando; verse reflejado en la flama de sus ojos mientras la poderosa anatomía dominaba a la suya. Al rubio lo impulsaba la desesperación. Incluso si la necesidad primitiva estaba siendo satisfecha, y el misterio de estar con un hombre revelado, su necesidad se demostró más insondable de lo que había sospechado.

Sólo existía una cosa que la saciaría.

**x-x-x**

Sus pisadas eran aplastantes y escandalosas, esta vez llevaba puesto el Surplice. En su rostro se dibujaba irritación pura. En lugar de trabajar para extirparse la adicción, acudía por una nueva dosis. Así nunca se desencadenaría.

Se adentró sin tocar, sólo le avisó con el cosmos. No halló respuesta. Nunca le respondía.

Lo encontró vistiéndose, subiéndose los pantalones. Kanon los dejó desabrochados y caminó en busca de una playera pero no se la puso enseguida.

—Luces enfermo— dijo el visitante, evaluando la figura semi-expuesta del mayor.

—No dormí bien.

Radamanthys frunció el ceño. No confiaba del todo en su respuesta. No importaba que se atiborrara cada vez que él iba, siempre volvía para encontrarlo un poco más delgado y demacrado, la piel ahora tan pálida como la suya.

Él no podía venir todos los días y cerciorarse de su bienestar, no quería tener que estar pensando en Kanon cuando había una invasión que planear, pero se había echado de cabeza… y ya no se sentía tan libre como para simplemente ignorarlo y dejarlo atrás.

Sus circunstancias eran mortificantes, porque ni siquiera contaba con incentivos por parte del otro, nada que le convenciera de seguir viniendo.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Kanon lo miraba fijamente, intrigado ante su súbito ensimismamiento. El gemelo había pensado en él frecuentemente, le había dirigido maldiciones por alterarlo como lo hizo en la gruta, le había preguntado a su soledad cuándo volvería, y por qué seguía con eso, por qué seguía presentándose sin una razón verdadera. Y se había preguntado a sí mismo por qué pensaba en cosas sin importancia.

Radamanthys aguzó la mirada.

—Vístete— ordenó. Kanon arqueó una ceja al reparar en ese tono de voz, novedosamente autoritario. Esbozó una media sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Te pongo nervioso, Wyvern?

Los ojos dorados se encendieron. Kanon dio un paso atrás cuando el otro avanzó. Con dos zancadas estuvo frente a él, empujándolo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared con un golpe seco. Kanon jaló aire antes de que los labios de Radamanthys le cortaran la respiración y todo su espacio personal fuera asaltado.

Sus manos soltaron la playera automáticamente y, después de algunos momentos de indecisión, se ajustaron con renuencia a los lados de la cintura del otro. La frialdad del Surplice le distrajo temporalmente. Movió los dedos, rozando sin ganas, acariciando la sólida superficie con ligereza; simple curiosidad. Wyvern lo sujetaba fuerte, como si quisiera alzarlo del piso.

Se arrepintió de jugar con él. Había renegado del primer beso, y del segundo, y ahora lo estaba provocando. La atracción era correspondida, pero no así la disposición de rendirse a ella. Si trataba de pensar en el mañana se le producía un fango mental donde nada cabía, ni siquiera Radamanthys.

Y si bien Kanon no rehuyó a lo que sucedía, se mostró impasible frente a la invasiva lengua del otro, injustificablemente altivo, retándolo con la mirada hasta que aquél cerró los ojos. Quedaba claro que el rubio no traía el mejor humor y su comentario lo había picoteado con certitud, pero no se disculparía ni se responsabilizaría por ello.

Radamanthys presionó, en todos los sentidos. Kanon entrecerró los ojos, resistiéndose al impulso de ocultar su mirada del todo. Gruñó y devolvió las húmedas caricias con mordisqueos. El otro respondió a su espíritu combativo y el beso acabó en agresión asfixiante. Los guantes metálicos que sostenían sus brazos se arrastraron hacia arriba con tal empeño que magullaron su piel. Cuando Kanon se dio cuenta, su cuerpo ya se había balanceado para delante. Volvió a pegarse al muro. La cerca que representaba el Surplice le aliviaba un poco. Sin esa división entre ellos, no sabía lo que terminarían haciendo.

Radamanthys se apartó tan bruscamente como había llegado y le dio la espalda, anduvo un par de metros, se detuvo cerca de la puerta, tensó la boca mientras consideraba en serio la idea de escupir. Estaba irritado ante su propia fascinación con el sabor adquirido.

Kanon se sintió débil al verse libre de aspirar cuanto aire quisiera. Se enderezó con algo de torpeza contra la pared. Aclaró su garganta y relamió sus labios discretamente y a prisas, sin dejar de clavar la mirada en la nuca del inglés. Recogió la playera y se vistió rápido con ella. Abrochó sus pantalones.

—No tiene sentido.

—¿Qué?— Radamanthys volteó a verlo, fastidiado. Kanon le sostuvo la mirada. Le pareció interesante que el par de ojos ambarinos guardara escasa similitud con aquellos otros que vio por primera vez. Habían perdido confianza y aplomo; estaban agitados y hambrientos, con pupilas filosas. Él los había puesto así.

—Esto. Tú, aquí.

Era consciente de ello. Pero no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que renunció a la vida terrenal. Su humanidad aún lo acosaba y le reclamaba _esto_. Era Wyvern ahora, pero eso no quería decir que hubiera dejado de ser lo de antes, sólo se había convertido… en más. No estaba seguro de si el proceso seguiría, si gradualmente se olvidaría de la vida que llevó en la superficie, y terminaría entonces como nada más que Wyvern. Se trataba de una posibilidad tan inquietante como liberadora, dependiendo del punto de vista.

Esa visita duró menos que todas las anteriores. Kanon tenía razón, su presencia no tenía sentido ahí.

Se marchó.

**(…)**

* * *

Bueno, en un o dos caps más las inundaciones acaban muajaja, pero quizás me demore un poquito con el próximo porque quiero terminar uno de mis otros fics, igual espero que no pase de noviembre. Saludos y gracias por leer/comentar :)


	9. Estrategia

(al parecer es destino de Kanon acabar borracho en mis fics)

* * *

X

**09: Estrategia**

X

Tuvo que regresar. Esta vez, fue más que un capricho personal lo que le llevó hasta el fondo oceánico.

El momento había llegado. Las inundaciones pararían esa misma noche y la invasión espectral daría inicio. Estaba aquí por dos asuntos importantes: uno dictaminado por el mismísimo Hades, y otro de índole mucho más personal, pero ambos se relacionaban estrechamente.

Se retiró el Surplice antes de adentrarse al Pilar. Encontró a Kanon sentado sobre la cama, recargado contra la pared. El aludido lo recibió con una mirada abrumada. Seguramente lo sentía ya: el aplacamiento de los océanos, el inminente fin a su claustro, la próxima realidad que se revelaría una vez que las aguas bajaran, y que sería indudablemente atroz.

Kanon parpadeó y trató de vestir sus pupilas de indiferencia. Radamanthys curvó discretamente los labios y caminó hacia él, presumiendo el par de botellas de whisky que traía consigo, mostrándolas con un leve balanceo tentador. Kanon enarcó las cejas. La novedad era bienvenida pero inesperada, sobre todo por la acidez de sus últimos encuentros.

Radamanthys había tenido tiempo para masticar los eventos de sus anteriores visitas. Evocó los sucesos de la gruta, y lo relacionó demasiado tarde con lo poco que sabía de él. Con Cabo Sunión. Y si bien llegó a sentirse un tanto culpable, no iba a disculparse por haberle causado un rato desagradable; Kanon lo repudiaría por exhibir su miedo. La verdad era que, simplemente, no había manera de arrepentirse por aquello, no con sinceridad.

Radamanthys se hizo de la confianza para ocupar un espacio a su lado. Kanon encogió ligeramente los hombros pero no mostró objeciones, y recibió ansioso la botella en cuanto el Espectro la abrió. Bebió un trago para enseguida carraspear y hacer un mohín disgustado. No había probado alcohol desde sus años en el Santuario, cuando se adueñaba de los vinos que la gente de la villa le regalaba al admirable Caballero de Géminis.

Radamanthys rió de buena gana ante su reacción y le retiró la botella para tomar un sorbo. Era un gusto heredado de su abuelo. Preferiría usar vasos pero no hubiera sido práctico transportarlos. La segunda botella descansó en la cama, en el escueto espacio que quedaba entre ellos, mientras la primera era vaciada progresivamente por ambos.

Kanon se adecuó rápidamente al sabor y adoró el creciente efecto de desconcentración, porque lo necesitaba vitalmente para ahogar las incertidumbres y la inquietante sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Era obvio que nada estaba bien, pero justo en ese instante tal convencimiento se presentaba con renovado impacto, agitando todo dentro de él, incluso su cosmos. De la segunda botella tomó con menos prisas, el embrutecimiento haciéndose palpable. Miró a Radamanthys de soslayo y se enfurruñó al notarlo totalmente sobrio, observándolo como siempre lo hacía, con esos ojos que lanzaban sobre él cosas que era incapaz de recibir.

Entre ellas, un juicio de lo más evidente e irrefutable: Dragón Marino era muy atractivo. Radamanthys nunca pensó que calificaría así a alguien de su mismo sexo pero, si se detenía a analizarlo, esa era la parte menos irracional de su realidad. Y en estos momentos, más que nunca, Kanon se presentaba tan vulnerable que era sumamente arduo reprimirse de actuar en base a ese gusto. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero siempre cedía ante los topes impuestos por aquél. Podría imprimir mayor insistencia, pero no estaba seguro hasta dónde quería llegar. Atarse más a Kanon sería problemático debido a las posiciones de ambos dentro de la compleja situación que los circundaba.

Pero soltarse de él sería imposible. Así que estaba atrapado en un insatisfactorio punto intermedio del que no sabía cómo salir.

—Ah, maldición— Kanon se regó parte del líquido encima y Radamanthys le retiró la botella para taparla enseguida.

—No desperdicies.

Kanon suspiró haciendo la cabeza para atrás, dejándola rodar contra la pared. Había adormilado su mente pero los pensamientos seguían surgiendo, ahora borrosos y confusos, generando emociones que lo trastornaban.

Y sensaciones que no gustaba de revivir. El cosmos de Athena imbuyéndole esperanza en Cabo Sunión, el de Saga compartiéndole perversidad y prometiéndole la muerte, el de Poseidón cubriéndolo todo cual nube tormentosa, el de Radamanthys forzándolo a vivir…

Y algo nuevo, algo que no provenía de sus recuerdos, porque se sentía mucho más real, provocaba el erizamiento de su epidermis y un pánico que le agitaba los intestinos. No podía ubicar el origen de la alteración, era una oscuridad envolvente y ambigua que eludía a su cosmos y a sus sentidos.

Se removió inquieto, quiso levantarse pero rebotó volviendo a su previa posición. Cuando lo intentó otra vez, acabó recostándose contra el inglés, y se empujó para despegar la cara de su hombro. Elevó el rostro y luchó por enfocar la mirada. Ya no era sólo el alcohol perturbándolo, sino una ansiedad completa y contundente.

—Wyvern… ¿qué sucede?— susurró arrastrando la lengua. Radamanthys lo miró fijamente con un semblante templado.

—Nada— contestó antes de tocar su rostro. Ajustó la mano sobre su mandíbula y le alzó el mentón. Se alimentó durante algunos segundos del agobio nebuloso en sus ojos verdes, del saludable colorete en sus mejillas, de su respiración irregular e insuficiente, y lo besó.

Fue golpeado por el mismo sabor que minutos atrás ingería, pero ahora lo percibía con una intensidad diferente y aturdidora. Kanon cerró los ojos por reflejo, respondió torpe a su beso, se sujetó sin cuidado a su camisa, gimió atareado y frunció el ceño, y quiso tragar la lengua que visitaba a la suya.

Radamanthys intentó redirigir sus ansias. Se empujó sobre él, tendiéndolo en el colchón, maravillándose ante la falta de resistencia, la ausencia de un rechazo, la desesperada cooperación. Kanon tiraba de su ropa sin atinar a mucho más, y se retorcía bajo su cuerpo chocando constantemente con él. Radamanthys le apartó las rodillas y se insertó entre sus muslos, impuso colisiones repetitivas y arrítmicas entre sus caderas, mientras sus manos exploraban bajo la única playera aguamarina que Kanon parecía poseer, los dedos friccionándose con ahínco como si aspiraran a remodelar la perfección.

Kanon se abandonó necesitadamente a la distracción que Radamanthys constituía en esos momentos; un escape a su incontrolable desazón. Sin embargo, de repente el menor hizo el cuello para atrás, despegándose de él para retratar los incitantes detalles de su extasiado rostro. Kanon se mortificó inmediatamente por la distancia. Subió las manos a la cabeza de Radamanthys, apropiándose de puñados de rebelde cabello rubio, intentó separar su cuerpo de la cama para acercarse más al Espectro, pero la gravedad lo llamaba una y otra vez. Abrió sus labios hambrientos, suplicantes, y el otro se abalanzó sobre ellos de nueva cuenta.

Radamanthys había mentido desfachatadamente. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía a Kanon así, aquello que creía sentir sin alcanzar a darle forma. La máxima destrucción, el incendio de los cosmos más poderosos del mundo, y su consecuente extinción. El triunfo precipitado de la oscuridad, el eclipse fortaleciendo la negrura del cielo nocturno de Grecia que vería a los últimos Caballeros Dorados perecer. La masacre desatándose en el Santuario de Athena —que en su mayor parte eran ruinas dejadas por los azotes climatológicos— marcaba la primera gran victoria de Hades, la sofocación de la única y última línea de resistencia.

Y su autoimpuesta tarea era distraer a Kanon de la batalla. No le permitiría involucrarse. El mismo Hades había encomendado la misión a determinados Espectros, y él no había sido autorizado para interferir. Sin embargo, las disposiciones del Emperador se ajustaron a este capricho suyo, así que se conformó.

La botella rodó pegándose al costado de Kanon, quien se quejó y la empujó lejos con movimientos torpes. Volvió a abrazarse al Espectro, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía suficiente con eso. Quería quitarse la ropa y arder con él, disipar la niebla que oprimía su corazón. Coló una mano hacia el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y trató fútilmente de empujarse el pantalón hacia abajo. Radamanthys se percató de sus acciones y lo auxilió encantado, tirando de la prenda para liberar una prominente erección. Se relamió los labios. Experimentó enloquecidos impulsos de probar el atribulado miembro, pero los controló… porque era verdaderamente ridículo.

Kanon era un hombre y la evidencia de ello lo saludaba sin discreción; un hombre mayor que él que, en la superficie, de haberlo conocido en circunstancias normales, seguramente no le habría dado ni la hora. Al presente lo tenía rogándole por su cercanía, mirándolo resentido por su tardanza, removiéndose levemente gracias a pequeños espasmos vapuleados por la excitación. El magnetismo que Kanon ejercía sobre él iba en contra de todo lo que conocía sobre sí mismo. Cierto que ahora era Wyvern, pero eso no justificaba sus actuales anhelos. Con Queen había sido muy distinto, no le prestó más atención de la estrictamente necesaria, un suceso enteramente maquinal.

Con Kanon quería acabar rendido, quería verlo consumido y hallar consuelo a su propia debilidad.

—Wyvrnn…—Su voz era casi un ronroneo. El par de manos llegaron a su rostro, eran amplias y un tanto ásperas y acariciaban descuidadamente mientras su dueño alzaba las caderas de la cama embistiendo al aire porque no podía alcanzarlo a él.

Radamanthys sostuvo el miembro de Kanon y sosegó sus movimientos, deslizó sus dedos, estudiando la textura, la temperatura, el tamaño. Imprimió distintos grados de presión, evaluando los jadeos que alcanzaban sus oídos hasta descubrir lo que Kanon más disfrutaba. Arriba y abajo repetitivamente, apretando a veces de más, estrangulando la húmeda punta que llamaba silenciosamente a sus labios.

Dejó de resistirse y se inclinó para donarle un toque tembloroso de su lengua. Kanon mordió su labio inferior, pero el urgido gemido llegó a los tímpanos de Radamanthys y le incentivó a seguir. Las manos ancladas a su cabello también se mostraban demandantes, empujando su cabeza, arañando sus orejas. Lo lamió perdiendo delicadeza rápidamente, conociendo el sabor de algunas gotas traslúcidas antes de cerrar sus labios sobre el pequeño orificio y otorgar cortas succiones dubitativas, sin dejar de complementar la estimulación con entusiastas fricciones de su mano. Se forzó a no pensar en lo que hacía, en sólo escuchar a Kanon y ver a Kanon, poseído por estremecimientos y dedicado por completo a lo que él estuviera dispuesto a ofrecer.

Kanon reinstauró sus vaivenes, presionó la cabeza de Radamanthys con terquedad. Quería invadir su boca, pero aquél no se lo permitía. No podía sorprenderse, porque de por sí había demorado en usar sus labios y era fácil sentir la improvisación que guiaba cada azaroso movimiento de su lengua, la cualidad irresoluta de sus besos… Y de cierta forma, la idea de que su experiencia fuera nula al respecto hizo bullir agradablemente la sangre del mayor, quien dejó su persistencia de lado y se regodeó en esa noción inventada que funcionó como inspiración precisa para culminar. A duras penas si alcanzó a avisarle al otro con toscos manotazos. Radamanthys se apartó veloz y esbozó una media sonrisa cuando el producto de Kanon surgió impetuoso. Un segundo de retraso y se estaría atragantando con la blancuzca sustancia. Continuó frotándolo hasta que su orgasmo terminó y lamió sus dedos guiado de nuevo por esa curiosidad arrolladora que el otro le provocaba.

Radamanthys se movió hasta colocarse junto a Kanon, le empujó sobre un costado y se acomodó de la misma manera. Kanon se rindió a sus disposiciones, aunque esperaba que el otro pudiera demorarse un poco antes de continuar, porque los escalofríos seguían molestándolo, y su nariz aún trabajaba esforzada. Con ojos entrecerrados miró hacia la pared, descansando los brazos semi-flexionados frente a su cabeza. No existió ninguna tensión en sus músculos hasta que Radamanthys comenzó a pasear las manos sobre su cuerpo, enrollándole la playera hasta las axilas. Su pantalón se encontraba en el mismo estado, allá por sus muslos. El Espectro lo tocó con ansias controladas, dejando un haz de cosquillas con cada trazo de sus dedos.

Era cierto que estaba más delgado, el mismo Kanon podía comprobarlo al darse cuenta lo fácil que el otro lo envolvía con un brazo, presionando caricias sobre su abdomen empapado mientras restregaba la entrepierna contra sus glúteos.

Varios dientes atraparon la piel de su hombro, tiraron suavemente antes de que una lengua lo marcara con su humedad. Radamanthys subió lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando sin fuerza su cuello. Descubrió el sabor del whisky con el que Kanon se había embarrado antes, y exprimió a los poros con ávidas succiones. Kanon emitió débiles soplos de aliento alterado que lo animaron a seguir, ladeó el rostro exponiendo su mandíbula, pero cuando los besos llegaron ahí, Kanon súbitamente se entiesó de pies a cabeza y ahogó un extraño sonido en el fondo de su garganta. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y se inundaron de lágrimas sin forma.

—S…Saga—masculló aterrado, sus inhalaciones superficiales y encarriladas. Podía jurar haber sentido el cosmos de su hermano, tan maligno como en la peor época de su vida, mas tal cosa era imposible. Saga se había quitado la vida y él lo había atestiguado como si fuera su propio corazón al que el báculo de Athena atravesara. Nunca experimentó su conexión como gemelos más intensa que en el momento de su muerte, acompañándolo en la agonía y sabiendo que ese horrible final había sido su culpa. Y ahora aquella misma sensación estaba ahí, vívida, aplastándolo, y toda esa oscuridad indefinible de antes, que creyó difuminada, se volvió tan densa que no pudo respirar.

Radamanthys lo sintió convulsionar, se asomó para ver las lágrimas retenidas que no se derramaban. Kanon tenía la mandíbula atenazada y el tórax sufría espasmos violentos por el esfuerzo de los pulmones al ventilarse. Y aunque estaba congelado en su posición, temblores involuntarios lo sacudían sin parar.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?—Kanon recordó la presencia del rubio y reaccionó impulsivo, alejándolo a codazos antes de sellar los párpados y enterrar el perfil en el colchón, concentrándose en confirmar o descartar la sobrecogedora impresión de _Saga_.

Radamanthys bufó exasperado y se apartó de él, sentándose. Pasó una mano por su cabello y apretó los dientes, batallando por sobrellevar la frustración. Sabía quién era Saga, y podía hacerse una idea de lo que Kanon estaba sintiendo, algo que éste era incapaz de definir gracias a su alcoholizado estado.

Lo había hecho por su bien. Athena ya no vivía, no había nada que defender, y no permitiría que Kanon muriera bajo la mano de algún Espectro, ni que una lealtad vacua e inútil lo distanciara irremediablemente de él.

Alcanzó la botella, tomó un sorbo que no tragó, sacudió el líquido dentro de su boca y se inclinó para escupir al suelo, quitándose así un poco del sabor de Kanon. Enseguida encendió su cosmos, apropiándose del ambiente, sofocando la atmósfera para que el otro sólo pudiera percibir su oscuridad y ninguna otra. Se le antojaba un cigarrillo. Y se le antojaban otras cosas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Vació el contenido restante de la botella. Se dedicó a contemplar a Kanon, nutriéndose con la seductora imagen de su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo, sus piernas atrapadas por la prenda que no había retirado del todo. Era una tentación demasiado fuerte tenerlo expuesto de esa forma, así que alcanzó una manta y lo cubrió con ella. Después continuó estudiando la manera lenta y gradual en que se fue calmando, hasta que simuló dormir.

Decidió hacer lo mismo. Si se desvelaba, mañana iba a estar con un humor insoportable, y sería un día extremadamente ocupado en el que no habría espacio para descuidos. Al acostarse giró en busca de Kanon, hasta sentir los cabellos azulados rozándole la nariz. Reposó una mano sobre la estrecha cintura y cerró los ojos. Kanon no dio pistas de percatarse de su cercanía, pero su sueño era evidentemente intranquilo. Radamanthys lo percibió sacudiéndose en ciertas ocasiones, balbuceando incoherencias en un tono acongojado.

En cierto momento, Radamanthys despertó al sentir un movimiento más notable. Entrabrió los ojos para encontrar el perfil de Kanon justo frente al suyo, los brazos de aquél doblados entre los dos. Parpadeó, contuvo un bostezo. Debía ser madrugada. Su pulgar se movió en leves círculos sobre la última costilla de Kanon. La sábana le impedía tocar la piel pero extrañamente se sintió satisfecho con la simpleza del momento. Sería el sueño, tal vez. Inhaló hondo y retrasó el retomar su descanso para observar a Kanon dormir, la tensión en sus facciones revelaba que su verdadero nivel de relajación era insignificante. Llevó la mano hasta su rostro, le acomodó unos mechones tras la oreja, luego despejó el flequillo.

Frunció el ceño. Kanon no le permitiría tocarlo así de estar despierto y sobrio. Él normalmente no anhelaba tocar a Kanon así; lo que le generaba era más invasivo: un fuego que no quemaba, sólo asfixiaba lentamente. Torció los labios, incrédulo y un tanto enfadado por lo que había sucedido antes, pero al mismo tiempo, con un cúmulo de emoción contenida en el pecho. Había tenido algo de Kanon y eso significaba que podría tener más. Lo tendría.

Pero justo ahora… quedaba tan poco de Kanon que sólo se le antojó lo mínimo. Incluso en un estado durmiente, la caótica vacuidad de su cosmos era notable. Se acercó sesgando el rostro para poder atrapar sus labios, y al principio no hubo nada, pero luego de un par de segundos sintió roces débiles a manera de respuesta, la respiración de Kanon profundizándose por un instante.

Kanon presionó las manos contra el pecho de Radamanthys suavemente. Abrió los ojos no más que milímetros y volvió a cerrarlos casi de inmediato, solamente registrando de quién se trataba para que una parte autómata de su cerebro eligiera "ya no" o "está bien".

Estuvo bien por algunos minutos, intercambiaron besos adormilados de los que Kanon dudosamente se acordaría mañana, pero que le sirvieron a Radamanthys para vislumbrar una nueva profundidad de su propia necesidad, monstruosa e inesperadamente apacible, muy abajo del principal impulso irracional.

A la mañana siguiente, se aseguró de salir de ahí antes de que Kanon despertara. Pasar la noche con él sirvió para reafirmar sus convicciones.

No lo iba a dejar a la deriva.

**(…)**


	10. Convenio

Contesté los reviews por privado, nomás le agradezco a **"aa**" (lol) y a **Ale** por aquí porque no estaban logeados XD.

Ojalá este capi les guste. besos.

* * *

**X**

**10: Convenio**

**X**

Llamó a su Surplice, las piezas se armaron mientras caminaba apresuradamente con la vista puesta sobre el templo de Poseidón.

El mencionado dios finalmente le permitió una audiencia. El mismo Poseidón debía ser consciente de que el tiempo se le había acabado.

Radamanthys se presentó con la requerida formalidad y planteó las condiciones de Hades diplomáticamente. Poseidón lo escuchó impasible, mientras su guardián, Siren, dejaba entrever su indignación en las facciones alteradas de su rostro.

Según lo que el Espectro sugería, Hades "exigía amablemente" la obediencia de Poseidón. Sería un invitado de honor en su castillo, siempre y cuando se ajustara a sus disposiciones, entregara la Tierra, los símbolos de Athena y el alma de ésta, que se mantenía sellada en una vasija.

Hades estaba pidiendo demasiado, aprovechándose de todo el trabajo de Poseidón para cosechar un triunfo fácil. Y Sorrento presentía que su dios aceptaría. Con su ejército diezmado, frente al poder de las numerosas tropas de Hades y los dioses que lo apoyaban, poco podría hacer. Hades le ofrecía un sitio honorario en su corte, algo para satisfacer su orgullo y disimular la claudicación.

Al notar su indecisión, Radamanthys le señaló que la situación se ajustaba a su conveniencia. Esa purificación mundial que había buscado, Hades la haría efectiva, le daría forma y orden al nuevo mundo. Poseidón tenía el poder, pero no los recursos de su hermano, quien contaba con un cuantioso ejército a su disposición.

—Hablaré con mi hermano en la superficie.

Radamanthys sonrió internamente. Se limitó a asentir aceptando las palabras de Julián Solo, y ya que su misión prácticamente acababa de completarse con éxito, le tocaba una compensación. No tendría otra oportunidad como esta. Sería un acto aprovechado, no tenía idea de lo que Hades haría si se enterara de su osadía, quizás hasta admiraría su iniciativa.

—Hay otra cosa más— dijo justo cuando Poseidón pensaba despedirlo. El aludido enarcó una ceja, intrigado por descubrir qué tanto más se atrevería a pedir su ambicioso hermano —. El señor Hades espera una dádiva como prueba de su disposición a colaborar.

Una arruga surcó la frente de Julián. Su paciencia se adelgazaba más y más a cada instante.

—Vienes hasta acá con tus desbordadas demandas, Espectro, ¿y todavía te atreves a poner en tela de juicio mi palabra?

Radamanthys agachó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

—Simple muestra de buena fe— explicó conciliador, antes de sugerir—: Uno de sus servidores para enriquecer las tropas, quizás.

—Como habrás notado, mi ejército sufrió graves bajas durante la guerra. Siren es lo único que queda—informó señalando al austriaco, quien por momentos temió que su dios accediera y lo ofrendara a Hades. Por suerte, al enviado del Meikai se le ocurrió una idea menos agraviante.

—No osaría privarlo de su más fiel guerrero— aseguró con ensayada consideración. Podía saborear la victoria en la punta de su lengua. Fingió unos segundos de reflexión antes de proponer:

—¿Qué tal Dragón Marino?

—¿Dragón Marino? —Julián sonrió incrédulo. Ciertamente Dragón Marino sería un accesorio valioso en cualquier ejército… si no fuera por sus incurables instintos insidiosos—. Dragón Marino no sabe servir.

Era un argumento más a favor de Radamanthys.

—Con más razón, usted no lo echará de menos.

Julián suspiró, sintiendo a su fastidio crecer rápidamente. No había decidido qué hacer con Dragón Marino. Su primera idea fue ejecutarlo pero, al enterarse de que aquél mismo había intentado acabar con su vida repetidamente, no quiso hacerle ese favor. Había llegado al punto en que ya no le interesaba lo que pasara con él.

La proposición del Espectro dejó a Sorrento pensativo. Kanon había intentado controlar al dios de los mares, atarlo para ser el verdadero dueño del mundo. Y eso le pareció imperdonable. Sorrento intentó corregirlo, pero los deseos de Poseidón terminaron ajustándose a la ambición de Kanon. Entonces ya no pudo mostrar oposición. Su deber era servir al dios, incluso si su débil corazón humano se hubiera mostrado vacilante frente a sus metas genocidas. El arrepentimiento de Kanon había sido inesperado, tornándolo en una criatura deplorable que inspiraba lástima. Su posición no era para nada envidiable, pero eso no significaba que mereciera perdón. Y si alguien podía juzgar sus pecados con precisión, ese era el dios del Meikai. La resolución de Poseidón no le sorprendió.

—De acuerdo, llévatelo.

**x-x-x**

Kanon se desperezó con asombrosa lentitud, con el cerebro batido y los sentidos taponados, como si toda esa espesa oscuridad que le había dotado de un sueño intranquilo todavía se encontrase allí, presionándose voluntariosa sobre él. El dolor de cabeza no era nada a comparación de la fatiga que le achacaba el corazón. Cada palpitación conllevaba un punzón incomprensiblemente doloroso.

Había tenido meses para adecuarse a los resultados de sus acciones, pero todo el tiempo del mundo jamás le alcanzaría para hallar paz. Y la noche anterior había sido la más difícil de todas, memorias de su cosmos se avisparon sin razón, despertando las heridas que quedaron cuando el cosmos de Athena se despidió cálidamente del suyo, sobrepuesta con esa otra experiencia, también muy reciente, de cuando Saga hizo lo mismo; un llamado gentil de energía al que Kanon se rehusó a responder. Lo vivió todo en pesadillas cíclicamente. Pensó que no despertaría más, que había encontrado finalmente una tortura eterna adecuada.

Abrió los ojos con renuencia y exploró su alrededor. Se encontraba solo, pero las memorias que se reacomodaban aletargadamente le mostraban que, horas atrás, no lo había estado. Se quitó la sábana de encima y descubrió evidencias de lo que su mente le señalaba. Se reacomodó la playera, terminó de zafarse los pantalones y fue en busca de unos nuevos. Se vistió sin prisas, resintiendo cada flexión de sus músculos como si lo hubiera arrollado un tren. Trató de desmenuzar las visiones de la noche anterior, las desesperantes sensaciones y el desahogo que había pretendido verter sobre Radamanthys.

Conservaba vagos recuerdos de la felación pero su cuerpo no le avisaba que hubiera ocurrido algo más. Hizo una mueca divertida al imaginar lo fastidiado que Wyvern estaría.

Sin embargo, Wyvern aparentó sentirse bastante satisfecho consigo mismo cuando atravesó la puerta.

—¿Estás listo?— preguntó con naturalidad. Kanon arqueó las cejas.

—¿Para qué?

El inglés lo atravesó con una mirada predadora. La única manera de excusar sus propias acciones era achacándolas al Surplice que portaba, a Wyvern.

—Vendrás conmigo.

El rostro de Kanon se desfiguró en un extraño gesto que nunca terminó de definirse por ninguna de las contradictorias emociones que lo afectaron.

—¿Estás loco?

Radamanthys avanzó pausadamente hacia Kanon.

—Hades solicitó una ofrenda a Poseidón. —No quería enredarse con explicaciones complejas, no _tenía_ siquiera que justificarse. Kanon pertenecía a Wyvern, y Wyvern podía hacer lo que quisiera—. Y tú fuiste entregado.

Kanon parpadeó, recomponiéndose mínimamente ahora que conocía lo que impulsaba las ilógicas palabras del Juez. Afiló la mirada y se enderezó a su máxima altura, analizando la aproximación del rubio con desdén.

—No le pertenezco a Poseidón.

Radamanthys resopló, no pudo contener por más tiempo la sonrisita audaz que había ansiado ocupar sus labios desde que Poseidón aceptó su proposición. Y se preguntaba de dónde sacaba Kanon su súbita dignidad, pero en realidad no le interesaba una respuesta. Le interesaba simplemente su sumisión.

Se detuvo a un paso de él.

—Los dioses no opinan lo mismo— estableció en un tono moderado, grave y vibrante, ensombrecido por el gusto adelantado de ver sus deseos adquiriendo forma frente a sus ojos. La compostura de Kanon flaqueó. Su quijada estaba a punto de quiebre y en su mirada habitaban resplandores de alarma contenida, enfermiza anticipación. Los dioses nunca se habían hecho responsables de él, y ahora, tardíamente, pretendían dictaminar su destino...

No estaba seguro de si lo que verdaderamente quería era rehusarse.

—No tiene caso que te niegues, estoy obligado a llevarte. Aunque sea a la fuerza. —Pronto no contaría con ninguna excusa para venir aquí, y de ninguna manera se iba a quedar esperando a que Kanon se dejara morir o ideara algún nuevo modo de suicidarse—. Además, ¿No quieres ver el mundo que creaste?

Kanon enmudeció, la imagen mental arrasó con todo pensamiento. Era aterrorizante darse cuenta de que no podría negar aquella realidad por mucho tiempo más. Hubo un leve temblor en sus pupilas antes de que se redirigieran al vacío.

Las líneas faciales de Radamanthys se suavizaron. Perturbar a Kanon no era realmente lo que le satisfacía, pero era un paso importante para alcanzar lo que sí lo haría. Lentamente acercó una mano al rostro atónito del gemelo y acarició su mejilla con ligereza.

Modificó su conducta, pretendiendo que ninguna armadura se ceñía a su cuerpo, que no existirían otros factores además del hecho de que Kanon estaría cerca de él.

—Estarás bien, me aseguraré de eso— prometió con un mismo tono firme que no dejaba lugar a apelaciones, pero sin cargar la lobreguez de antes.

Kanon parpadeó enfocando la mirada antes de alejar la mano del rubio con un movimiento brusco. Su rostro adquirió severidad rápidamente, pero no había nada más que pudiera decir para salvar su caso.

Pasó al lado de Radamanthys para salir del pilar.

No había pensado en su futuro, no había trazado ningún plan. Había renegado de su vida, y supuestamente anhelaba un castigo…

Su oportunidad se presentaba en ese instante.

**x-x-x**

La autenticidad de las estrellas era lo único que ratificaba la realidad de ese firmamento. La superficie imitaba al fondo del infierno. Resultaba imposible relacionar el funesto paisaje con los retratos de su memoria.

Las tierras estaban estériles, desiertas de vida, cadáveres de todo tipo de criaturas adornando el panorama. Y eso sólo en las partes descubiertas, pues todavía quedaba una gran porción del planeta bajo el agua. Poseidón no se sentía inclinado a entregar sus dominios aún, lo sensible sería una audiencia con Hades primero, para esclarecer los términos de su "cooperación". Por el mismo motivo, los objetos sagrados que su hermano había requerido todavía yacían resguardados en las bóvedas del templo submarino.

Julián Solo caminaba delante de todos ellos, seguido a un paso por Sorrento de Siren. Un poco más atrás, Wyvern vigilaba la travesía. La reencarnación de Poseidón actuaba como si conociera el camino a la perfección, y quería llegar con la frente en alto para encarar al emperador del Meikai. Ya que no tenía que guiar el camino, Radamanthys podía concentrar su atención en el prisionero que jalaba consigo.

Realmente no se había visto en la necesidad de "jalar" de la cadena que lo conectaba a los grilletes divinos que mantenían las muñecas de Kanon atadas frente a su cuerpo. Eran de un color blanco nacarado que le recordaban a Kanon el interior de las conchas. Según Poseidón, dichos artilugios eran indestructibles, los había imbuido con su cosmos y los consideró un especial regalo de despedida para Dragón Marino. Claro que no había manera de comprobar la supuesta indestructibilidad debido a la pasividad que Kanon mostraba.

El aludido caminaba sin renegar, la cadena sostenida por Wyvern nunca llegaba a tensarse. Poseidón había exigido que se le amordazara, pues lo último que quería era ver el viaje importunado por la pérfida lengua de Dragón Marino. De cualquier forma, Radamanthys dudaba que Kanon hubiera soltado un sonido.

Estaba absolutamente pasmado por todo lo que sus retinas absorbían. Si caminaba era por puro automatismo, porque cada nueva dirección en la que volteaba le recordaba que merecía cualquier siniestro destino que le esperase con Hades, y que debía apurarse hacia allá.

Bajo sus desgastados zapatos, el suelo era pastoso, los desperdicios y las plantas muertas creaban una desagradable textura que les obligaba a llevar un ritmo calmo para no resbalar. Bajó la vista y siguió las huellas del Surplice de Wyvern que se incrustaba en el fango a cada paso. Volvió a echar un vistazo timorato a sus alrededores.

En el cielo, penumbra. Las estrellas chispeaban tímidas como si temieran ser tragadas por el eclipse. En el horizonte, devastación. Se encontraban en lo que alguna vez fue una importante urbe alemana, ahora una ciudad fantasma, los pocos edificios que no se habían derrumbado del todo yacían en un estado de corrosión irremediable. El hedor a muerte se entremezclaba con un característico aroma salobre que revolvía recuerdos antiguos de Cabo Sunión con las pavorosas imágenes de su presente.

Kanon no era el único impresionado. Radamanthys poseía memorias recientes de la Europa que ahora parecía un círculo del infierno más. Y trataba de no demostrarlo, pero la perturbación estaba alterando el compás con el que su sangre corría. Este había sido su mundo, apenas meses atrás. Y se suponía que él debía sentirse satisfecho por esta apocalíptica destrucción.

Se sintió un poco más tranquilo cuando el paisaje comenzó a transformarse. Por otro lado, la aprensión de Kanon se disparó.

Había calles relativamente limpias, ruido sin cese, construcciones en proceso, _vida_. Una nueva civilización emergiendo de las ruinas a un ritmo vertiginoso. Sin embargo, se trataba de una plaga. Eran espectros quienes dirigían el desarrollo de lo que sería la capital del imperio terrenal de Hades. ¿Y quiénes empujaban escombros?, ¿quiénes levantaban muros?, ¿quiénes recogían la inmundicia de las calles?...

Sobrevivientes humanos, ahora esclavizados para servir al Meikai, bajo el incivil comando de las figuras de ultratumba que se vestían de tenebrosidad purpúrea. Algunos todavía les llamaban "demonios", poco a poco la realidad se iba trasfiriendo de boca en boca a manera de susurros aterrados. El Hades, los espectros, la mudanza del infierno a la tierra…

El apocalipsis.

Y no habría alma que se salvaría de ser juzgada. Todos pensaron que las inundaciones constituirían el fin del mundo, pero la nueva etapa que comenzaba prometía tinieblas eternas para aquellos miserables que se consideraron afortunados por haber superado el diluvio. Lo que seguía sería la instauración de un régimen cruel e incontestable. Un eterno final.

Kanon estaba temblando. Radamanthys lo percibía por las mínimas vibraciones de la cadena que sus dedos apresaban.

La ciudad se cortaba abruptamente debido al inicio de un barranco insondable. En medio de esa penumbra sin fondo, un gótico castillo se alzaba imponente hasta rasgar las nubes violáceas. La puerta al infierno se escondía tras sus frías paredes, y ahora representaba el semillero de donde surgía el gobierno absoluto de Hades. Un puente colgante de aspecto endeble era la única vía de acceso, hasta que la construcción de otro con la majestuosidad requerida fuera completada.

Los aposentos personales de Hades se encontraban en el último nivel, acariciando la estratósfera que por eternidades estuvo vetada para él. Pero no se dirigían allá, sino al salón de audiencias.

**x-x-x**

Radamanthys y Kanon se mantuvieron al margen, simplemente escuchando la conversación entre los dioses. Para Radamanthys fue inusual la ausencia de Pandora, quien normalmente funcionaría como la voz del Emperador, pero sabía que se encontraba ocupada con la reorganización del Meikai y el encuentro entre Hades y Poseidón debía ser de igual a igual.

Debido a la situación, Radamanthys tendría que lidiar directamente con su dios y esperar que todo saliera como lo tenía trazado.

Hades fue fríamente cordial con su hermano, ofreciéndole lo que ningún otro en su posición haría. Al menos así lo publicitaba él, tal como lo había hecho Radamanthys anteriormente. Poseidón había hecho su parte y Hades lo agradecía, pero debía aprender a admitir que el mundo ahora le quedaba grande.

Kanon cambió el peso de pie. La cadena hizo ruido y Radamanthys viró la cabeza lo suficiente para lanzarle una mirada de reojo. Sin alzar la cara, Kanon respondió a su mirada. Entendió que debía mantenerse quieto y en silencio, pero comenzaba a enfurecerse. Mientras llegaban acá había estado abrumado por los escenarios observados, ahora entre las paredes lúgubres del castillo había tenido tiempo para templarse un poco y analizar lo que sería de su futuro.

Honestamente no tenía ni idea. Había pensado que no renegaría del destino que le esperase, pero sus instintos rebeldes eran difíciles de aplacar. Ya no aguantaba traer la mordaza puesta y sentir sus manos inmovilizadas, todo su cuerpo atenido a la siguiente indicación de su celador.

Resopló fuerte y frunció el ceño. Radamanthys imitó este último gesto y su mirada se afiló a manera de advertencia. Kanon rotó un hombro y luego otro para liberar algo de tensión, y luego paseó la vista alrededor del salón, haciendo a un lado las voces sedosas de los Dioses, cuyas negociaciones no le interesaban.

Su atención fue capturada rápidamente por una mesa que estaba ocupada por un gran plano de la Tierra. No sólo eso, sino otros objetos dignos de curiosidad. Dio un par de pasos queriendo acercarse, se detuvo cuando la cadena volvió a crear un repique.

Sobre el mapa había gran cantidad de figurillas que representaban una u otra cosa. Kanon agudizó la mirada pero no podía llegar a distinguir todo, sólo algunas réplicas de templos que suponía que se encontraban en el Meikai. Con ello pudo hacerse una idea de lo que Hades planeaba; ya lo había visto con sus propios ojos, en parte, antes de llegar al castillo.

Era evidente que Hades estaba construyendo una nueva versión del Inframundo en la superficie, reproduciendo sus prisiones y salones de juzgados. Radamanthys siguió la mirada de Kanon, e imaginó el montón de preguntas que estarían revolviéndose en su mente. En cada punto marcado del mapa se instaurarían las fortalezas del ejército espectral, así como campos de concentración para que los pecadores cumplieran sus sentencias en vida y pudieran purificarse antes de la muerte. Las personas de corazón puro que superaran las examinaciones serían trasladadas a alguna de las nuevas poblaciones bajo el gobierno de Hades, donde se les permitiría seguir existiendo en lo más cercano a una antigua normalidad, bajo la vigilancia de los espectros y en continua labor para suplir los recursos necesarios al nuevo mundo.

Los yerros humanos nunca volverían a invadir la tierra.

Era un proyecto utópico y ambicioso, pero Hades tenía en mente el mejoramiento de la humanidad. Radamanthys a veces cuestionaba algunas cosas, mas desde sus vísceras surgía el impulso salvaje de hacer todo lo posible para ver los objetivos de su dios cumplidos, y era tan fuerte que su lógica humana quedaba opacada.

—¿Hay algo más, Radamanthys?

El rubio parpadeó. Se maldijo mentalmente por haberse distraído. Volteó al frente para enterarse de que el dios de los mares y su guardián se habían retirado. Toda la atención de Hades estaba sobre él, y lucía claramente impaciente.

—Sí, mi señor— dijo adelantándose unas zancadas. Kanon casi tropezó tratando de seguirle el paso. Cuando el más joven se detuvo, Kanon lo hizo también, después de dar un traspié.

Sus ojos verdes se alzaron chispeando de furia, dirigiéndose primero a Radamanthys. Al notar que éste estaba cien por ciento dedicado a atender al dios, miró hacia al trono del aludido. El fuego en sus ojos causó que una ceja oscura se enarcara. Para Hades no era común tener una aversión así de pura en su presencia, estaba acostumbrado al servilismo.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó despectivo, examinando a Kanon de pies a cabeza con una ojeada altiva. Este último entornó la mirada. Probablemente Hades había esperado un tipo de regalo distinto, pensó con sorna. Debía admitir que Poseidón tenía sentido del humor.

—Prueba de la buena fe de Poseidón: Dragón Marino—informó Radamanthys—. Ha venido a jurarle lealtad.

La actitud de Kanon hacía que fuera imposible para Hades creer tal cosa. Kanon se entiesó al sentir la mano de Radamanthys sobre su nuca, imprimiendo fuerza para que se arrodillara. Durante los primeros segundos se negó a seguir la tácita indicación, hasta que el rubio apretó con mayor fuerza y lo latigueó con una mirada irascible. Kanon entendía que sería una humillación tremenda para aquél el ser desobedecido frente al dios, pero justamente le pedía humillarse; pensaba que ya lo conocía suficiente como para adivinar que no se iba a prestar para esta situación.

Entonces notó un cambio en sus ojos, algo detrás de la severidad, eso mismo que había visto más temprano cuando le informó que tendría que venir aquí.

Una especie de preocupación que lo enervaba y ablandaba por igual.

Kanon se contuvo de rodar los ojos hacia arriba y obedeció de mala gana, agachándose lentamente hasta tener ambas rodillas en el piso. Fijó la mirada en Hades, y se sorprendió por no haber sentido la curiosidad de estudiarlo antes. Finalmente contempló con atención al sujeto que decidiría su suerte.

El Emperador era una visión de otro mundo, literalmente. Poseía ojos color hielo y cabello ónix, su pálida faz se anunciaba imperturbable. Kanon nunca había visto un ser que proyectara una belleza tan… espeluznante. Se hizo más consciente del cosmos que englobaba todo como un lodo estrujante.

—¿De qué me servirá? Ni siquiera tiene una armadura.

—Se le puede proveer un Surplice.

Ciertamente se percibía un poder considerable en el cosmos del extraño, pero no era como si Hades estuviera corto de guerreros, y sería ingenuo de su parte confiar en un afamado traidor. Ya tenía algunos elementos poco confiables en su ejército y no quería arriesgarse con más.

Hades sopesó la sugerencia de su Kyoto durante algunos minutos, fueron pocos pero se sintieron eternos y la atmósfera se hizo terriblemente pesada. El silencio del dios del Meikai era oscuro y aplastante. La respiración de Kanon se tornó dificultosa, las fosas de su nariz se dilataban y contraían urgentemente. Comenzó a resentir en verdad la restricción sobre su cosmos, esta vulnerabilidad le estaba sacando de quicio. Recordó vagamente la confusa sensación de la noche anterior, el torbellino de sombras que lo tragaba, y por momentos se sintió mareado.

—Fue él quien ocasionó la muerte de Athena y la extinción del ejército marino—dijo Radamanthys, recibiendo un gesto de hastío como respuesta. Agachó la vista. Por supuesto que Hades lo sabía. Sólo había conseguido escucharse ansioso de más por ver a Dragón Marino aceptado.

Sin embargo, Hades admitió para sí mismo que Radamanthys había sacado a relucir un punto importante. Sus facciones se suavizaron, y si bien continuaron transmitiendo neutralidad, resultaba menos inquietante que antes. Estudió a Dragón Marino con una nueva intención, curioso por los métodos que este humano habría utilizado para embaucar a un dios. Rebuscó en su mente algún uso que pudiera darle a tan particular criatura, y se le ocurrió que podría hacerlo parte de su colección personal; un pequeño trofeo que se dedicaría a complacerlo. Hasta el momento las acciones de Dragón Marino ya habían conseguido eso mismo, quizás tendría talento para más.

Repasó su doblegada figura una vez más, dejándose atraer por esa mirada centelleante que prometía todo menos nobleza, y concluyó que, dentro de la métrica de la estética, le correspondía un nivel superior al promedio de los humanos. Su rostro no le era del todo desconocido, pero despedía un aura distinta al del antiguo Santo de Géminis. Kanon le trasmitía una interesante indomabilidad. Incluso con la ropa maltratada que portaba, Hades reconoció el potencial.

— Llévalo con la servidumbre.—Al instante una Monja Oscura emergió de su lugar en las sombras, lista para guiar al Juez y al prisionero—. Si se demuestra útil, le daré el honor de ser parte de mis cortesanos.

Kanon balbuceó algo que no se entendió debido a la mordaza, se puso de pie bruscamente con claras intenciones de repelar de alguna manera. Fue frenado de hacer cualquier cosa al sentir los dedos de Radamanthys insertándose en sus brazos, tan fuerte que la textura del Surplice llegó a magullar. Volteó parcialmente para ver al rubio ubicado tras él y su cólera se enfrió de repente. Parpadeó descolocado por la gravedad de su rostro, su mirada revuelta contenía algo que no era exasperación, pero Kanon no pudo nombrarlo. Parecía incluso más confundido que él.

—¿Algún problema, Radamanthys? ¿No dijiste que Dragón Marino deseaba servirme?

Kanon sintió las manos de Radamanthys apretando aún más. Quiso quejarse pero entendió que su próxima reacción sería decisiva, no sólo repercutiría en él sino en el otro. Pasó saliva al sentir que una mano lo soltaba. Radamanthys la llevó al rostro de Kanon y jaló de la mordaza lo suficiente para que pudiera hablar. Dejó su mano sobre el cuello del Marina, descansando con una ligereza que le causó un escalofrío al mayor.

La sorpresa de Kanon duró apenas segundos. Este pedazo de libertad era demasiado para él, la cercanía del espectro magnificaba el trastorno; podía sentir los cabellos tras su oreja siendo empujados por la respiración intranquila del otro. Se quedó completamente inmóvil y perdió su mirada al frente, hacia el inicio del suntuoso trono donde los pies del nuevo amo del mundo reposaban.

Volvió a tomar consciencia de lo que había pensado al aceptar venir aquí: la búsqueda del destino merecido.

A fin de cuentas, tal como Wyvern lo acababa de mencionar, él había ocasionado todo.

Exhaló e inhaló profundo por la boca, no podía decir más que una sola cosa.

—Así es, señor Hades—masculló con los ojos entrecerrados, y agachó la cabeza. De inmediato sintió una ligereza en el ambiente. No estuvo seguro de si se trataba de simple satisfacción del Dios, alivio del Juez, o su propio abandono interno.

Caminó empujado por el inglés, ambos siguiendo los pasos de la dama vestida de negro hasta el área donde se encontraban los habitáculos de la servidumbre. El pasillo era amplio y sin luz, tan asquerosamente frío que los huesos le dolían. Al llegar a determinada estancia, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar alrededor. Aún trataba de darle sentido a lo que acababa de pasar y lo que significaría más adelante.

—Te quedarás aquí—dijo Radamanthys, poniéndose frente a Kanon para retirarle los grilletes—. No causes problemas.

Su tono era serio y su semblante circunspecto. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y lo acosaba la desesperante sensación de traer un hueco en el estómago.

Esto no era lo que había previsto. Lo había imaginado todo a su conveniencia; Kanon como parte de su batallón, a su completa disposición y bajo su guardia, con nada más que se interpusiera en sus deseos. Rechinó los dientes, no pudo evitar pensar que se había tendido una trampa a sí mismo.

Wyvern, o el humano; no supo a quién culpar.

Y aunque Kanon no parecía prestar atención, Radamanthys sabía que sus palabras salían sobrando. Quería pensar que Kanon no era tan estúpido como para hacer alguna tontería encontrándose en los dominios de Hades. Además, en el castillo su cosmos estaba bajo control, mucho más debilitado de lo normal. Eso frustraba al mismo Radamanthys, pues la estrecha conexión entre ellos le daba la impresión de que esa debilidad le atañía.

Kanon estuvo en silencio y meditabundo durante el corto rato que aquél tardó en dejarlo libre. Con la mano derecha masajeó sobre las vendas de la muñeca izquierda y luego hizo lo opuesto, fijando su mirada distraída hacia abajo. Por el rabillo del ojo observó que Radamanthys le entregaba las esposas a la Monja Oscura, y luego lo sintió voltear hacia él. Esperó escuchar algo de su parte pero Radamanthys no dijo nada, estaba demasiado apabullado por las posibles consecuencias no medidas de sus propios actos.

Al ver que daba la media vuelta para retirarse, la lengua de Kanon reaccionó por sí sola.

—Wyvern...—Radamanthys se detuvo. Sin voltear, preguntó con cierta dureza:

—¿Qué sucede?

Kanon tensó sus labios, controlando cualquier otra cosa que pudiera surgir impulsivamente.

_"Estarás bien, me aseguraré de eso."_

—Nada.

Un paso.

—Te veré después.

Y otro.

**(…)**

* * *

Espero que este capi les haya gustado, como ven la historia comenzará a abrirse un poco más. Me dicen qué les pareció ;] ¡Saludos y Feliz año nuevo!

PD.- le sigo haciendo promoción al foro _saintseiyayaoi_(punto)_net_ XD Si andan en el yaoi de SS seguro conocieron el viejo foro que desgraciadamente yace esquelético en un servidor insufrible u_u Bueno ahora se ha revivido en esa nueva dirección *0* los invito a visitar~


	11. El castillo

Hola, saludos a los que anden leyendo, espero que este capi les agrade, gracias a todos los que me han comentado *w*

**Nota irrelevante:** las gargolitas del castillo de Hades eran distintas, al menos no vi ninguna que pareciera dragón, pero cuando busqué en google esas me gustaron y se prestaba para lo que quería *-*

**Nota un poco menos irrelevante:** tenía planeado incluir toda la última escena pero la primera se me extendió de más y el capi ya estaba quedando más largo de lo que quería. Pido disculpas de antemano u_u

* * *

**X**

**11: El castillo**

**X**

No estaba seguro de qué horas serían, siempre se sentía a noche. Lo único que le guiaba era su reloj biológico. Adivinó que, de haber sol, éste se estaría ocultando.

Gruñó y sacudió la franela una vez más, golpeándola contra la superficie roñosa. ¿Este era su castigo eterno? ¿Limpiar las gárgolas? No le veía el caso al tratarse de una figura hecha de piedra; la mugre ni siquiera se notaba, ¿y quién iba a estar al pendiente del exceso de polvo en este rincón del castillo? No era como si los Espectros tuvieran la costumbre de mirar hacia arriba, siempre andaban con la mirada puesta en el suelo, quizás añorando su hogar subterráneo o más probablemente por simple y acostumbrada sumisión.

El punto era que su presente ocupación no tenía sentido. Las monjas debían estar verdaderamente fastidiadas con él, quizás esperaban que sufriera alguna caída fatal para salvarse del engorro…

Miró para abajo. Estaba montado a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo alargado de una gárgola dragontina que sobresalía horizontalmente de una pared lateral del castillo. La figura se hacía más gruesa en la base, donde estaban las patas traseras que se fundían a la pared. Las alas habían sido talladas de manera que lucieran pegadas al cuerpo, y tenía un cuello largo que terminaba en su feroz cabeza de fauces expuestas. La parte superior que correspondía al lomo era prácticamente plana, a excepción de las texturas del cráneo donde resaltaban orejas y cuernos.

En un impulso infantil, Kanon estiró la mano para dar golpecitos sobre la cabeza del dragón como se haría con una mascota. Siguió agitando la franela distraídamente.

Era la quinta gárgola que desempolvaba ese día y se había hartado de la labor antes de empezar con la primera. Tener que trepar las irregulares paredes del castillo para alcanzar cada una era un verdadero tedio. Su cosmos había sido reducido a una pizca miserable y no podía sacar ninguna utilidad de él. La limitación de su poder le evitaba de usar su agilidad al cien por ciento.

En varias ocasiones había estado a punto de resbalar por el moho y humedad acumulados, o algún viento arreciando había amenazado con tirarlo al vacío. No estaba seguro de lo que había en el gran abismo de donde surgía el palacio, pero no le interesaba averiguarlo. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, los deseos de acabar con su vida habían ido quedando olvidados desde el día que Radamanthys le frustró su último intento.

Apoyó las manos sobre la piedra, entre sus piernas, apresando la franela. Echó un vistazo alrededor. La gran altura a la que se encontraba le permitía una vista amplia de la nueva capital del imperio de Hades.

La construcción de las prisiones y juzgados avanzaba rápido. Kanon suponía que, al igual que Poseidón, el cosmos de Hades debería ser capaz de erigirlo todo en cuestión de instantes. Teorizó que quizás los poderes del emperador no alcanzaban todo su potencial en la superficie (reino que, por naturaleza, no le correspondía); eso, o simplemente sacaba placer de explotar a sus súbditos innecesariamente.

La barrera protectora y traslúcida se extendía por las inmediaciones del castillo. Kanon ansiaba ir más allá, necesitaba sentir su cosmos al máximo de nuevo, pero dicho deseo se apagaba rápidamente al recordar lo que encontraría en el nuevo mundo; la decadencia que sus manos originaron.

Una repentina ventolera le agitó el cabello y le causó escalofríos. Sus piernas se ajustaron en torno a la gárgola para no perder el equilibrio, presionó las manos con mayor fuerza contra la superficie que lo sostenía. Cuando la mayor parte de su melena volvió a su acomodo natural y sus ojos quedaron descubiertos, la primera figura que distinguió en la periferia de su visión le causó un leve sobresalto.

Estaba lejos todavía, atravesando el frágil puente colgante, pero Kanon tenía la silueta del dragón heráldico fundida en la mente y cosmos, así que lo reconoció al instante, aun a través de las nubes y en contra de la oscuridad invasora.

—¡Wyvern! —llamó sin titubear, poco antes de que aquél alcanzara las puertas del palacio. Radamanthys alzó la mirada y, aun a gran distancia, Kanon se sintió perforado por aquella intensidad de la que se había visto privado la última semana.

—¿Qué rayos haces ahí? —masculló el rubio sin esperar que aquél le escuchara, antes de mirar al frente y los lados para asegurarse de que los guardias todavía no hubieran notado su presencia. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba. No lo pensó dos veces y le dio alcance con un ágil brinco, auxiliado por su cosmos y el aerodinamismo de su Surplice.

Kanon dio un respingo cuando, un parpadeo después, tenía a Radamanthys frente a él, acuclillado sobre la cabeza de la gárgola. Las alas del Surplice se replegaron lentamente, Kanon se preguntó si el Espectro podía manejarlas a voluntad o se movían por inercia.

Por un minuto no hubo más que silencio. Kanon se recordó que él lo había llamado, así que le tocaba decir algo. No tenía nada concreto planeado, sólo que después de meses de hablar seguido con él —o escucharlo, más bien— era difícil desacostumbrarse.

—¿Terminaste con esto?

Kanon agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No, pero no es como si alguien se fuera a dar cuenta. —Hizo girar la franela juguetonamente. Si se había encargado de tareas tan banales había sido sólo por matar el tiempo y escapar de la constante vigilancia de las monjas oscuras.

Más silencio, la mirada dorada sobre sí. Kanon comenzó a revivir esa sensación de asedio que había tenido que sobrellevar en Atlantis. Se dio cuenta de que aquél estaba usando su cosmos, queriendo conectar con el suyo. La intranquilidad aumentó y miró de reojo para abajo. Su cosmos era tan pequeño que el otro lo amedrentaba mucho más de lo usual. Pronto se sintió corto de aliento y cercano al vértigo.

No atinó a decir nada para que Radamanthys apaciguara el ímpetu de su energía. Quería sentirlo, pero era mucho y muy de repente. Se arrastró lentamente hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó la pared, buscando mayor estabilidad. Subió las piernas frente a sí dejando los talones apoyados sobre el lomo de la gárgola. Y sobre la cabeza de ésta, como si fuera una criatura de la noche más, yacía perchada la ensombrecida figura de Wyvern.

Kanon pasó saliva y aspiró profundo. Radamanthys se contuvo de relamerse los labios y se incorporó para pisar sobre el cuello alongado de la gárgola. Se acercó a Kanon, quien mantuvo la vista fija en el paso y medio que puso a Radamanthys justo frente a él. Un pie acorazado se plantó entre los suyos, y por reflejo apartó las piernas un poco más. Enseguida ponderó en los posibles pros y contras de practicar sexo en las alturas.

Durante su corta estadía, una vez que superó el coraje inicial de haber sido traído aquí, había gastado gran cantidad de su tiempo pensando en terminar lo de aquella noche. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Wyvern, preguntándose si la misma idea cruzaba por su mente.

—Ponte de pie —ordenó Radamanthys. Kanon obedeció con algo de esfuerzo, agarrándose de la pared detrás. Se pegó a ella cuando Radamanthys invadió por completo su espacio personal. De pronto tenía su nariz rozándole el oído—.Te bajaré de aquí.

—No hace falta. —Wyvern hizo caso omiso. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo firmemente, Kanon se sujetó a él por instinto, dejando la franela olvidada. Brincaron abajo, las alas hicieron que la caída fuera fluida. Kanon había planeado bajar por el mismo camino que había trepado, practicando alpinismo en las paredes, pero esto era más rápido y un tanto excitante.

Después de pisar tierra, se amontonaron en un recoveco contra una cresta de la pared. Podían hablar mejor ahí, sin riesgo de miradas ajenas. Kanon se despegó apenas un paso de Radamanthys y éste aplacó su cosmos para dejar de abrumar al otro, estableciendo una consonancia más tranquila pero igualmente reconfortante.

Kanon sacudió la cabeza, se recargó en el muro y por unos momentos no hizo más que tratar de recordar lo que había planeado decirle a Radamanthys la próxima vez que lo viera.

Cuando la primera idea acudió a su mente, se rascó la nuca, esbozó una sonrisa contenida y atrapó la mirada del menor con la suya.

—La otra noche, no recuerdo mucho… pero no estuvo mal.

Radamanthys parpadeó. Enseguida arqueó la ceja al ver que la sonrisa de Kanon se tornaba descarada.

—Aunque fuera la primera vez que lo hacías —resopló burlón. Esa impresión sí perduraba con claridad en su memoria.

—¿Cómo-? —_Supiste._

Radamanthys se interrumpió a sí mismo con un gruñido y viró el rostro hacia el puente pretendiendo checar los alrededores. Kanon se asomó para ver la cara del otro mejor, sintiéndose divertido por haberlo abochornado. Radamanthys exhaló profundo antes de voltear hacia Kanon nuevamente. Dudaba que aquél tuviera idea de la manera obsesiva en que había pensado en aquella noche; en lo mucho que le faltaba obtener de Kanon y la actual imposibilidad de conseguirlo, de siquiera estar cerca de él.

—Estás de buen humor —señaló en un tono neutro. No había sabido con qué se encontraría cuando volviera a toparse con él, esto le satisfacía en cierta medida, pero era consciente de que no duraría.

—Supongo. —Kanon se encogió de hombros. Desde que Wyvern lo dejó en el castillo se había sentido desorientado, un tanto alejado de la realidad, y su débil cosmos vivía hambriento. La soledad y la rareza del nuevo ambiente le hicieron apreciar la compañía de Radamanthys, aunque una parte necia y autocastigadora le insistiera que debía desentenderse de él.

—La monja más vieja dijo que si mostraba buen comportamiento podría salir del castillo —informó entre refunfuños. Radamanthys expresó su complacencia ante tal noticia con un asentimiento de cabeza. Kanon aún no decidía si aquello sería una buena idea. El castillo podía ser aburrido y sofocante para su cosmos, pero lo mantenía aislado de la realidad que carcomería su conciencia.

—¿No has tenido problemas? Algunos esqueletos tienen mala disciplina.

Kanon negó con la cabeza. Algunos lo habían molestado pero incluso con el diez por ciento de su poder era capaz de encargarse de dichos soldados rasos sin dificultad. Más que nada se la había pasado ocupado en lo suyo. El emperador Hades no había dejado instrucciones para él así que las monjas lo ponían a ayudar con la limpieza, reemplazar el aceite de las lámparas, lavar las cortinas, pulir pisos y ventanas, y otros deberes rutinarios.

Ni siquiera durante su época como aprendiz oculto de Géminis había trabajado tanto, pero las tareas no eran en sí algo negativo; una de las cosas perjudiciales de Atlantis había sido precisamente la total inactividad. A Kanon no le convenía contar con exceso de tiempo para pensar.

—Tengo varias preguntas que hacerte… —dijo, y se quedó en eso, luciendo un tanto desconcentrado de pronto, sin terminar de formular ninguna de las interrogantes que había andado guardando.

Estaba el asunto pendiente de Saga, y le convendría saber si el Juez conocía los planes específicos que Hades tenía para él, y suponía que debía indagar sobre lo que estaba pasando en el mundo, pero se quedó en blanco porque había algo incluso más importante. La misma necesidad que lo despertaba a deshoras creyendo haber percibido el cosmos que yacía hilado con el suyo. Se preguntó si de verdad sería imposible desligarlos, pero no se le ocurrió intentar.

La mirada del Espectro poseía una agudeza con la que Kanon no podía competir. El verde de sus ojos lucía casi del mismo color de las nubes difusas. La tensión subió varios grados sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada. Kanon quería algo de él pero no sabía cómo pedírselo. Radamanthys lo entendió; era lo mismo que él necesitaba.

Se acercó el paso que los separaba y con ayuda del Surplice se mimetizaron en las eternas sombras del castillo. La mano derecha de Radamanthys se ajustó sobre la cintura de Kanon y la izquierda llegó a su cuello para sentirlo estirarse conforme Kanon aproximaba su perfil, ladeándose para sortear los colmillos del casco. El gemelo no renegó para nada esta vez, estaba dispuesto a que ese beso existiera tanto como la noche en que admitió sin querer la verdadera profundidad de su interés por Radamanthys.

Ahora era todavía más claro, porque no contaban con la interferencia del alcohol, había cierto orden en la voracidad que guiaba a sus labios a buscar apoderarse de aquellos otros que ejercían presión. Ninguno estaba disimulando nada, y mientras Kanon se regodeaba en la experiencia, el Espectro maldecía el amargo saborcillo que se le producía en la boca del estómago. Sentir a Kanon tan asequible ahora que había quedado totalmente vetado para él era un castigo a su desmedida ambición.

Kanon había cerrado los ojos en cuanto sus labios se encontraron, mientras que Radamanthys de vez en cuando los abría para apreciar lo concentrado que parecía el otro en retarlo y usurpar el control. Las manos de Kanon estaban firmes sobre sus brazos, apretando el metal que los cubría, y se retorcía ligeramente haciéndose hacia la pared y a veces hacia él. En cierto momento aquél sujetó la muñeca derecha de Radamanthys y guió esa mano hacia su trasero, donde sucedieron apretones y caricias gustosas, aun cuando Radamanthys continuaba desconcertado por el cambio de actitud del griego. Hubiera esperado encontrarlo incluso más rejego y ensimismado.

Había dejado de ser un General Marino para convertirse en parte de la servidumbre, prácticamente un esclavo, y había sido él quien lo había llevado hasta ahí. Claro que Kanon no vislumbraba la verdadera influencia que Radamanthys había tenido sobre los últimos cambios en su vida, y el aludido no lo iba a sacar de su ignorancia, no cuando podía seguir robando momentos como estos que nutrían la desolación de sus entrañas.

Lo prensó contra la pared. Kanon soltó un ruido curioso, algo así como una risa sin fuerza, entre burlona y presumida, que conjuró fuego dentro de Radamanthys. El gemelo daba golpecitos a su costado cuando los pinchos delanteros de las hombreras lo ponían en aprietos, aunque se acabó resignando y se limitó a dar respingos mientras deslizaba las manos insistentemente sobre el peto que protegía al menor. Después las movió con torpeza buscando espacios entre el Surplice donde pudiese tocar algo de piel, hasta escabullirse bajo la protección de su cuello donde un par de dedos atraparon un mechón de cabello encrespado que se asomaba desde la nuca.

Fue una caricia sutil pero agradable, la primera vez que Kanon lo tocaba así estando en sus cinco sentidos. Era una novedad interesante. El aire se agitó y Radamanthys sufrió suaves azotes por parte del cabello de Kanon. Decidió apartarse cuando el suave retumbar de un gemido tocó su lengua; esa lengua que estaba siendo acariciada por otra sumamente asertiva.

La distancia le fastidió al instante, pero no podía olvidarse de la situación en la que estaban.

—Au, espera. —Kanon se detuvo a desenredar algunas largas hebras azuladas que habían quedado prendadas de un colmillo del casco. Radamanthys lo observó durante el breve proceso, y luego, cuando la mirada del gemelo adquirió un carácter interrogante, la ignoró sin decir nada, mientras sus ojos repasaban las cejas enarcadas que lo cuestionaban tanto como el par de pupilas despabiladas en las que se acumulaba impaciencia a cada segundo. Le parecía que el antiguo Dragón marino no había medido por completo sus propias circunstancias.

—Definitivamente estás de buen humor. —Escuchó a su propia voz enronquecida y tragó saliva— ¿Qué pasó contigo? Dijiste que esto no tenía sentido.

Ahora menos que nunca. Kanon parecía hacerlo a propósito, como si jugara con él para tenerlo atareado en cada maldita ocasión. Sin embargo, Radamanthys ya había aprendido que aquél no pensaba las cosas con tanto detalle, al menos no _esto_; simplemente hacía lo que provenía desde su conciencia o ausencia de; instintivo rechazo y búsqueda dependiendo de con qué calibración mental se hubiera levantado ese día.

—Nada. No te vayas creyendo demasiado. —Pasó el pulgar sobre el borde de su labio inferior limpiando la saliva—. Es… es por tu cosmos.

Bonita excusa, pero Wyvern no podía negar que eso tenía mucho que ver con el componente adictivo que rebotaba entre ellos. Era lo que le había perseguido durante los días de separación; a duras penas había podido dormir, y durante el día se la pasaba distraído y más irritable de lo normal. Le hacía falta el cosmos de Kanon. Le hacía falta Kanon y se había desesperado minuto a minuto pensando que las circunstancias no permitirían que lo tuviera jamás.

Y hoy finalmente aquél admitía —en la mayor medida que su arrogancia le permitía— una igualdad de condiciones. Esto era lo mejor, en el peor momento. El aire se tornó pesado en cuanto Radamanthys habló de nuevo.

—Ahora eres de Hades... —Pese a que sólo fue un susurro, tornó a la piel de Kanon permeable, reptó por sus poros y le despertó escalofríos. Hizo un mohín de aversión. No había espacio hacia donde retroceder, así que dio un paso a un lado. Al inclinar la cabeza su mirada quedó atrapada por la penumbra de allá abajo, e intentó agudizarla para ver las olas que le parecía haber escuchado, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

—¿No te ha solicitado?

Kanon parpadeó volviendo su atención a Radamanthys.

—No, no entiendo qué puede querer conmigo. —Sus cejas se torcieron en inconformidad— ¿No tiene ninfas a su disposición? Y su parva de espectros… y todas las almas del mundo. —Seguro podría sacar algo más interesante que él de toda esa tremenda selección.

—El mundo que tú le facilitaste. —Radamanthys sonrió a medias, con ironía. Kanon no entendía lo fascinante que una criatura como él podía llegar a ser para aquellos que apreciaban el poder, y esa misma ignorancia aumentaba su valor, además de su cruda humanidad, la estola de defectos y errores que arrastraba consigo, sus cuestionables logros y el inverosímil remordimiento; no le sorprendía ni un poco que la deidad enjuiciadora se sintiera curiosa.

Su faz se cubrió de severidad de un segundo a otro. Apretó el brazo de Kanon con su diestra.

—Obedécelo, no lo arruines. Crees desear el infierno porque no lo has visto.

Un chispeo resentido surgió en medio de las pupilas de Kanon pero éste no atinó a contradecir al Juez. Se quedó impresionado pensando que ya no estaba tan seguro de desear el infierno, y poco a poco, en cuestión de ese segundo y los cinco que vinieron después, Kanon vio la pantalla ilusoria tras la cual había estado viviendo los últimos días cayéndose en una cascada grisácea frente a sus ojos.

Se había conformado con esto; con estar vivo, relativamente a salvo y cómodo, más cuidado y mejor alimentado de lo que jamás recordaba haber estado, con deberes estúpidos pero que le daban una sensación de utilidad de lo más falsa, y con su síntoma de dependencia a Wyvern distrayéndolo de reflexionar acerca de lo que en verdad importaba. Su egoísmo había salido a relucir de nuevo, brillante y descarado.

Los relámpagos de culpabilidad que lo golpeaban al mirar hacia el exterior se curaban con adentrarse en el castillo y sumirse en la lóbrega fantasía de nuevo. Y ahí adentro, el frío y la soledad avivaban sólo una cosa, sólo un pensamiento que no tenía nada que ver con la condenación de la humanidad.

_Wyvern._

Radamanthys notó el cambio; la despreocupación siendo enterrada por la misma carga de conciencia que había descubierto en Kanon durante sus momentos más honestos. El verde en sus ojos se opacó, Kanon lució absorto antes de mostrarse incómodo con la cercanía que compartían, pero reacio a apartarse. Radamanthys lo hizo por él.

—Tengo que irme. —Y se alejó para retomar el trayecto que había dejado pendiente.

**x-x-x**

Kanon contaba con una recámara pequeña de pobre decoración; una cama en la esquina frente a la puerta, una mesa al lado de ésta, un horrible cuadro de ángeles rechonchos. y una ventana. Esto último era lo que le evitaba de sentirse tan encerrado como en el Pilar. Además, no pasaba demasiado tiempo allí, tenía cierta libertad para inspeccionar el castillo cuando las monjas lo mandaban a ayudar con uno u otro encargo.

Las reservadas criadas no le desagradaban del todo, y a veces se divertía molestándolas con comentarios majaderos para hacerlas hablar. Las monjas rara vez pronunciaban palabra, sólo para darle indicaciones y eso únicamente cuando algún ademán no era suficiente para darse a entender.

Esa noche, cuando volvía de su encuentro fortuito con Wyvern, escuchó la fantasmal voz de una de ellas —la que tenía autoridad sobre las demás—, y alzó la cara para topársela frente a la puerta de su cuarto, impidiéndole la entrada.

—Debe prepararse para acudir con el Emperador.

_Genial. _Lo último que necesitaba para que el día terminara de arruinársele. De hecho hubiera sido un buen día si Wyvern no lo hubiera saboteado recordándole cosas inoportunas.

La mujer lo encaminó al área de aseo que principalmente estaba conformada por un gran baño público disponible para los sirvientes. Ella le hizo señas para que entrara a la alberca pero Kanon se negó.

—Me bañé en la mañana. —Aunque fuera difícil establecer cuándo había sido exactamente la mañana. La monja no pareció conforme pero le preocupó más llevarlo sin demora a donde su dios así que lo dirigió rápidamente hacia los vestidores, donde Kanon fue presentado con un exomis de color blanco.

Era una túnica típica de la antigua Grecia, pero había visto a sirvientes del Santuario portándolas, incluso él mismo había usado algunas cuando era pequeño. Se trataba de un quitón corto hasta la mitad del muslo, sin mangas, que sólo pasaba sobre el hombro izquierdo dejando al descubierto el derecho así como una porción de su tórax. Se ajustaba simplemente con un cinturón de tela.

Y se iba a morir de frío en él, pero la monja ya le estaba zafando la playera para que se cambiara.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo lo haré. —Batió las manos alejándola y la empujó fuera de la estancia. Ya se había acostumbrado a estar bajo la vigilancia de las misteriosas mujeres y saberse bajo sus miradas no le perturbaba, pero quería unos momentos a solas para prepararse mentalmente. Tendría que controlarse a sí mismo si iba a estar directamente con Hades. Radamanthys le había dicho que lo obedeciera, pero Kanon temía verse superado por la situación. Los dioses tendían a generarle una terrible antipatía, y sabía que de por sí sus modales no eran los mejores.

Entre resoplidos intranquilos se cambió de ropa, dejando la suya mal doblada en un banco. Al final se colocó las sandalias que completaban el atuendo. Tiró hacia abajo del borde de la túnica en un intento en vano de que alcanzara las rodillas. La idea de pasearse así por el castillo le hizo rechinar los dientes.

Por suerte la monja lo guió por pasillos privados y solitarios, no sin antes cepillarle el cabello esmeradamente y untarlo con esencias perfumadas que le hicieron estornudar.

Llegaron a una habitación mil veces más amplia y elegante que la suya, aunque no perdía la tenebrosidad y mala iluminación que caracterizaba al resto del palacio —al menos lo que Kanon había visto de él hasta el momento—. Sólo unos cuantos candelabros en las paredes mantenían el espacio tenuemente iluminado. La enorme cama estaba enmarcada con cuatro postes que obedecían al ambiente gótico que predominaba en el lugar, y se anunciaba extremadamente cómoda, pero cada detalle sólo servía para aumentar su reconcomio.

—No hable a menos que el Emperador se lo autorice —susurró la monja, quien aseguró los cortinajes del dosel para dejar el lecho al descubierto, y enseguida se movió ágilmente como si se tratara de una sombra más hasta quedar oculta junto a las cortinas oscuras de un gran ventanal.

Kanon viró al percibir una nueva presencia. Sus rodillas temblaron, no precisamente por miedo. El cosmos que inundó la habitación era apabullante y lo aplastaba física y mentalmente; ya conocía la sensación, lo había vivido al conocer a Hades, sólo durante algunos momentos. Ahora parecía estar más presente, duradero. Dio un paso torpe y se sujetó a uno de los postes al pie de la cama.

El emperador ocupó un asiento alto y lujoso que parecía una versión minimizada de su trono en la sala de audiencias. Estaba ubicado cerca de la pared opuesta a la cama, justo frente al tembloroso Kanon, quien maldecía en silencio su estado. Si su cosmos no estuviera tan asfixiado seguramente podría enfrentarse a esta opresión de sus sentidos mejor, lo había hecho frente a Poseidón sin ningún problema. Su actual fragilidad le enfurecía. Frunció el ceño y se obligó a pararse derecho.

Contempló al impasible dios, vestido en una túnica que sólo permitía la apreciación de su cabeza, incluso sus manos permanecían ocultas bajo los mantos purpúreos, recogidas sobre su regazo.

Entrecruzó miradas con él sin detenerse a considerarlo una imprudencia. Los ojos que se encontró eran un poco diferentes a los que le había conocido antes, aunque no era capaz de señalar por qué. Otro tono de negro, diría, si no le sonara tan extraño.

—Dragón marino.

¿Debía responder? Por el momento no hizo nada, ni siquiera se movió.

—Eres uno de los regalos más peculiares que he recibido. —Kanon se dio cuenta de que la mirada de aquél se le figuraba distinta porque no poseía el hastiado autoritarismo que dirigía a sus Espectros. Parecía más bien relajado—. ¿Qué hubieras hecho con el mundo, de haberlo conseguido?

Kanon parpadeó un par de veces. Sintió un nudo en la garganta pero no pudo pasar saliva de inmediato. Sus planes habían sido verdaderamente caóticos; venganza contra su hermano, Athena y el Santuario; la humanidad sólo habría sido daño colateral, y ciertamente no le habría interesado tomar las riendas del nuevo mundo.

—No sé… sólo quería que se acabara. —El mundo, los dioses, la humanidad de la que sólo recibió indiferencia; todo, él mismo incluido tal vez. Cambió el peso de pie. Su mano derecha se pegó a la tela de su túnica y los dedos se flexionaron a medias. Se contuvo de crear un puño.

—Se acabó. Debes sentirte complacido. —Hades repasó a Kanon de pies a cabeza de forma metódica. El color de su cabellera y su condición semi-salvaje era lo que resaltaba a primera vista, pero pudo encontrar detalles que le intrigaron mucho más; las pálidas cicatrices en sus muñecas, por ejemplo. Y la constante necedad de su cosmos por crecer era casi risible— ¿Te gusta cómo lo estoy rearmando?

—Prefiero no opinar. —Hades enarcó una ceja delicadamente. La exoticidad de Kanon le interesaba, pero iba a tener que aprender a ser menos insolente si planeaba servirle como era debido.

—Déjame verte —ordenó.

—¿Eh? —Kanon tensó los hombros. Supo que su comportamiento no era deseable porque el nerviosismo de la monja, a unos metros de distancia, se le contagió de inmediato.

Hades entornó la mirada. Odiaba repetirse.

—Retírate la túnica.

**(…)**


	12. Cuatro

Ok, ya, me rendí, voy a dejar que este fic haga lo que quiera. No terminaría de señalar la cantidad de cosas en este capi que no eran parte del plan xD… Estoy tratando de que la trama avance pero mis personajes son antojadizos.

Ah, me falta contestar algunos reviews, ahorita me pongo a hacerlo :3 gracias!

* * *

**X**

**12. Cuatro**

**X**

_«Obedécelo, no lo arruines. Crees desear el infierno porque no lo has visto»._

La voz del Juez estaba ahí, grave y firme, extrañamente preocupada dentro de la amenaza que se repetía al fondo de los oídos de Kanon, como si acabara de escucharla.

Permaneció con la mirada fija sobre el señor Hades, cuyo cosmos transmitía punzantemente su impaciencia, lo que pronto sería algo peor si se sucedía otro segundo sin que Kanon manifestara obediencia.

Cuando Hades dio un golpecito con su dedo índice sobre el apoyabrazos de su asiento, Kanon mostró signos de vida. Armó una expresión fastidiada pero hizo ademán de desvestirse, tan sólo para pausar sobre su hombro izquierdo, descansando sobre la tela del exomis.

—No tuvo caso que me dieran esto, ¿eh? —comentó cínicamente antes de tirar hacia abajo, liberando su brazo izquierdo y dejando expuesto su torso.

Se detuvo otra vez a la altura de la cintura para deshacer el nudo del cinturón de tela, demorándose un poco más de lo comprensible, hasta que finalmente la prenda estuvo lista para abandonar su cuerpo. Dejó que escurriera hacia abajo por sus piernas y se agachó rápido para recogerla y hacerla un bulto al que sostuvo con ambas manos sobre su entrepierna.

Los labios de Hades se curvaron ante el cándido intento del mortal por proteger su desnudez.

Kanon movió el hombro derecho nerviosamente, destensándolo, y cambió el peso de pie.

—Deja de lado la timidez, los dioses estamos versados en los defectos humanos.

La monja se acercó y extendió las manos para recibir la túnica. Kanon paseó la mirada del dios a la mujer, sin poder deshacerse del gesto suspicaz que mantenía a sus labios levemente torcidos. Tras dos segundos de vacilación, hizo como era esperado de él y entregó la túnica. Su mirada ya no volvió a posarse sobre Hades, no de inmediato.

Cabizbajo, apreció las cicatrices coleccionadas a través de años de duro entrenamiento y posteriores enfrentamientos en los que siempre venció. A excepción del último, en el que su oponente lo despidió por su poca valía. Sus brazos quedaron a los lados de su cuerpo, con sus dedos indecisos de flexionarse o no.

—Cuéntame su historia —indicó Hades, apuntando su dedo índice hacia una pequeña marca estrellada sobre el extremo derecho de su abdomen, justo encima del hueso de la cadera.

—¿De la cicatriz? —Kanon lo miró extrañado. El dios asintió en un movimiento apenas perceptible, y el gemelo dirigió su vista de nuevo abajo, sobre el punto señalado. Repasó sus dedos índice y medio sobre el par de centímetros donde la piel poseía una textura diferente, y dijo:

—Saga. —Tensó los labios al recordar—. Mi hermano —explicó —; me lastimé en uno de los muros con picos, a veces entrenábamos ahí. Él curó la herida con su cosmos, pero todavía no sabía hacerlo muy bien. Éramos muy chicos, y yo no…

—Quieres verlo. —Kanon odió ser interrumpido. Hablar le había distraído del hecho de que estaba totalmente expuesto frente al emperador del Inframundo, pero luego reparó en lo que aquél había dicho y en su mirada se encendió un brillo vivaz.

—¿Es posible? —Kanon se quedó esperando respuesta, y segundo a segundo su rostro perdía emoción.

Vio minutos pasar. Hades pareció no escucharlo, no alteró sus facciones en lo más mínimo ni mostró alguna reacción de otro tipo; simplemente deslizó su mirada clínica desde la cabeza de Kanon hasta sus pies, con extrema lentitud, repitiendo y deteniéndose como si localizara partes dignas de ser analizadas con especial atención.

La piel de Kanon comenzó a erizarse bajo el poder de la mirada nocturna y sin profundidad. Rascó el lado derecho de su cuello, su otra mano se pegó a su muslo, sus nudillos contrayéndose inquietos.

No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, y el pudor no era lo suyo —le importaba un bledo bañarse con todas las monjas viéndolo—, pero estaba frente a un dios, frente al único dios que importaba ahora. Y una cosa era ser visto, pero no estaba seguro de si las pretensiones de aquél terminaban ahí.

—Entretenme —dijo tras un periodo de silencio que preparó a cada nervio de Kanon, acumulando tensión hasta enervarlos con aquella orden que no discernió muy bien.

Ante su inactividad, la monja se acercó a hablarle al oído. Kanon parpadeó un par de veces.

El señor Hades ansiaba atestiguar el placer humano.

Pese a que se esforzó por no demostrar su desagrado ante la situación propuesta, una comisura de sus labios se alzó con sorna, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba soltando lo primero que cruzó por su mente.

—Uno pensaría que los dioses tendrían intereses más… elevados.

—Te gusta probar tu suerte, Dragón Marino —dijo el dios, afilando la mirada—. ¿Cómo te ha funcionado hasta el momento?

Kanon arrugó la nariz, tragándose el súbito ardor del coraje. Su errático instinto de autopreservación —para variar, atinado— le disuadió de replicar. Bufó con el afán de relajarse. No era tan malo, se dijo. Sólo quería ver.

Sin embargo, dudaba de poder complacerlo. Volteó hacia la cama antes de decidir sentarse, apretó las manos sobre el borde y se congeló sin atinar a cómo proceder. Miró su miembro flácido con cierta decepción, a sabiendas de que excitarse sería imposible bajo estas circunstancias.

Tal vez si pensaba en el rubio…

Sacudió la cabeza. Primero necesitaba una razón para obedecer. Estaba lo más evidente; el peligro de enfurecer al dios que podría elegir su infierno y mandarlo allá de manera adelantada, y luego estaba lo otro, lo sugerido previamente; la posibilidad de averiguar lo que había sido de Saga y encontrarlo.

—¿A dónde van los traidores a los dioses? —preguntó en voz baja antes de acercar su mano izquierda y cubrir su entrepierna, sujetó su miembro sin fuerza y acarició probando. Al primer roce quedó claro que tendría que reprogramarse el cerebro para que esto funcionara. La incomodidad que lo rodeaba era demasiado densa.

Al menos, la ceja enarcada de Hades y el gesto complacido de sus labios —una sonrisa casi invisible— le dejaban saber a Kanon que, quizás, aquél estaba dispuesto a negociar.

—Sube a la cama, muéstrame más —dijo, moviendo su mano como si apartara un estorbo inexistente, antes de concederle a Kanon el deseo de seguir tratando el tema que le interesaba—. Te equivocaste de pregunta.

Fue muy poco. Nada. Y suficiente para que Kanon se sintiera tan condicionado como una mascota. Subió los pies a la cama y se arrastró un poco hacia atrás, apartó sus piernas flexionadas, dejando más de sí al descubierto para el dios, y permaneció recargado en su codo derecho mientras su mano izquierda trataba esforzadamente de procurarle una erección.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta correcta? —insistió, acumulando en su mirada toda la determinación que le era posible en esos momentos. Wyvern le había recordado su estado nulo en el mundo actual. Sólo quedaban tres cosas: los instintos contradictorios de resarcirse o de castigarse, y la necesidad de buscar guía en lo único que otrora solía dársela; Saga.

_Cuatro_, le corrigió una parte de su conciencia; un pequeño rincón egoísta que se había dado ínfulas de grandeza últimamente, cuando debería estar sofocado bajo los escombros de todo lo que destruyó. El cuarto factor era Wyvern, pero equivalía a un corredor sin salida, y ya ni siquiera sintiéndose temerario podría asomarse allí; aquél mismo lo había dicho y Kanon lo comprobaba al presente…

_«Ahora eres de Hades...»_

—¿Es aquél el único pecado que tu hermano llevaba a cuestas? —Kanon inclinó la cabeza, ensombreciéndose la mirada con el flequillo. Por cada falta de Saga que enumeraba, recordaba diez propias—. Su ubicación exacta es lo de menos. Sólo muerto podrías ir allá, ¿eso deseas?

Negó con un leve titubeo de su cabeza. Sentía un peso amarrado al final de su garganta. No dio voz a más preguntas, ni volvió a mirar otra cosa aparte de su miembro falto de vida. La presencia discreta de la monja y aquella mucho más aplastante de Hades no le permitían algo tan simple como masturbarse. El estar pensando en Saga no ayudaba en absoluto, las palabras intercambiadas con Hades le recalcaban los pecados de aquél y los propios. A final de cuentas, debía sumarlos y responsabilizarse de todos. Saga había sido su culpa también.

—Te has demorado. —¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer? No podía ordenar a su cuerpo; incluso suponiendo que servir a Hades de esta forma le pudiese traer ventajas, la mayor parte de sí mismo rechazaba el humillante panorama.

Resopló y redobló la persistencia de sus caricias, pero sólo logró chocarse el doble. Su mente estaba inquieta en exceso con ideas descuadradas acerca de su futuro, de las tres —cuatro cosas que quedaban y cómo podría elegir... ¿Había que elegir?

—No esperé que me aburrieras tan pronto. —Hades se levantó ceremoniosamente. La monja dio un respingo y Kanon la segundó. Dejó de tocarse y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, asomándose hacia delante para ver a la deidad que desaparecía por la puerta.

**x-x-x**

En el Meikai, la luna solía ser un lujo inaccesible. Ahora, en la superficie, era la reina culpable de la penumbra que caracterizaba el ambiente en los nuevos dominios de Hades.

No se veía como la recordaba. Sólo un delgado halo luminoso revelaba su forma, el resto era negrura que debía llegar a su fin si Hades deseaba darle continuidad a la Tierra. Pronto tendría que tratar el tema con el dios, mas no se le apetecía en lo absoluto, sobre todo por el resto de noticias desagradables que debía comunicar.

Acababa de llegar después de inspeccionar las fortalezas que se habían construido en distintas partes del mundo. Alejarse un tiempo había parecido ventajoso por la posibilidad de dejar de pensar en el tipo de sometimiento al que Kanon se vería expuesto, hasta que tuvo que tratar con cierta _persona non grata _durante su encargo, que sólo reforzó la memoria del gemelo —además de presentarle un informe de lo más insatisfactorio—.

Sobraban motivos para su insomnio recurrente, pensó al flexionar la pierna derecha, apoyando el pie sobre la rodilla contraria. Recargó el codo sobre la mesa. Decidió dejar de preocuparse por asuntos con los que no podía lidiar en estos momentos, y se concentró en sacar provecho de la imagen que su mirada perseguía.

Su asiento estaba ladeado con la supuesta intención de apreciar plenamente la interpretación de Orfeo, quien, al otro extremo del gran balcón, deleitaba a Hades y sus allegados con una serie de melodías por las cuales Wyvern no tenía un particular aprecio.

Sin embargo, ser invitado a los conciertos constituía un honor al que no iba a negarse, y además, pese al continuo recordatorio de su conciencia de que debía guardar su distancia, era una oportunidad más de acercarse a Kanon.

Había varias mesas espaciadas dentro del balcón que sobresalía de los últimos pisos del castillo, algunas ocupadas por los jueces y sus coroneles o capitanes, y la mesa principal engalanada con la presencia de Hades, Pandora y Poseidón.

Radamanthys no había llevado a ningún subordinado esa noche. Apenas si los había tolerado durante los días anteriores a su viaje, y sabía que él mismo se había convertido en un ser imposible de tratar. Ladraba órdenes y castigaba desproporcionadamente cualquier desliz. El último de los espectros bajo su mando que ubicó equivocadamente a un alma recibió la oportunidad de comprobar la profundidad del abismo que rodeaba al castillo. Le había tomado días trepar de vuelta, algo que había sido fuente de diversión para el resto del batallón.

De tal forma que Radamanthys ocupaba solitariamente la mesa destinada a los invitados de Caína, cercana a la balaustrada y en un ángulo que le permitía una apreciación ventajosa de todo el escenario y que, al mismo tiempo, le facilitaba evadir la atención. El eclipse, inconveniente para el mundo entero, regalaba un exceso de sombras que encubría la mirada cazadora del Kyoto, mientras se movía subrepticiamente siguiendo a uno de los sirvientes encomendados con atender a los invitados.

Kanon no portaba la ropa que le conocía, sino un atuendo formal de servicio: camisa blanca, chaleco, zapatos y pantalones negros, y sobre éstos, un largo delantal faldón del mismo color. Adivinaba que faltaba la corbata, pero el cuello desprendido de la camisa era un detalle especialmente atrayente. Y, para variar, en vez de traer el pelo en su salvaje disposición natural, lo usaba recogido con una cinta oscura que se le aflojaba constantemente.

Radamanthys había perdido la cuenta de las veces que vio a Kanon luchando contra los cabellos estorbosos que le caían sobre la cara, entre que intentaba no romper demasiadas copas ni maldecir en voz alta. Sin embargo, por más que se los ensartara tras las orejas o intentara soplarlos lejos, los mechones azules regresaban a incordiar.

En su presente atuendo, Kanon era una visión extraña que le generaba desconfianza, pero, aun así, había sido casi imposible quitarle los ojos de encima desde que llegó. Los cambios en su apariencia le hacían temer por los otros posibles cambios que se hubieran dado durante su ausencia, y el hecho de que aquél rascara nerviosamente tras su oreja cada vez que Radamanthys demoraba su mirada sobre él, lo ponía más aprensivo.

Kanon estaba claramente hastiado de tener que pasar la noche repartiendo bebidas y bocadillos entre los espectros, algunos de los cuales no habían desaprovechado la oportunidad de soltar algún comentario despectivo sobre el fracasado Dragón Marino. Por suerte, no había tenido que aguantar demasiado de eso, pues nadie hubiera querido perturbar el concierto que deleitaba al emperador, así que sólo despedía los eventuales susurros con miradas orgullosas y amenazantes.

Había pasado por la mesa de Radamanthys varias veces, pues éste se aseguraba de vaciar rápidamente su vaso para tener cuanto antes la atención del griego, quien lo llenaba hasta el tope, le dirigía una mirada insinuante, enarcando la ceja, y giraba con cierto engreimiento para alejarse y repetir minutos después.

Cuando la noche estuvo más adelantada —Kanon calculaba que ya era madrugada—, la música de Orfeo adquirió ritmos hipnóticos que dificultaron a algunos espectros el permanecer despiertos. El mismo emperador había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse en el placer que las ondas sonoras diseminaban por su cuerpo.

Kanon aprovechó la disminución de actividad para dejar a las monjas oscuras todo el trabajo. Caminó hacia la mesa de Wyvern y quedó de pie a su lado, cargando una bandeja de copas vacías —un par de ellas hechas añicos—. Lo miró de reojo, con una sonrisa cercana a invisible al notarle el leve sonrojo de la ebriedad. Era divertido poder verlo finalmente afectado por el alcohol.

Radamanthys alzó su mirada entrecerrada hacia Kanon, no hizo ningún gesto de reconocimiento, pero segundos después el mayor parpadeó extrañado al sentir un pequeño toque tras su rodilla.

Reprimió el impulso de voltear, y se limitó a diseñar en su imaginación lo que iba sintiendo. La punta del dedo índice de Radamanthys ascendió aletargadamente, arrastrándose por la pierna. Diez centímetros después, el resto de sus yemas consolidaron su tacto y juntas continuaron el prometedor camino, desviándose hacia el interior del muslo de Kanon hasta topar con sus glúteos, donde los curiosos dedos se amoldaron a las formas y rozaron experimentando la fricción contra la tela, antes de continuar su atrevida exploración entre las piernas temblorosas de Kanon hasta alcanzar sus genitales.

Las rodillas del gemelo se aflojaron y dio un respingo con el que pretendió enderezarse, ignorando el bochornoso instinto de abrir las piernas y permitir que el otro lo masturbara ahí mismo. Se apartó dando un paso a la derecha, lo suficiente para quedar fuera del alcance del rubio. Tragó los recientes nudos en su garganta y miró hacia todas partes esperando que nadie se hubiera percatado de las acciones de Wyvern, quien, ahora que volteaba hacia él, se encontraba contemplando tristemente su vaso vacío con una expresión ausente, aparentemente olvidado de lo que acababa de hacer y dónde acababa de hacerlo.

Kanon no tenía claro cuáles serían las repercusiones si lo que sea que tuviera con Radamanthys se hiciera del dominio público, pero aquél ya le había dicho que no se trataba de nada. No podía ser nada, porque él era de alguien más; de su máximo superior.

Bufó agachando la cabeza y buscó el barandal para dejar la bandeja encima y recargar la espalda y los codos.

Los últimos días no habían sido tan malos. Había tenido que seguir funcionando como un sirviente genérico más, pero Hades no lo había llamado nuevamente, y el hecho de que no hubiera recibido alguna punición por su terrible desempeño la vez pasada le hacía pensar que no tenía más planes para él. En tal caso, no estaba seguro con qué propósito lo mantenían aquí. Las copas rotas sobre su bandeja eran una prueba más de su pobre aptitud para el servicio.

Giró el perfil para mirar de nuevo a Radamanthys, quien lucía bastante más concentrado ahora, probablemente consciente de su arriesgado acto de antes. Parecía enfadado e impaciente, contemplándolo con una avidez risible que le infló el ego y le provocó una sonrisa torcida. No duró mucho. Kanon inclinó la vista al frente cuando volvió a distraerse con pensamientos inquietantes sobre su propio futuro.

No podía pasarse el resto de sus días en este tipo de vida trivial, ya había sido demasiado tiempo malgastado.

Quería hacer algo para reparar el daño causado pero no sabía por dónde empezar, sonaba tan ingenuo cuando se ponía a pensar en ello. A veces consentía la retorcida reflexión de que hubiera sido preferible una destrucción total del mundo, sólo para no tener que sentirse responsable por rescatar las menuzas.

La idea primaria era entrar en contacto con su gemelo. Buscar respuestas en Saga era un instinto enterrado pero no olvidado del todo. Estaba seguro de que, si había manera de salvar lo que quedaba de la Tierra, su hermano sabría cómo. Ya había considerado una forma de acercarse a su objetivo.

Radamanthys se había negado en repetidas ocasiones a tratar el tema de Saga, y dado que la última plática con Hades no le había llevado a nada, y no ansiaba otra nunca más, Kanon se había dado a la tarea de averiguar por su propia cuenta los procedimientos abarcados en el enjuiciamiento de las almas.

El claustro del palacio no le permitía enterarse de gran cosa, pero había una biblioteca de gran tamaño y un tremendo surtido de libros de temas impensados, algunos escritos en idiomas que no le parecieron humanos. Así pudo conocer un poco sobre los papeles que cada juez desempeñaba desde tiempos inmemorables. Ahora sabía, por ejemplo, que dividían la catalogación de almas de acuerdo a sus continentes de origen, y que Minos poseía un libro donde se registraban los pecados de los muertos.

Lo primero que necesitaba saber para encontrar a Saga era cuál pecado había determinado su sentencia, así que el plan inmediato de Kanon consistía en conseguir acceso a dicho libro de alguna manera.

Se sintió más cercano a su objetivo cuando, después del concierto, la monja supervisora le comunicó que a partir de mañana tendría permiso para salir del castillo y conocer la capital en crecimiento, siempre y cuando se atuviera a un toque de queda.

Lo primero que Kanon hizo con su nueva libertad fue desobedecer.

Se había familiarizado lo suficiente con el castillo, así que se escurrió por pasillos despoblados hasta encontrar una de las pequeñas salidas alternas. Aprovechó el cambio de guardia, cuyos horarios ya tenía memorizados, y atravesó el endeble puente colgante, preguntándose por qué no había hecho esto antes.

Recordó el motivo cuando puso un pie fuera de la barrera protectora, y su cosmos floreció, expandiéndose de repente. El halo dorado que lo rodeó simuló tener vida propia, adhiriéndose a él con una densidad casi palpable que le cortó el aliento.

Había echado de menos sentirse completo, pero en esos momentos lo repudió. Prácticamente pudo saborear el dolor de la Tierra, e hizo todo lo posible por limitar el alcance de su percepción sobrehumana cuanto antes. Entre que trataba de no prestar atención a las impresiones fúnebres que parecían ser transportadas por la bruma que abundaba alrededor, Kanon fue en busca de un placebo más eficaz que las aislantes paredes del palacio o las tareas distractoras sin importancia.

La zona imitaba al inframundo que había estudiado en los mapas de la biblioteca, y supo con certeza que estaba en Caína gracias a la comunicación involuntaria entre su cosmos y el de Radamanthys. Ubicó la residencia aledaña. La puerta principal no estaba trancada, lo cual no le sorprendió; nadie se atrevería a irrumpir en los dominios de un Kyoto.

Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que Wyvern no se percatara de su presencia hasta que lo tuvo encima; el peso amoldándose engorrosamente sobre él, y susurros de _«Wyvern, Wyvern»_ erizándole la base de las orejas. Cuando abrió los ojos un milímetro, tuvo que volver a ocultarlos y parpadeó varias veces seguidas hasta caer en cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Dragón Marino estaba sobre su cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas y desabotonándole la camisa a toda prisa. Se suponía que Dragón Marino ya no era algo que pudiera tocar, pero lo había hecho en la reunión, ignorando cualquier ápice de prudencia, y ahora tenía las manos de aquél por todas partes, amañadas y sin titubeos.

Soltó un gruñido al notar la sonrisa tramposa del otro, quien parecía enteramente complacido con su desorientación. Lo sujetó del frente de la camisa y lo jaló con fuerza. Ya no traía el chaleco ni el delantal, pero sí el cabello atado. En cuanto sus labios se estrellaron, Radamanthys alcanzó a tirar de la cinta. El cabello liberado cayó hacia delante enmarcando el rostro de Kanon y cubriendo parte del suyo. Dejó su mano derecha enredada sobre la nuca de aquél y con la izquierda se ocupó de tironear el cuerpo vecino contra sí. Aspiró profundo, estudiando las diferencias en su olor y lamentando la falta del viejo aroma a mar. Ladeó su cabeza, despegando sus labios durante una inspiración.

—No deberías estar aquí —dijo rápido, antes de unirse en otro beso desordenado que se calmaba en ocasiones efímeras cuando Kanon aplastaba palabras contra su boca.

—Tengo… autorización… —Un nuevo contacto y un nuevo chasquido—, más o menos —completó en voz baja antes de abrirle la camisa decididamente, haciendo saltar un par de botones. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado para atacar el cuello del rubio con saña, incitado por los choques eléctricos entre sus cosmoenergías, ahora al fin reencontradas con su intensidad original.

La fuerza de vida que el otro le había contagiado se había convertido en un lazo aparentemente permanente, causándole dependencia hacia aquello que lo había obligado a quedarse en este mundo. Por los suspiros deleitados que Radamanthys emitía bajo sus mordidas y lametones, y por la manera en que siempre lo asediaba con su mirada cuando estaban en un mismo cuarto, quedaba claro que aquél no había podido o no había querido desentenderse del inconveniente efecto.

Las manos de Radamanthys, al principio creando marañas sobre el pelo de Kanon y recorriendo a estrujones su figura, perdieron actividad poco a poco como si cada succión sobre su cuello le robase energía. Cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la ligereza de consciencia producida en parte por la ebriedad, el cansancio arrastrado por días, y la experiencia idílica de sentirse acariciado —casi ahogado— por el cosmos de Dragón Marino.

Lo había sentido minutos atrás, sin llegar a discernirlo por el letargo de sus pensamientos, y se había dejado arrullar sin darse cuenta. Tan imponente como una pesadilla, pero sin la cualidad perturbadora. Le había ayudado a conciliar el sueño que lo había estado eludiendo últimamente.

El carácter de la caótica conexión difería de lo que había conocido otras veces. Ahora, más que el impulso de devorar lo que tenía enfrente y cercarlo como su propiedad, se sentía agradablemente vencido por el salvajismo del cosmos del otro, hundido en una especie de paz demencial.

Permitió que Kanon lo enredara y explorara más allá de los sentidos, fortaleciendo el tejido imaginario entre sus cosmos. Cerró los ojos y se enfocó en sobrecargar su percepción con Kanon y más Kanon; Kanon quejándose de que se estaba aburriendo, Kanon haciendo la piel de su cuello arder con sus latosos dientes, y la de su vientre tensarse con cada insistente caricia o rasguño de sus manos. Kanon acabándoselo en un nuevo beso burlón que dejó a sus labios entreabiertos y jadeantes.

—¿Vas a dejarme todo el trabajo? —reclamó el griego, haciendo a su voz vibrar sobre la manzana de adán de Radamanthys, antes de deslizarse hacia abajo. En realidad, poco le molestaba que aquél se dejara hacer; podía percibirlo distraído, embebiéndose de su cosmos, y si bien lo normal era verlo participativo de más, sentirlo bajo su control tenía su encanto.

Retozó la lengua sobre sus pectorales, delineando la modelada dureza bajo la tersura. Y decidió que esto le gustaba, y que podría ser bien egoísta y olvidarse del resto de cosas que no le gustaban. No recordaba la última cosa que genuinamente le hubiera gustado, y esto; el escalofrío que sus labios paladeaban sobre un pezón erecto, la tibieza aumentando ondulante cada vez que se movía en un roce contra el otro; esto era lo más auténtico que había tenido en muchísimo tiempo. Algo que podía llamar suyo, incluso cuando él mismo era una propiedad ajena que no debería aspirar a nada.

La atención de Wyvern —en un principio incomprensible, intimidante, y merecedora de su repudio—, había mutado en un exhilarante alucinógeno del que ya no quería carecer.

Era consciente de su tendencia a tomar decisiones equivocadas, pero por el momento _esto_ no se sentía así. Su cosmos escandaloso y hambriento no le iba a dejar pensar otra cosa.

—Veamos… —anunció con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción adelantada. Se apartó arrodillándose entre sus piernas y jaló la cintura del pantalón bruscamente antes de desabrocharlo. Tiró de dicha prenda y de la ropa interior lo suficiente para descubrir su sexo. La curvatura en los labios de Kanon se acentuó mientras le dedicaba una mirada apreciativa.

Cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia el rostro de Radamanthys, su expresión cambió de golpe, atorándose entre la decepción e incredulidad.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, no —repeló exasperado. Se asomó sobre él, apoyando las manos a los lados de sus hombros—. Tiene que estar bromeando… —masculló entrecerrando la mirada, observando la cabeza ladeada del otro; sus ojos cerrados sin tensión alguna, sus labios entreabiertos exhalando tranquilos…

Lo había notado cansado, sabía que había estado de viaje (ya se había ganado la simpatía de algunas monjas que, después de mucho hostigamiento, accedían a compartirle uno que otro chisme), pero esto era inexcusable.

Colocó la mano derecha sobre su mejilla y palpó probando a despabilarlo, pero la única reacción que obtuvo fue un breve atoramiento en su respiración.

—Despierta —ordenó, y rascó la tupida unión de sus cejas con el dedo índice. Sólo logró que la zona se frunciera. Sintió una pizca de culpabilidad por ansiar arruinarle el descanso otra vez, pero el suave ronquido que siguió le reavivó la frustración. Resopló en protesta y se impulsó para quedar boca arriba en el lado libre de la cama.

No se sintió con ganas de volver al castillo. Se quedó remojándose en la sensación de fiasco, y tardó en relajarse lo suficiente para dormir, pero una vez que lo hizo tuvo un sueño simple y agradable. Vio un gigantesco despeñadero tapizado de verde lozano, rodeado de neblina y de un mar plúmbeo y sereno, con débiles reflejos platinados. No era nada que él conociera. Podía relacionarlo con Cabo Sunión, pero sabía que se trataba de otra cosa, algo que le proveía confort y seguridad.

Despertó un par de horas después. Su acompañante continuaba dormido, jalando inconscientemente su cosmos como si de una cobija se tratase. Se inclinó para verlo mejor y arqueó una ceja. Juzgó inusual la ausencia de líneas de mortificación en su rostro, pues su frecuencia de aparición había ido en aumento desde que lo conoció.

Se levantó para ir en busca de comida. Al fracasar en eso, rondó por la mansión hasta llegar al estudio (la única estancia amueblada además de la recámara). Probó el interruptor y se sorprendió gratamente cuando el cuarto se vio inundado de luz.

Caminó hacia el escritorio, detrás del cual se hallaba un ventanal enorme, se sentó en la silla de respaldo alto y sumamente cómoda, y escudriñó en busca de algo interesante entre los documentos que yacían ordenados en tres montoncitos. La mayor parte se trataba de listas con nombres y cifras, y uno que otro mandato que llevaba la firma de Radamanthys, empinada y nudosa.

Se aburrió rápidamente y la pluma que notó en la periferia de su visión le dio ideas. Agarró varios papeles y un libro, se recargó en la silla cruzando los pies encima del escritorio, usó el libro como soporte para los documentos y se entretuvo adornando los márgenes con gran cantidad de figuras vulgares, y luego, cuando eso perdió gracia, se quedó sólo con una hoja en cuyo reverso trazó dibujos memorizados que solía hacer de niño.

Comenzó con un conejo en pleno salto y enseguida le proveyó de su zorro depredador, antes de disponerse a intentar algo más exótico. Había aprendido a dibujar animales copiando los que Saga hacía, y era lo que mejor le salía. Aunque nunca los hubiera visto más que en libros, durante aquella época la posibilidad de conocer criaturas foráneas le emocionaba a diario.

La cantidad de tiempo transcurrido desde entonces y los drásticos cambios hacían parecer las agridulces memorias como puros inventos de su imaginación. Apretó los dientes y pausó, sosteniendo la pluma sobre el ojo tristón de un elefante que ocupaba casi un cuarto de la hoja.

Había pasado más de una década entumeciéndose a propósito; ahora le resultaba antinatural la frecuencia con que se veía asaltado por emociones desacostumbradas. Desde la insólita inclinación a buscar compañía en el Espectro, hasta la añoranza por el hermano cuya muerte llegó a desear, y todas las otras cosas que se atoraban en medio y que apenas si podía reconocer y nombrar; consecuencias de una realidad que a ratos, sólo a ratos, lograba extirparse de la mente.

Sus dedos temblaron arrugando el papel cuando un resoplido le sacó de su ensoñación. Alzó la mirada para ver a Radamanthys dando zancadas hasta detenerse al otro lado del escritorio. Su cabello estaba alborotado, el pantalón acomodado pero el botón suelto, todavía tenía la camisa desabrochada, y en su cuello se observaban pequeñas marcas rojizas que enorgullecieron a su creador.

Después de una veloz ojeada sobre Kanon, el juez lanzó su mirada sobre los papeles que aquél había arruinado con sus repetidas y burdas representaciones del aparato reproductor masculino. Profundas arrugas surcaron su frente.

—¿Esto te parece gracioso? —Enfatizó agitando un par de hojas que enseguida apretó en una bola y tiró al piso—. Recuérdame tu edad.

Kanon sonrió de lado, bajó los pies del escritorio y se puso de pie de un impulso, ofreciéndole sus dibujos más meritorios a manera de compensación.

—Será mejor que me vaya. No tienes nada de comer aquí. —Y había planes urgentes que no podía compartirle.

—Espera. —Con la mano izquierda, que no sostenía la hoja, lo sujetó de un brazo cuando pasaba a su lado. Su expresión ya no transmitía enfado, ni nada definible—.Viniste.

Kanon parpadeó. Radamanthys volvió a hablar sin emoción:

—Te quedaste. —Kanon frunció el ceño, resopló levemente y probó a recuperar control de su brazo, moviéndolo sin verdadero empeño.

—¿Alguna obviedad más que quieras anunciar?

Nada. Sólo había una incógnita que necesitaba esclarecer para remediar la grave elasticidad de su cordura.

—¿Hades te ha solicitado?

Otra vez esa pregunta. Kanon no encontró manera de contestarla, no inmediatamente. Sin romper el cruce de miradas, rumió lo que podría decir al respecto. Consideró evadirlo, incluso mentir, pero en tres segundos la verdad lo tentó sin remedio.

En un impulso alevoso, ansió azuzar y medir la territorialidad que había olfateado en Wyvern cuando le realizó aquella promesa en Atlantis.

—¿Kanon?

—Sí, fui con él. —La presión sobre su brazo se multiplicó a tal grado que esperó a escuchar el inminente crujido.

** (…)**


End file.
